A Naruto Version of Sing (English Version)
by NaruHinaF
Summary: Ever wonder about a group of different race humans that enter a singing competition, hosted by a famous writer that is hoping to save his theater. Well get ready because inspired by the hit movie Sing, the Naruto characters will blow you away in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now changed to Thursdays. But I will still only work for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Taron Egerton**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Peter Serafinowicz**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Tori Kelly**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Seth MacFarlane**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Matthew McConaughey**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Garth Jennings**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nick Kroll**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Peter Lurie**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Megan Hollingshead**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Scarlett Johansson**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by Beck Bennett**

 **13\. Hitomi: voiced by Leslie Jones**

 **14\. Elder Hyuga: voiced by Jay Pharoah**

 **15** **. Natsu: voiced by Laraine Newman**

 **16\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **17\. Guy: voiced by Skip Stellrecht**

 **18\. Asuma: voiced by Adam Buxton**

 **19\. Tsubaki: voiced by Tiffany Vollmer**

 **20\. Mizuki: voiced by Michael Reisz**

 **21\. Moegi: voiced by Wendee Lee**

 **22\. Jirobo: voiced by Michael Sorich**

 **23\. Temari: voiced by Tara Platt**

 **24\. Genma: voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch**

 **25\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**

 **26\. Obito: voiced by Neil Kaplan**

 **27\. Kankuro: voiced by Michael Lindsay**

 **28\. Udon: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **29\. Kasumi: voiced by Meredith McCoy**

 **30.** **Hibachi: voiced by Stephanie Nadolny**

 **31\. Gaara: voiced by Wes Anderson**

 **32\. Young Tsunade: voiced by Jennifer Hudson**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 1

 **The sound of an orchestra tuning up. Tilt down from twinkling stars to reveal the most beautiful old theatre in a street heaving with life.**

 **But not animal life. This is a city inhabited entirely by humans.**

 **We glide under the illuminated marquee and through the doors into a grand foyer, where the very last patrons hurry to their seats.**

 **The ornate house lights dim. Voices hushed.**

 **The music starts. The orchestra is loud and dramatic.**

 **A lever is pulled. A sandbag drops from the rafters.**

 **A stage light turns on and points towards the stage. A human stands in the wings and pulls tightly on a rope. The Curtain opens, revealing a stage set resembling an enchanted wood.**

 **From the wings we see the back of a female (Tsunade Senju) in a stunning purple dress and a tiara waiting to go on stage. She has long yellow hair tie in a bun, her skin is pale but beautiful. Her eyes are green and she wears red lip stick. Stage hands adjust the train of her gown.**

 **Tsunade's shoulders rise and fall as she takes a last breath before stepping out.**

 **As Tsunade raises her face into the spotlight she sings "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles.**

 _ **"Once there was way to get back homeward,**_ _ **Once there was a way to get back home".**_

 _ **"Sleep little darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby".**_

 **The camera turns away from the stage to view the audience. We find an adorably scruffy little boy sitting with his father in the balcony. His father pulls him up onto his knee. Jiraiya's eyes are wide, enthralled as he wears a blue suit that matches his father's. Jiraiya's father delights in his son's response to the show. Jiraiya talks during the flashback. "This was it. The moment it all began. The moment an ordinary little guy fell in love with the theatre. Everything about it; the lights, the way the scenery moved, even the smell. He was only 6 years old but his plans to become a writer were suddenly toast".**

 **The scene changes to a young adult Jiraiya with his father. With Jiraiya about to cut a ribbon in the front of the same theatre. His father stands proudly next to him and a photo is taken - freezing the action in a photo. The photo is still shown. Until the camera continues to pull wider to reveal the photo hangs on a wall amongst posters for theatre productions. But Jiraiya speaks again. "Some folks may have said he grew up to be the greatest showman this city has ever seen, some called him a visionary, a maverick. Sure, some folks said he was as crazy as he was stubborn, but I say "Wonder and magic don't come easy pal". And oh, there would never be any doubt".**

 **At the base of this wall of photos we find Jiraiya sat in a chair facing his posters. He spins around and talks into camera. "The name Jiraiya Sannin would go down in entertainment history. And I should know, because I am Jiraiya -". But he is unable to finish the sentence because somebody angrily knocks on his door. It was an angry black guy saying, "Sannin! Open this door!".**

 **It's the present day, the action is now live and Jiraiya is startled as if waking up from a dream. He is wearing a white button-down shirt with a red bow tie covered by a blue suit jacket. He also wears blue pants with a black belt and brown shoes. Not to mention having long white hair tie up. The Sectary aka: Miss Biwako - a spectacularly black kind old women with one glass eye enters through a connecting office door. She is wearing a yellow dress with dark yellow flowers and white shoes. She also wears a green cap and has dark brown hair tie in a single ponytail.**

 **Inside Jiraiya's office Biwako smiles and says, "Good morning, Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya looks at her and says, "Miss Biwako, what uh...what's going on?". Biwako looks at him and says, "You gotta lot of people waiting to see you Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya looks in confusion and says, "I do?". He then looks out the window, and sees a huge crowd on line outside his theater. Jiraiya then whispers in fright saying, "Holy Moly, I really do". However a group of angry people waiting, and pacing in the hall outside his office are knocking, and shouting at Jiraiya to come outside.**

 **Biwako looks at Jiraiya saying, "It's the stage crew from your last show. They say their pay checks bounced and-" But she is interrupted as Jiraiya whispers telling her, "Tell 'em I'll call up the bank and make sure they're paid, tout suite". Biwako writes that down on her clipboard and says while pointing towards a red light flashing on Jiraiya's telephone, "Oh, I got Rin from the bank holding on line 2 right now, sir".**

 **Upon hearing that Jiraiya grabs a briefcase, and dashes across the room. He freaks out saying, "Um. Actually I'm gonna have to call her back". Biwako looks scare hearing this and asks him, "Oh. What should I tell her this time?". Jiraiya moves a large old poster to reveal a huge hole in the wall. Smiling at Miss Biwako, Jiraiya only had one thing to say, "Tell her Jiraiya Sannin is out to lunch!". And with that, Jiraiya vanishes through the hole. We continue to hear the muffled sound of the angry crew knocking. Jiraiya crawls across the narrow planks that crisscross very high above the stage.**

 **Then the scene shows the same angry man saying, "Sannin, open this door! Come on, Sannin! I know you're in there!". Back to Jiraiya, we see buckets half-filled with rain water placed beneath holes in the roof, line his path. Jiraiya steps on to a large wooden crescent moon prop. Jiraiya releases a tethered rope. A counterweight rises and the moon drops with Jiraiya riding it like an elevator. The crescent moon carries Jiraiya down from the rafters and stops on the stage; which is looking old and shabby.**

 **Jiraiya exits the theatre present day: a little worse for wear and squeezed between two larger, more modern buildings. We can still hear the angry people shouting his name as Jiraiya hops on a bicycle and cycles off down the street. Jiraiya cycles down the hill at top speed, and the camera whooshes away taking us on an epic tour of the city! He speeds down the street, nearly hitting a garbage truck. Jiraiya swerves, avoiding cars. The garage man says "yikes" seeing this. A Spanish cop directing traffic with a shrill whistle. While a little boy rides a scooter over a canal bridge under which a women surfaces momentarily.**

 **The little boy says "Hey, watch it!". French girls wearing neckties leap up on water filled steps. And whoosh as Jiraiya bikes down the same steps. We find ourselves at the end of an alleyway where we hear a beautiful, soulful voice singing "The Way I Feel Inside" by The Zombies. You would think these tender tones emanate from a sensitive we find the source to be a tall British teenage boy leaning against an alley wall and singing to no one. The boy has spiky yellow hair blue eyes, and has three marks on both sides of his cheek. He wears a black leather jacket, a green undershirt with a yellow lightning bolt and stars, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes.**

 **Naruto has a smile on his face as he sings without a care in the world by laying his head on the wall. "In your mind, could you ever be really close to me? I can tell the way you smile. If I feel that I could be certain then, I would say the things I want to say toni-".**

 **However the sound of a walkie-talkie cuts Naruto off. He looks around the corner, and sees 2 police officers are strolling in his direction. Naruto gasps as he ducks back into the shadows of the alley just as the cops appear being mildly curious. "Huh. Thought I heard someone singin' there. Ah, whatever". As the cop left, Naruto gasps upon seeing that the cops are near him. Soon after Naruto whispers urgently into his own walkie talkie by holding it in his left hand. "Guys! Listen! Stay where you are! The cops are here!". Before Naruto can say anything else, glass shattering was heard.**

 **2 adults in bunnie masks carrying sacks of loot had smash through a window landing down the alley. Therefore the alarm started going off. The first adult was light brown had dark brown hair, and black eyes. He wears a blue jumpsuit, and a white shirt under it. This man was known as Iruka but he was nicknamed Big Daddy. The second adult was taller than Iruka, he was light brown but had spiky black hair. He also has a beard that is the same color of his hair. This man wore a long sleeve blue jacket and pants that was the same color. Inside his jacket he wore a yellow shirt and red tie. This man was known as Asuma.**

 **The cops had came to the alley and they are shock to see robbers. Police officer 2 said, "What!". But was cut off as police officer 1 said, "Hey! Hold it right there!". The robbers see the cops, and dash out of sight down a perpendicular alleyway. The cops charge past Naruto, who is still hiding in the shadows. But they are forced back against the wall as the gang's truck being driven by Kakashi and Guy roars around the corner, then charges right past them.**

 **Iruka upon getting in the back of the truck yells out to his comrades saying, "Go, go, go!". While Asuma is also in the back of the truck. As the truck drives both cops move to the side saying, "woah". After the truck left Naruto runs out of the alley to catch up to the truck. He runs pass cars that almost hit him. Naruto then runs to the truck pulling out his hand for his father to grab on. As his father grabs him, Naruto leaps on to the back where Asuma clings to their loot. Iruka the leader yells at Naruto with fierce authority.**

 **"Naruto! You were supposed to be keepin' a lookout!". Gasping for air Naruto says, "Sorry dad". Iruka then gives out orders telling Guy to drive faster, and telling Kakashi to block the cops off with his gun. Guy wears the exact same outfit as Asuma but in green. He says out loud excitedly "Yeah! This is awesome! Let's get these cops off of our trail!". While Kakashi says out of boredom, "Time to show them our A game huh". But Asuma was worry about the loot as he curses at Guy saying, "Drive faster or we won't make it out alive you fool!". Guys laughs menacing which freaks Asuma out, while Kakashi shoots at the cop cars and at some traffic light poles that blocked some cops from following them.**

 **But Naruto now has his head down as he holds on tightly to the trunk, and says in his mind, "Can't you call me Johnny? I feel a lot better if you call me that. Besides it's bad enough mom had to die three weeks after I was born. I don't know a thing about her, and I'm only 17 years old. Why? Why did I had to be born in October of 1999? If mom was here, she would understand the way I feel inside". While still being angry and worry now that the cops are chasing them, Iruka says out loud "And where's ya mask? Naruto!". Upon hearing that, Naruto looks at his dad and awkwardly pulls on a bunny mask putting it on his face. Sirens wail as the getway truck takes a detour turning around a corner. Whoosh _t_ he camera flies away, twisting and turning through the city.**

 **The scene changes to a window of an apartment where we find Mito a young women in her 30s. Mito has red hair, thick red eyebrows, and black eyes. She wears a pink buttoned short sleeved blouse, light blue pants, and small pointed black shoes. She is washing dishes while singing along with the radio playing "Firework" by Katy Perry.**

 **Mito sings looking out the window, "Do ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?". Mito turns around to switch off the tap in time to stop a jug of water from over-flowing. She turns around again and kicks a football safely out of her way. She carries a jug of water towards a table where 20 kids feast on their lunch like barbarians. Mito sings while taking care of her kids, "Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin". As she re fills their glasses, some of the kids cringe at her singing. Another kid name Caspar leaps on to the table. He mimics his mother saying, "Look at me, I'm mommy! LA LA LA!".**

 **He crudely mimics Mito singing and the children explode with laughter. Mito angrily looks at Caspar and says out loud, "Caspar, get off the table". He doesn't of course, so Mito has to wrangle him instead. Hashirama a black man that has black eyes and long dark brown hair, enters the kitchen wearing a dark brown suit and tie. He is Mito's husband and father to their 20 kids that look like them. The children say la la la, while Hashirama asks Mito, "Have you seen my car keys?".**

 **Mito pulls the car keys out of a child's mouth and hurls them to Hashirama before dealing with Caspar who continues to mock her singing. Mito then tells her husband in annoyance, "Hashirama, would you please tell them what a good singer I am". But Hashirama doesn't pay attention because he checks his phone. He then says to his wife while giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Oh yeah, you were great, honey" while walking away he also says out loud, "By the way, the bathroom sink is blocked again. Bye, honey!". And with that Hashirama leaves for working slamming the door.**

 **Mito is now in the midst of chaos. She walks to the window, turns up the radio and gazes wistfully into the distance as she leans against the windowsill. Thinking to herself, she says "I wonder if my life was better if I wasn't just a stay at home mom". Whoosh! The camera continues straight out of the window. It shoots through the city. Towards the party side of town, and through the air vents of a Tiki bar. We see a stage where a surly goth duo name Suigetsu and Karin perform an original song "I Don't Wanna".**

 **Karin has long red hair, blue eyes, dark red eyebrows, a nose and mouth. She appears to be wearing black mascara and dark brown eye shadow. She wears a light grey long sleeved shirt under her black and grey striped mid-sleeved shirt, which has two bobby pins through the front along with 3 pins: a bow-tie shaped green pin, a circle shaped yellow pin, and a circled shaped white pin with a yellow circle. She also wears a red, white and black checkered skirt with blue jeans underneath and dark blue and white lace up sneakers.**

 **Suigetsu is a tall man who appears to be a little muscular, he has light blue short hair. He also has black eyes, and wears a dark blue azure striped shirt that has a black shirt above it, along with jeans and black shoes. Suigetsu shouts out in the microphone sayings, "1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4!". The duo play the guitar as Suigetsu sings first saying, "I don't wanna talk to ya! I don't wanna walk with ya! I'm not goona play for ya! I don't need anyone else! I live by myself! Not listening anyway!". Karin also sings he verse at the same time as Suigetsu saying, "Nothing to say. Out of the way. Don't wanna play. I don't need anyone else. Yeah yeah. I live by myself. Yeah yeah. Can't stand the things that you say".**

 **However Suigetsu plays it cool but Karin gets carried away, kicks over her own mic and joins Suigetsu on lead vocals at his mic. But Suigetsu pushes Karin off of his mic. The music suddenly stops and the camera turns to reveal a contrasting scene: a cheesy hawaiian style bar empty except for the owner: A brown hair man with a toothpick in his mouth name Genma in a Hawaiian shirt, has pulled the plug and holds it up angrily. He shouts at them saying, "Oh my gosh! I thought you guys said you were musicians!".**

 **Upon hearing this Karin and Suigetsu pack up while the next band set up on stage. Outside in city, Suigetsu talks to Karin a calm matter, "Karin babe I'm the lead singer, okay? Just stick to the backing vocals". Karin looks at him from behind saying, "Sorry, I get carried away". Suigetsu doesn't look at her and says, "Yeah, I know, right, it just kind of ruins my song, ya know?".**

 **Whoosh! We zoom through the streets until we find ourselves outside a small house, Hinata a tall teenager with long dark blue hair, and lavender eyes is seen wearing a baby blue hoodie with white lines going down the arms. She wears blue jeans along with pink and white shoes. Her front bangs are used to hide her face when she gets shy. However she is seen lighting the last of 70 candles on a birthday cake. She carries the cake in while singing happy birthday. Her voice is beautiful while the house she lives in is very small indeed.**

 **Hinata sings out loud saying, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear grandpa! Happy birthday to you!". Her three relatives aww at her performance. Hinata's grandmother, Natsu, sits next to her grandfather. Natsu has short gray hair and lavender eyes. She wears small glasses and wears a pink dress. While Hinata's grandfather, whose name is unknown, has dark gray hair and lavender eyes. wears a green suit covering a white shirt and a red necktie. He wears glasses and uses a walking cane to move around. Hinata's mother, Hitomi, has the same hair and eye color of her daughter. But is a bit bigger and taller than her daughter. Hitomi wears a red shirt with a pink skirt along with a white bead necklace and white shoes.**

 **But Hinata starts to blush like a tomato. She hands the cake to her grandfather and says, "What? C'mon, make your wish". Before he makes his wish, Hinata's grandfather looks at her and says. "Humph! I wish you'd join a choir, a local band or something". Before he can continue his granddaughter interrupted him. Hinata honestly says, "I try". But her grandfather doesn't believe her and says, "Bah". Hitomi cuts in on the argument saying, "Hey! Hey! Dad we've been over this".**

 **But the grandfather crossed his arms not hearing it, and says "So she's a little shy so what? If I had a voice like Hinata's I'd be a superstar by now. Just singin' Oooh yeah, I said ooooh yeah!". Hinata begins laughing seeing how her grandfather acts. She smiles standing next to him saying, "Sure you would, Grandpa. Now blow out your candles". Upon hearing that, her grandfather says "blah". He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and blows out the candles with a great big breath. His relatives cheer and clapped their hands. Seeing her grandfather being happy, all Hinata can think of was her late father. "I wonder how dad was like when he was my age. I really don't remember too much about him except that mom said he was a fire fighter".**

 **Whoosh! The camera carries us out of the house, down the street and up to the steps of a subway station where a lone saxophone reverberates. A teenager with black hair that looks like a duck but plays a superb sax solo. His name is Sasuke and he is 18 years old. He wears a red suit and a white shirt under it with red pants. He also wears a red top hat, along with a dark purple tie. The song he was playing is "Take Five" by the late Dave Brubeck.**

 **A man name Mizuki who has black eyes and silver hair. Walks pass Sasuke gives him a penny. He wears a green, cut-off sweater, yellow t-shirt, and grey pants. Upon seeing the penny, Sasuke is outrageous. He tackled Mizuki down to the ground saying, "A penny? How dare you! I happened to have studied at the Lincoln School of Music!". Mizuki who is afraid to fight Sasuke says out loud, "Sorry it's all I have right now heh". But Sasuke isn't combined, and sarcasticaly says "Is that so?". He then grabs Mizuki by the collar and says, "Alright, prove it, pal!".**

 **Mizuki is shock hearing this and says "What?". Sasuke smirks saying, "Empty your pockets, right now!". Mizuki is still totally freaked out, and awkwardly empties his pockets. While Sasuke checks everything that lands on the ground. Mizuki starts to have problems breathing as he says, "Trying to find... trying to find...". However Sasuke says out loud while looking at something weird, "Wha-What is this ya got here? Whaddya smoke outta this?". Mizuki starts to wheeze while saying, "That's my inhaler". However Mizuki's money clip filled with bills lands on the ground. Sasuke grabs it and waves it like a defence lawyer to by passers who walk by.**

 **"Ah ha! I knew it! You all saw it! You all saw it right here! The by stander lied!". Mizuki tries to explain himself saying, "Wha...I forgot I had that...". Mizuki starts to clear his throat. However Sasuke takes a handful of dollars out and hurls the empty money clip at the innocent man who says "ah". Sasuke angrily tells Mizuki while showing a fist, "And next time pick on someone ya own size! You bully". The wheezing Mizuki runs for his life as Sasuke resumes his sax tune playing "Baker Street".**

 **Whoosh! We zoom away from Sasuke and on to. The fanciest restaurant in town, Les Calmars named after its distinctive use of squid filled tanks. Jiraiya arrives on his bicycle beside the valet parking attendant a French guy. Jiraiya walks away and the bike frame falls apart in the valet's hands. Jiraiya says to the valet with a smile on his face, "Take care of her, will you? She may look old and rusty but she is a classic".**

 **We find Jiraiya and his friend Shizune a female sitting at a table in this extremely fancy restaurant. A gigantic tank filled with luminous squid frames their conversation. Shizune has short black hair and black eyes. She is wearing a yellow sleeveless t shirt and a red jacket with long orange pants. She also wears black sandals but has no socks on. "Okay listen, we both know that my theatre's been going through some pretty rough times lately. But as the saying goes, "for every cloud, a silver lining" We've got". However Shizune angrily interrupted him slamming her hands on the table. She starts yelling at him to get the message through his head by saying, "Upp upp upp. Hold on right there! Jiraiya, my dad he heard I was gonna see you today and he was all like, "Shizune, you tell that white hair idiot I am not funding anymore of those shows". And that's final! Those were his words!".**

 **Jiraiya while smiling holding his hands together says this to Shizune, "** **But your dad's right! Those shows were the problem! War of Attrition, Rosie Takes A Bow - I mean, nobody wants to see that stuff anymore. So what do I do?". Shizune gets hopeful while smiling and says, "quit!". Jiraiya looks horrified and says, "** **No! I give 'em a show they cannot resist! Which is gonna be-". However Jiraiya is interrupted as a waiter clears his throat. The waiter also takes out pen and pad. Jiraiya looks at the waiter and said "Just one more minute, s'il vous plait?". The waiter checks his watch, groans and exits.**

 **Jiraiya waves back to the waiter saying, "** **Merci!". But Shizune corrects him saying, "They don't speak French they speak English here". Jiraiya then looks back at Shizune and says, "Now, my next show is gonna be drum row please". Jiraiya does a drum row on the table and says, "A singing competition!". Upon hearing that Shizune is shock and says, "A singing competition? Who wants to see another one of those?".**

 **But Jiraiya goes on saying, "Everyone! Just think your neighbor, the the grocery store manager, that, that". He pauses and sees a toddler walk pass their table. "That toddler right there everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star live on my stage!". Shizune sighs and tells her friend what she truly thinks, "Jiraiya this is a terrible idea". But Jiraiya tells Shizune what he truly thinks, "Oh, no it's not. Real talent from real life, that's what audiences want and I'm gonna give it to 'em!". Jiraiya then pounds his fist, catapulting his spoon across the room where it knocks into a Wrestler, who drops his cell phone into his soup.**

 **Shizune starts to get scare and says, "C-can we please just get outta here?". But Jiraiya looks at the menu and says, "Don't you wanna eat?". Shizune pouts looking at the menu and says, "Yeah but we can't afford any of it". Jiraiya pulls out a lunch box and says, Yes, I know. And that's why I brought sandwiches here catch". He then throws one at Shizune. She then gets angry and said, "Those aren't allow here!". Jiraiya looks confuse and asks her, "What, you don't like peanut butter and jelly?".**

 **Furious the waiter leaves the wrestlers side, and heads towards Jiraiya. However Jiraiya didn't notice and was saying the name of the sandwiches he brought. "Okay, look, I got cream cheese, I got cream cheese and I got". However he is grabbed by the waiter as he says, "banana". A few seconds later Jiraiya is thrown out of the revolving doors and onto the street. A painful landing indeed for him. Shizune comes out later holding Jiraiya's jacket and lunch box. She then asks him in concern, "You ok?". Jiraiya looks at her and says, "Yep never better".**

 **Inside his office, Jiraiya calls Miss Biwako through the answering machine. "Miss Biwako".** **We see Miss Biwako working at her desk. She then looks around saying, Hello?". Her desk fan pans past her face. The force of air so powerful her hair flaps like a flag in a storm. "Um who is this?". Upon hearing this Jiraiya doesn't want to get angry instead he calmly says, "It's me your boss. Mr. Sannin". Biwako gets happy hearing this and says, "Oh hello, Mr. Sannin".**

 **Jiraiya continued talking to her this time from outside of his office door. "** **There we go. Now, I need you to add the following information to our publicity flyers". But Miss Biwako is looking for something while she says, "Yes sir". Jiraiya starts to see how much cash is in his desk and says, "** **The winner of the singing contest will receive a grand prize of". He pauses and sees he only has Nine hundred and thirty five dollars. Jiraiya then whispered the amount without Miss Biwako hearing it. "Nine hundred and thirty-five dollars. Hmmm gonna need more than that".** **He then looks at the door and says, "** **Just a second".**

 **Jiraiya grabs the money box. He unplugs an old radio, rolls up a small Persian rug, takes off his watch then hurls everything into a prop treasure chest and closes the lid. Being proud of his accomplishment, Jiraiya looks out to Miss Biwako's desk and tells her out loud, "Eh, there...There! One thousand dollars. You got that?". But Miss Biwako was having problems of her own, she couldn't cut off her fan. She then says while typing, "Uh, $1000 dollars...Oo! Oh! Ohh!". But the blast from her powerful desk fan causes her glass eye to pop out! It bounces on the keyboard, adding 2 more zeros to the prize money. $1000 becomes $100,000!.**

 **Jiraiya then tells her off screen, "Print 'em up on every single sheet of paper we have left. And let's spread the word right away, okay?". Miss Biwako says "Yes, oh yes sir!". But she hits print and gets up to go fetch her glass eye. Biwako sees her glass eye under the piano and says, "Okay, come on out of there". Miss Biwako has no idea that the printed sheets of yellow paper have a huge typo! Jiraiya** **walks over to the window and takes a deep breath, looking out at the city below. He pets the window sill, like a sea captain at the wheel and says "Ah, the winds of change". But a little wood and paint crumbles under his finger. Jiraiya felt this and said, "Yep, when this show's a hit, I'm gonna get you a fresh coat of paint".**

 **He then opens the door into Miss Biwako's office. With a smile on his face, Jiraiya asks her "How we doing with those flyers Miss Biwako?". She turns from the printer with her arms full of flyers and says, "Oh yes, sir, we're all good to go here". But all the flyers flyinto the path of the fan. All the flyers are blasted out of the window. Jiraiya screams out seeing this saying, "Miss Biwako! No! No, no no no no no!". He runs to the window but his hands fail to grasp the very last flyer. Outside the window the sky is filled with bright orange flyers. Upon seeing this Miss Biwako says, "Oopsie daisy" whereas Jiraiya says "Eh, well, I guess that's one way to spread the word".**

 **Like a flock of birds, the flyers swoop around the city lifted on the breeze. Being blown by air-con units that sent up by steam rising from manhole covers, and the thrust of traffic. Despite it being an accident, this is a magical and beautiful moment! Karin and Suigetsu stand hand in hand on the subway platform. The flyers swoop in from here to there. Karin pulls one off of Suigetsu's body and reads it. She then looks at it and says, "Hey Suigetsu look at this!".**

 **But Suigetsu steps onto the subway train standing on the platform. However he sees Karin isn't with him. Suigetsu turns around and sees that Karin is outside of the train reading a flyer. As the train takes off, Suigetsu calls out to Karin saying "Karin, babe! Hey!". As she reads the flyer, Karin's face lights up and more orange flyers swarm like butterflies around her. She runs after the train, waving the flyer.**

 **At the robber gang hideout a cop car drives pass it. Because Naruto and the others are safely safe from the police. Naruto closes the steel shutters. An orange flyer creeps in under his feet after the door closed. Naruto picks it up and reads it with a happy expression on his face. However upon hearing his father laughing Naruto slips the flyer into his coat pocket so his father doesn't find out about it. We then see Hinata humming to herself as she waters some flowers. Her mother and grandfather tap her on the shoulder and show her the flyer as Hitomi says "Hinata!". Seeing the flyer puts a smile on Hinata's face.**

 **At the subway station, a female nun reads a flyer before tossing it over her shoulder like trash. The flyer lands on Sasuke's head as he plays his saxophone. Upon seeing the flyer on his head Sasuke shouts at the Nun saying, "Hey, hey, hey! Whaddya think ya". However when Sasuke fully reads the flyer that he has in his hand, his anger turns into delight.**

 **At night time, Mito wearily washes a huge stack of dishes by the window. With the phone clamped between her ear and shoulder. While being tire, Mito says "Uh huh...yeah". But her attention is caught by a flyer sticking against the glass. As it slides down, Mito tilts her head to read it. Mito sees words singing contest slide through frame. She is so distracted by this idea that the phone slips from her left shoulder into the sink, and her face lights up in recognition of this golden opportunity. The camera pulls back from her window, wider and wider to reveal one last flyer falling to the ground like a leaf.**

 **It is now morning as Jiraiya sleepily reaches to turn off his alarm. Jiraiya yawns, sits up and hits his head on the ceiling of the world's largest bedroom. After saying "ow", Jiraiya cleans his teeth and smiles at his reflection in a small mirror. He pulls on a jacket, laces his shoes, fastens a tie and says "Let's go to work". He pulls open a platform off his master bed, and presses a big red botton that turns his bed into his desk!. He jumps into his chair and spins into the highest position. Jiraiya then says being sarcastic, "And on cue the crazy old women".**

 **Miss Biwako scuttles through the door and says "Good morning Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya happily says, "Indeed it is, Miss Biwako. Top of the morning to you". However Miss Biwako tells him, "I made you some coffee". She hands him the cup. Jiraiya holds the cup and says, "You did? Where is it?". Miss Biwako looks at him and honestly says, "Oh, I got a little thirsty on the way up those stairs". Jiraiya then has a withering look on his face.**

 **Miss Biwako changes the subject saying, "Shall I go open the doors now?". Jiraiya looks confuse saying "the door". Miss Biwako smiles telling him, "Well, you've gotta a lot a people waiting in line to audition, Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya looks shock and says, "I do?". Jiraiya rushes to the window, and is so stunned by what he sees his coffee cup falls out of his hand, and hits the floor. He then says out loud while being in utterly disbelief "Holy Moly - I really do".**

 **We then sees hundreds of people line around the block and a news truck pulls up. Jiraiya happily stands on his desk with the phone to his ear. "I swear to you, Shizune, this is no joke! Look, just get down here and see for yourself! I gotta go!". Jiraiya hungs up the phone and gets excited. He then shouts out to Biwako telling her, "Ha haa! This is it, Miss Biwako! Get your skinny legs downstairs and throw those doors open wide!". The camera zooms from the far end of the audition line past the people queuing around the block into the foyer, where Miss Biwako addresses the crowd with a bullhorn, saying "Okay, uh one at a time, please! Calm down!". All in all Jiraiya stands beside Miss Biwako. Awestruck by the scene.**

 **Jiraiya sits at a small desk stationed in the audience. Up on the stage three 8 year olds sing "Crazy In Love" by Beyoncé inside a empty tank and they're pretty good. The three 8 year old girls are wearing pink glitter outfits. They start singing "Got me lookin so crazy right now, Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now, Woo, Got me hoping you'll page me right now, Your love's got me hoping you'll". Jiraiya grooves along delighted while Miss Biwako notes his response on her list.**

 **Choza a chubby man with spiky brown hair is seen wearing a sparkly golden hoodie, and pants covering a shiny red unitard with black dancing shoes. He sings "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. Outrageous and uninhibited. "Ra-Ra-Ah Ah Ah! Ro-Ma Rum-Ma Ma! Ga-Ga Ooh-La-La! Want your bad romance!". Jiraiya and Miss Biwako's eyes are frozen wide open in shock. We then cut to three high schoolers singing "Jump" by Van Halen. Kiba the leader is tall and** **wears a aqua colored shirt covered by white bodysuits. He also wear purple leg warmers. His second friend Unagi, is short but wears the same outfit while his third friend is almost at his height. The third friend Kaito also wears the same outfit.** **They leap in the air in time with the words. "Jump! You might as well Jump!... You might as well Jump!".**

 **Mito stands by the door sending her kids off to school. She says all 20 of their names as they head out the door.** " **Bye** **Avery, Bye Amy, Bye Carrie, Bye Iggy, Bye Perry, Bye Carla, Bye Gail, Bye Rory, Bye Micky, Bye Moe, Bye Nelson, Bye Hannah, Bye Tess, Bye Kelly, Bye George, Bye Andy, Bye Freddy, Bye Caspar, Bye Zoe, and Bye Leo".** **The door slams. But one last look at the flyer confirms her excitement. Mito grabs her bag and races to the door. She runs out of her apartment block and down the street.**

 **Hibachi is seen on stage wearing** **an aqua colored shirt covered by a blue sweater vest. He also wears green pants. Hibachi** **sings "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal. But the performance is dreadful as he sings, "Baa-Baay, I compare you to a kiss from a rose". Then 5 Japanese girls perform an ultra-energetic nonsensical version of "Kira Kira Killer" by Kyray Pamyu Pamyu. They all wear the same outfit but in different colors Their outfits are a shirt with a sparkly heart design, a polka-dotted hair bow, a polka dotted skirt, pants, and shoes. Moegi and her identical sisters have colors that are red, yellow, pink, blue, and green. The girls repeat the words "L.U.C.K.! L.U.C.K!".**

 **Miss Biwako loves the little sisters, while Jiraiya feels creep out** **because they sung the song in Japanese** **. The scene cuts to three midgets singing Donovan's "I Love My Shirt". They wear a beige hat, a red and white striped suit with a blue bow-tie, and black shoes, like a barbershop quartet. One of them wears eyeglasses. They sing in union "I love my shoes, I love my shoes..". Miss Biwako's eyes light up while Jiraiya isn't so intriguing. A huge man name Jirobo sings an awesome version of "Butterfly" by Crazy Town. He has orange hair that are cross side bangs. But he wears a purple leather jacket along with black jeans with chains on each side.**

 **Jirobo raps saying, "Come my lady, come, come my lady, You're my butterfly, Sugar, baby". Outside the theater, a lively female news reporter name Tsubaki interviews a little boy with a blue scarf over his neck as he is waiting in line. Enthusiastic crowds wave into camera. She has short black hair, black eyes but wears a long brown dress and asks the little boy "And let's hear from a few more of the folks in line. What about you, little boy?". Konohamaru has brown hair and black eyes. But is seen wearing small, round glasses. His outfit consists of a blue t-shirt and light tan jeans, along with brown shoes.**

 **Konohamaru looks happily into the camera and says, "Well Tsubaki, I'm a lab technician for a leading pharmaceutical company, but I was born with a gift, and that gift is to sing!". He is then seen on stage singings "Stout-Hearted Men" by Shooby Taylor. The only lyrics he says poorly is "Plav da shree, Loh Ku pah, Dav du sah! Soo-Da-Li Dwee-Daht, Soo-Da-Li Doo-Ton Plah-Blah!". We then see Fuki and her two friends shaking their butts as they sing "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj. Fuki is Asian wearing a purple strapless dress and purple shoes. While her friend to the left is white wearing a blue strapless dress. Whereas her friend to the right is puerta rican, who is wearing a teal strapless dress.**

 **The group sing in union "** **Oh my gosh. Look at her butt. Oh my gosh. Look at her..". Upon seeing this Jiraiya and Miss Biwako can't help but be intrigued. We then see Karin and Suigetsu's performance. Their performance is extremely loud to the point that, Jiraiya and Miss Biwako look like they are bracing against a hurricane. Suigetsu shouts "** **I live my life by myself! Can't stand the things that you say!". While Karin shouts "Not listening anyway! Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!".**

 **The song ends but Karin cannot help stepping to the mic, and holding that last note in a charismatic pose. Suigetsu may have scowl at Karin, but Jiraiya is clearly impressed by her. We then see Temari who's outfit consists of a pink jacket, a blue skirt, and white cowboy boots with pink accents. She is holding an acoustic guitar starts to play, but keeps stopping to tune the strings. Not only that she keep saying "agh" by messing up. Jiraiya and Miss Biwako are tortured beyond belief.**

 **Now we see 3 young 6 year old girls that look alike to each other. But they** **wear a different dress are seen on stage. One wears a yellow dress, the second wears a green dress, and the third wears a pink dress, all with matching hair bows and shoes. They** **bumble their way through "Lollipop" by The Chordettes. They all sing "** **Lollipop, Lollipop, lollipop, Oh Lolly Lolly Lolly. Lollipop, Lollipop, Lollipop, Oh Lolly Lolly Lolly...". At the gang hideout Naruto is seen looking for Iruka. He** **calls to his dad who is boxing with a speed bag.** " **Oi, Dad. Just goin' out".** **His dad who is wearing a white undershirt and boxers pauses to answer.**

 **Iruka then says, "** **Well don't be long, I got the gang comin' over". Naruto takes his leave as Iruka continues punching the speed bag. Once outside Naruto** **closes the door, drops his skateboard and skates away at top speed from the gang's headquarters.** **Amongst the crowds we find Sasuke talking to Tsubaki, while Mito is standing behind him. Sasuke looks at her saying "** **Oh, look, well I'm sure you're gonna get a lot of namby-pamby animals in here saying things like, "Oh, it's not winning, it's the taking part that counts". Yeah yeah, not me, pal. I'm here to win". However Sasuke looks straight into the camera. He points to the orange flyer in his hand. Sasuke then says arrogantly "That prize money is mine!".**

 **We then see Kisame** **performs "The Humpty Dance" by Digital Underground. He is wearing a** **purple diamond-patterned shirt and red baggy pants. While he also wears red bucket hat and white sneakers. Kisame says while doing the robot "People say Humpty, You're really funny lookin. That's alright cuz I got things cookin". Next Akane is seen wearing a** **blue hat along with a blue shirt and blue jeans. He is on stage singing** **Dolly Parton's** **"9 to 5". Akane sings "Working 9 to 5. What a great way to make a living".**

 **Now Kasumi and her mother are shown. Kasumi has orange hair but wears** **a light-pink overall dress covering a pink short-sleeved shirt, both having a white trim. She also wears a pink hair bow on her head, along with white Mary Jane shoes and pink tights. While her mother looks exactly like her. But her mother wears a** **pink sweatsuit and blue sneakers, along with a red heart-shaped necklace. The duo are on stage as Kasumi is held up to the microphone. The song they chose is "** **The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats. Kasumi says in front of the microphone "We can dance if we want to...".**

 **Then 8 random black girls with brown hair, black eyes and has on pink hats. Are on stage they wear red shirts blue jeans and black shoes. The group are singing "** **The Ketchup Song" by Las Ketchup. However they sing the song in Spanish, "** **Asereje ja de je de jebe tu de-"**. **Now Kankuro is seen wearing a red plaid shirt covered by overalls. He also wears brown boots, a black flat cap, a yellow necktie, and carries a brown satchel. He is on stage doing a loud** **operatic high note from "Nessun Dorma".**

 **So now Udon is shown sitting down on the floor holding the microphone. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt, tan pants and black sneakers. Udon also wears a red tie around his neck. He is singing** **"Ride Like the Wind" by Christopher Cross. At upbeat Udon says "So I ride like the wind. Ride like the". But the scene cuts to Gaara, a red haired boy that wears a** **blue and red striped turtle-neck shirt covered by a blue jacket. He also wears blue jeans and white shoes.**

 **Gaara is shown as he sings Michael Jackson's "Ben" ever so sweetly. "Ben, the 2 of us need look no more". Jiraiya and Miss Biwako see Gaara sing on a high ledge. Now Naruto is shown on stage standing up as he** **performs "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith very beautifully. He rises his left hand and says "** **This ain't love, it's clear to see, but darling stay with me". Jiraiya is impressed and says "** **Wow! Thank you, Naruto!". Naruto smiles hearing this as he holds the microphone. But Jiraiya also says this, "And thanks for telling me and Miss Biwako here to call you Johnny!".**

 **Miss Biwako who was also impressed smiles at Naruto. She then looks at her clipboard and says,** **"Okay, next up we have Hinata". Naruto runs back stage he sees Hinata who waits nervously. Naruto smiles at her and walks backwards looking at her. He points two thumb fingers at her saying "Good luck out there!".**

 **Hinata smiles at him for wishing her good luck. However she now looks at the stage saying** **"Alright, come on, here we go. You were born in December of 2000, so some of these contestants are older than you. But come on you can do it, you can do it okay...".** **We follow Hinata out on stage, her nerves apparent as she finds the spotlight. She bumps the mic and knocks it over. Hinata says out loud covering her mouth "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, uh...". But Jiraiya reassures her saying, "Hey, it's alright, you know, it's alright. Take it away, Hinata!".**

 **The backing track for "Chandelier" by Sia begins to play but Hinata only stutters nervously. Hinata stares at the microphone, panting and struggling to get a word out. She stares at Jiraiya saying, "** **Uh, okay, uh...". But Jiraiya looks annoy saying "** **Anytime now...", while Hinata says "Uh, um, uh". The music is drowned out by the beat of her heart. While Jiraiya clearly feels bad for her, and asks her "Do you wanna start over?". Hinata is unable to speak because Sasuke pushes her to the ground making her fall on her legs. Sasuke ignores her and says, "Alright, enough of that. That's quite enough of that, that's it".**

 **Sasuke then looks her on the floor and says coldly "Come on. Off the stage, drop out. Go on. You're useless. Thanks". Hinata walks off the stage with her head down, as Naruto is clearly angry at Sasuke for doing something so low since he saw this while being backstage. While Jiraiya is sad to see that Hinata's talent was waisted, and unnoticed by everyone who came to audition. But Jiraiya continued to see what Sasuke can do despite the teenager being rude. Sasuke fixed his tie and says "Right. Here we go. Hit it!".**

 **Sasuke** **throws his hat at Jiraiya who now has his face cover. But Jiraiya takes the hat off as Sasuke begins to sing "Pennies From Heaven" by the late Frank Sinatra with a voice as smooth and delicious as chocolate silk. Sasuke holds the mic with his left hand and sings,** **"Every time it rains. It rains pennies from heaven. Don't you know each cloud contains pennies from heaven...". As Sasuke keeps singing all Jiraiya could think of while smiling was "This one's a keeper!".**

 **Hinata** **mopes outside of the theatre, fighting back tears. She kicks a tree in frustration. Every leaf on the tree is dumped on her. All she can think of was "Why did I let my shyness and stage fright take over. I was so close and now I can't join the competition. My dream of being a singer is ruin, not only that I won't be able to thank that kind blond boy for wishing me good luck. He might be the same age as me. Oh what was his name again? Naruto no it was Johnny! Agh now I'll never know his name, and I can't believe that arrogant jerk push me, if I ever see Sasuke again I will tell him straight".**

 **Hinata begins walking home and says "Great now I got to face the wrap of grandpa, and I know he ain't gonna be happy hearing this". Now there is an extreme close up of Mito** **singing "Firework" by Katy Perry. She sung it pitch** **perfect but she does not move at all. Jiraiya makes notes for himself while hearing Mito. Mito sings high pitch while staring at nothing " You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July. Cos baby you're a firework...". The music ends as auditions are finally over.**

 **Miss Biwako sighs in happiness saying, "** **Okay, that's everyone, Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya then looks at his clipboard and says to Biwako, "Phew. Alright, call everyone back to stage Miss Biwako and let's get-". However Miss Biwako speaks in Jiraiya's ear very loudly with the bullhorn as she didn't get up from her seat. Jiraiya is pissed having to become nearly deaf while Miss Biwako says, "Hello? Can I have everybody back to stage please! Everyone come back to stage for selection!". After she stops talking, Jiraiya says "Okay, thank you, Miss Biwako". But karma comes back for him as Miss Biwako uses the bullhorn again. Miss Biwako says very loudly while looking at him "You're welcome, Mr. Sannin".**

 **The scene then cuts to dramatic close ups of nervous people on stage awaiting judgment.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the first official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the first chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story. Oh and yes the respective songs that were heard in the film will be in this story.**

 **Are you guys happy I add a extra scene about Naruto, Hinata and Mito questioning about how their life would of turned out differently? I also wanted to make sure Naruto and Hinata are born a year apart from their age since in the actual anime it states that Naruto is two months older than Hinata. So I thought why not a year apart difference so this story's timeline can be in 2016!.** **Jiraiya also speaks French and not just English, but he isn't going to understand Japanese. Ok Spanish lyrics I chose not to translated it in this chapter** **so I decided to keep it that way. I** **needed to add a extra scene of Naruto getting angry at Sasuke and Hinata being angry with herself.**

 **Here's some trivia information about Johnny! I will adding more trivia about the characters in both versions of my stories. Well here's the trivia: Johnny is known as "the rebel" according to the Sing official website. Johnny has a British accent due to his voice actor, Taron Egerton being British in real life. Johnny's voice actor is in his mid twenties in real life. His voice actor is a huge fan of Stevie Wonder, and finally got to meet him during the world premiere of _Sing_. Despite him being a huge fan of Stevie Wonder, Taron admits he has a hard time trying to buy tickets to see Stevie perform live in concert.**

 **Johnny's introduction scene is the first of the five (Johnny, Rosita, Ash, Meena and Mike)! His rehearsal performance of "All of Me" was the last of four (Mike, Ash, Gunter/Rosita and Johnny). His final performance of "I'm Still Standing" was the second of five (Rosita and Gunter had sung before Johnny). If you go on his page on the official Sing website, you will see a list of all the songs Buster Moon gave him to play on the piano. All the songs were smooth and soulful upbeat songs since Buster refers to Johnny as a big soulful guy. All the songs are added as a playlist and Johnny sings four songs that are on the list. The four songs you can hear him sing in the film are: The Way I Feel Inside, Stay With Me, All of Me & I'm Still Standing.**

 **Johnny is the only character in Sing to be part of a Critically Endangered species. He admits he played the piano during his childhood. He and Meena are the only two major characters that stayed at the Moon Theater overnight, to do something that was important. In Johnny's case it was to play the piano way better, after seeing him and his friends on the call back list right after his dad got arrested. Whereas for Meena it was to help Buster Moon clean up the theater before Nana Noodleman arrive.**

 **During the theater flooding scene, Taron Egerton's character, Johnny, saves everyone by pushing Meena out of the way of the only exit. In Kingsman: The Secret Service, Egerton's character Eggsy also saves several people when a room begins to flood by breaking through a glass window.**

 **And the last trivia fact: The scene where Big Daddy makes his escape is reminiscent of the scene in Kingsman: The Secret Service, where Eggsy (Taron Egerton) tries to escape his stepfather's thugs by jumping from roof to roof.**

 **As I said before I will be adding extra scenes in the story, but the storyline of the film will still stay the same. I like all the songs in the movie, I will add all of them in my story. My favorite characters in Sing are: Johnny, Meena, Big Daddy, Mrs Crawly and the T-Qeez! The Japanese reference in the film was on point and funny! My favorite scene is when Johnny mimics his father while doing a practice drive when Drake's Hold On We're Going Home song is playing in the background. The saddest scene that broke my heart was seeing Johnny get shunned by his father after he heards him say he is nothing like him, while he visits him in prison.**

 **My favorite songs in Sing are: The Way I Feel Inside, Stay With Me, All of Me, I'm Still Standing, Don't You Bout A Thing, Kira Kira Killer & Ninja Re Bang Bang! All the Naruto characters will be wearing the exact outfits that the characters in Sing wore. **

**I found out at least 20 names of the piglets in Sing. The names are: Avery, Amy, Carrie, Iggy, Perry, Carla, Gail, Rory, Micky, Moe, Nelson, Hannah, Tess, Kelly, George, Andy, Freddy, Caspar, Zoe, and Leo. Therefore I'm keeping the names in the story. Well that's all I have to say to guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U 4 giving me positive reviews so far! Oh and thank U 12oj3n, PinkiePieParty122894, Yoko89 & NiteOwl18 for following the story including putting the story as your favorite. I'm happy you guys loved the first chapter! And thanks NiteOwl18 for following the Japanese version of this story 2! Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Taron Egerton**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Peter Serafinowicz**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Tori Kelly**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Seth MacFarlane**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Matthew McConaughey**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Garth Jennings**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nick Kroll**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Peter Lurie**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Megan Hollingshead**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Scarlett Johansson**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by Beck Bennett**

 **13\. Hitomi: voiced by Leslie Jones**

 **14\. Elder Hyuga: voiced by Jay Pharoah**

 **15\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **16\. Asuma: voiced by Adam Buxton**

 **17\. Tsubaki: voiced by Tiffany Vollmer**

 **18\. Moegi: voiced by Wendee Lee**

 **19\. Jirobo: voiced by Michael Sorich**

 **20\. Konohamaru: voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey**

 **21\. Obito: voiced by Neil Kaplan**

 **22\. Kankuro: voiced by Michael Lindsay**

 **23\. Udon: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **24\. Kasumi: voiced by Meredith McCoy**

 **25\. Kasumi's mother: voiced by Cynthia Cranz**

 **26\. Gaara: voiced by Wes Anderson**

 **27\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **28\. Orochimaru: voiced by Steve Blum**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 2

 **Jiraiya stands before the huge crowd of people; a tremendous presence for such a tiny ball of fear. While looking at everyone as he walks, Jiraiya says "Alright, let's see now...hmmm...I'll take". He scrutinizes each person in painful silence. Jiraiya rejects most except Kiba's group as he says "...you guys...". Upon hearing this Kiba's group celebrate. Jiraiya then turns to Karin and Suigetsu. He then says out loud while looking at his clipboard, "And which one of you is the girl?". However Karin sarcastically says, "Ha ha. Very funny".**

 **Jiraiya ignores her sarcasm and looks at his clipboard. He then says out loud, "Loud and horrible but shows promise. Welcome to the show". Jiraiya walks away afterwards, and Suigetsu says out loud "Cool. I guess we could hang". But Jiraiya corrects his misunderstanding saying to the boy, "No, no, I just want her. Not you". Realizing hits the duo and let's just say that all Karin and Suigetsu can say at the same time was... "what?". Feeling relieved Jiraiya tells the rest of the contestants "Alright, the rest of the group acts- thank you so much". The rest of the group acts leave the stage defeated. But Jiraiya tries cheering them up saying "Oh, don't feel bad, folks! There'll be a 10% discount on tickets for everyone!".**

 **However a reject says to him an angry tone, "Yeah, sure, thanks a lot". Upon being a reject Suigetsu says out of anger, "Psh Let's get outta here, Karin". However he turns around and sees her not moving. He then feels hesitant and says, "Karin?". Upon hearing her name be call out, Karin says to Suigetsu "Uh, yeah. Yeah, let's go". Now Jiraiya is ready to select more contestants to have in his show. He looks at his list and says with a happy tone, "Okay, soloists: Naruto aka Johnny, Sasuke, Kankuro, Jirobo, Gaara, and Udon!".**

 **Now Naruto, Sasuke, Jirobo, Udon, Kankuro and Gaara nervously step forward. Jiraiya then walks up to Sasuke and says with excitement, "Sasuke. Wowza! I gotta have you in my show!". Sasuke then smirks and says with cockiness "Oh, I, if you insist". Jiraiya smiles after hearing this and says without looking at his clipboard, "And I'll take Kankuro... ". Then Kankuro cheers and says out loud, "Woo-hoo! Yeah!".**

 **Jiraiya then looks at Naruto, Jirobo, Gaara and Udon. He says while trying not to look at his clipboard, "...and one more...let me see now...". Jiraiya circles them, checks them up and down from behind. Jirobo is so nervous that he suddenly farts. Jirobo then says out loud, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry". However Richard farts again as Naruto moves away from him. Jirobo then says "Urgh! What is wrong with me?". Jiraiya while not looking at him and being annoyed says, "Phew. Um, thanks for coming Jirobo".**

 **The man was so upset that he screams. But all of a sudden he steps on Udon's feet as Udon says "argh!". Jirobo looks in horror at what he just did and says "Oh my-! Udon!". Jirobo picks up Udon who looks bewildered. While holding Udon, poor Jirobo fells bad for the little boy. He then says, "You alright? Just hang in there Udon! I gotcha! Oh...oh...whoopsie...oh...gosh..". Jirobo then farts his way off stage carrying the little boy. After Jirobo and Udon left, Jiraiya sighs in relief. Jiraiya then says while getting straight to the point, "Okay, then I'll take...".**

 **Naruto and Gaara are so nervous to hear the results. But Naruto holds his breath. Jiraiya then says, "Gaara! Thank you Naruto I mean Johnny". The whole crowd sighs in sadness after hearing that. Naruto nods sadly in agreement with the decision, and leaves the stage. But Gaara has yet to respond. Jiraiya then looks at Gaara face to face and says, "Gaara? Can you hear me? You're in the show!". Shockily Gaara couldn't because he was deaf! He forgot to cut on his hearing aid that is attached to his right ear. The hearing aid is so small you can blearily see it.**

 **Gaara then says with confusion on his face, "What? Are you talking to me?". Jiraiya takes hold of Miss Biwako's bullhorn. He walks away from Gaara, and says with the bullhorn "Yes! I was saying that you are in". But Jiraiya pauses and realizes a big mistake. Jiraiya then looks at Miss Biwako and says, "Oh geez, this is gonna drive me nuts". However Jiraiya sees Naruto walking slowly and says to him "Johnny, get back here. You're in".**

 **Jiraiya then uses the bullhorn to say, "Thank You Gaara! Goodbye!". As Gaara walks off the stage, Naruto is so relieved that he secretly whispers "Yes!". Upon being happy that he is finally living his dream goal. Feeling happy with the choices he made Jiraiya smiles. He then says, "Okay, that's everyone on my list". But Jiraiya looks again and say, "Ummm...wait a second. Mito...is Mito still here?". Upon hearing her name Mito steps forward and says, "Yes! Yes, I'm here!".**

 **Jiraiya reads his clipboard and says out of boredom, "Mito, Mito, Mito: Great set of pipes but boring to watch...". But Mito sighs hearing this and has her head down. She then says, "I knew it". Mito is about to walk away until Jiraiya says, "So what should I do...I could partner you up with... Choza? Choza! Where are ya?". Choza then happily appears waving his hand in the air. Choza then happily says out loud, "Ya! Ya! Das is me!". As Choza stands next to Mito, Jiraiya can't help but be happy to make the two partners! He then says with excitement, "Ha ha ha yah! It's gonna spice things up on stage". However Mito is so confuse to the point that she says, "Wait, you want us to sing together?".**

 **Before Jiraiya can answer, Choza interrupted him saying "Ja! The two of us together, are you joking me? We're going to be spicy, no? Hahaha haha!". Mito then looks scare looking at the big chubby man. Outside the theater, all the rejects were sad and angry. Kasumi sighs in sadness while her furious mother leads her out ahead of a crowd of people leaving the auditorium. Kasumi's mother then yells out in anger saying, "That Sannin is a fool! Kasumi! You're gonna be a star one day!". Shizune then arrives seeing everyone leaving with anger and sadness on their faces. Konohamaru then comes up to Shizune and says, "Auditions are over, pal. The show's already been cast". Konohamaru then leaves as Shizune wonders if this was all a dream.**

 **Inside the theater, Jiraiya smiles looking at the acts he has choosen. He then says with pride, "Okay, you are my chosen few". Naruto happily says "Yes!". While everyone else cheers happily too!**

 **Jiraiya continues saying "This is it folks. A defining moment in all of our lives...". However before he can finish, Moegi and her sisters came holding a boom box. Jiraiya then looks at them in confusion and says, "Ummm, no, no, no, not you guys. I dismissed all the group acts already; you, you can go home". But Moegi and her sister don't understand English. So they bow and says to Jiraiya in Japanese "Ware ware wa kono sho de yarukodoga tetemo shiwawase desu!". Jiraiya honestly tells them, "Look, look, look I'm really sorry but all the slots are filled and-".**

 **But Moegi and her sisters don't listen. So they say, "Ware ware wa futatabi anata no dameni utemasu!". They then turn on the music anger was shown on Jiraiya's face as they began dancing. Jiraiya then yells out saying, "No no, no! Listen, no in show! Good bye. Bye". But the group didn't leave and Jiraiya yells out, "Miss Biwako!". They giggle as Miss Biwako shoos them off the stage. Miss Biwako says to the little girls, "Come on, you guys, outta here, come on, off the stage...thank you so much...". Shizune then walks in and takes a seat in the back of the auditorium. She then idly reads one of the flyers. Sasuke on the other hand leans on the chest and asks Jiraiya "Hey Sannin! What's the story? Is the prize really inside this thing?". Jiraiya looks at the chest for a second and says, "The prize? Oh sure. Yes, it's all in there".**

 **Sasuke then arrogantly says, "Well open it, will ya? I wanna see what $100,000 looks like". Upon hearing this Naruto says "Me too!". Whereas Choza says, "Open it!", and Mito says "Go on let's see it!". Jiraiya says "Sure. I'll open it". But he paused after hearing what Sasuke says, he thought he mishear the tall 18 year old. Jiraiya looks at Sasuke and says in confusion "Wait, what did you say?". Shizune arrived on stage saying, "He said a hundred thousand dollars". She hands the flyer to Jiraiya who emits a shrill yelp.**

 **Jiraiya then freaks out and says out of nervousness "Uhh...I forgot my keys...I'll...be right back...". He then grabs Miss Biwako and pulls her offstage. While everyone on stage was confuse at what just happen a few moments ago. So the group decides to wait until Jiraiya comes back with Shizune and Miss Biwako. We now cut to Jiraiya's office, where we see Miss Biwako crying very loudly. But Jiraiya paces frantically trying to clam Miss Biwako down.**

 **Jiraiya says to her once again, "For the last time Miss Biwako, I am not going to fire you. Now would you pull yourself together. And please blow that nose of yours". She blows her nose. And it sounds like a gloop-filled trumpet. Jiraiya can't handle hearing that sound and he honestly tells her, "No no no! Not in here. Blow it outside! Thank you". Upon hearing this Miss Biwako says in an apologetic way "I'm sorry, Mr. Sannin...". She scuttles out of the room, howling with remorse. While Shizune sits at Jiraiya's desk, Jiraiya starts to pace again.**

 **Shizune decides to cheer Jiraiya up by saying, "Jiraiya, whaddya expect? She's like, 200 years old". But Jiraiya doesn't listen at all. He begs her and says in a pleading tone, "Shizune. Please. Look, if your folks could just loan me the money until". Upon hearing this Shizune laughed and shakes her head. She then honestly says, "$100,000? Jiraiya, come on!". Jiraiya starts mutter and pacing. He then says "Whew...I've gotta think. I've gotta think. I've got to come up with a solution, I've got to think, there's got to be a way...". However Shizune tells this in a honestly way, "Look maybe it's time to stop thinking and it's time to just move on. I mean, this theatre of yours - you could get some decent money for it and, I dunno, maybe we could do something together"..**

 **To be honest Jiraiya didn't want to do that and says to her, "What, what, sit around playing video games? Dah! Do you know what that is?". Jiraiya points to a bucket etched with the logo: Sannin's car wash. Shizune looks with a weird expression and says, "Uhhh...It's a bucket?". Jiraiya is proud of the answer and says "Yes and do you know why I have this bucket?". Shizune is confuse and says, "Cos the roof is leaking". However Jiraiya points to a different bucket filled with water. He then shouts, "No, that's the bucket for the leak". Jiraiya then points back to the first bucket. He holds it and says to Shizune with honesty "I have this one cuz it belonged to my father. Every day for 30 years he worked his butt off washing cars just so I could buy this place. Every day, Shizune. Just for me".**

 **Shizune was touched by the speech and says "Wow. He sounds like a great dad". But she sighs in concern saying "So how do you wanna handle this?". Before Jiraiya can say anything, Miss Biwako calls him. She says to him, "Uh Mr. Sannin, I got Rin from the bank holding on line 2 again". Jiraiya sighs and honestly says "Well there's only one thing I can do".**

 **We then cut to the auditorium doors burst open revealing Jiraiya holding the orange flyer and Shizune walking behind him. The contestants mill about on stage. Jiraiya says out loud, "Okay, everybody listen up! I gotta send you all home. Right now. The contestants all look confused. Jiraiya decides to explain saying "Yup. Cuz like my dad used to say, "get a good night's sleep, and do a great day's work!". Shizune gets angry at hearing this, and slaps her hand on her forehead.**

 **Jiraiya then says with excitement on his face, "That's right. Rehearsals begin first thing tomorrow morning and if you wanna become stars and win a hundred grand, then you better be ready to work harder than you've ever worked in your lives. So get some sleep and dream big dreams!". Upon hearing this Naruto says, "Blimey!". As everyone is still excited, Choza says "This is great!". But the moment doesn't last long, because everyone see Moegi and her sisters appear on stage with them.**

 **They dance around their boombox. The boombox plays in audio " _Kira Kira Kira Happy Happy Happy". Jiraiya gets angry and says "Miss Biwako". On cue Miss Biwako appears and says as the sisters giggling "_ OK. Come on, that's enough now, come on, off the stage... ". As the contestants leave Mito laughs and says "This is exciting, isn't it?".**

 **While the contestants disappeared out of view, Shizune approaches Jiraiya. She says to him in confusion "Dream big dreams?". Jiraiya gets happy saying "I know, that's good, right?". Oh man does Shizune get worry and says "What about the hundred grand?". Jiraiya looks at her and says "Don't you worry, Shizune. There's gotta be a way to get it". However Shizune freaks out saying, "What? Jiraiya, no, listen to me!". She reminds him about his career saying in anger "This show is not gonna save your theatre. You're at rock bottom, pal". Jiraiya smirks hearing this and looks at his female friend.**

 **He then says with confidence, "Yep. And do you know what's great about hitting rock bottom, Shizune?". Jiraiya then mounts a moon prop attached to a scenic cable. He then says while being pull up in the air, "There's only one way left to go, and that's up!". And with that Jiraiya shoots up high into the rafters.**

 **The scene cuts to a camera pulling back from the TV set where the evening news is playing. Naruto and the other contestants are outside the theater being shown on TV! Tsubaki says while looking at the contestants "And you can see the lucky few leaving the theatre behind me. Now back to you in the studio, Shibi...". Hinata is sitting at the kitchen table, tears rolling down her cheeks as she whisks a bowl of batter. Hitomi lifts a tray of muffins from the oven and feels bad for her daughter.**

 **She gets comfortable and looks at Hinata saying, "Oh honey, please don't cry. You are not a failure. There'll be other chances, you just-". But her father interrupted her and says "Bah! The heck there will!". He then preaches from the doorway. Hitomi gets so angry and says "Dad please". Once again her father interrupted her and says to his granddaughter "Come on, don't you want this?".**

 **Hinata looks away saying "Well, sure, but I messed it up". Her grandfather shows a fist and says out loud "Then, you gotta go back there tomorrow and say, "Mr Sannin, I demand you let me re-audition!" Be confident! Show em you ain't gonna be pushed around! You got that, Hinata?". In reality all Hinata can say was "Um". Smiling grandpa says "Good. Now go get my cocoa". He then takes the muffins and leaves. While Hinata and Hitomi look at him with confusion.**

 **At Karin's apartment we find Suigetsu ignoring Karin. We hear the sound of Suigetsu singing and strumming his guitar. He sings in a rude way saying "I won't sell out for nobody, Won't follow no fool...". Karin angrily looks at him and says "Would you stop! I'd only be doing it for us". But Suigetsu sitting on a couch turns away saying "Oh really?". Karin while still looking at him says "Yes really! If I won that money, we could build our own recording studio, start our own label, I mean the whole world would get to hear your songs". Still ignoring her Suigetsu starts to sing with his guitar.**

 **He sings in a rude way again saying "I'm not listening to my girlfriend. Cos she just wants to sell out...". Karin basically gives up and storms out of her apartment.**

 **At night time Sasuke is busking a regular jazz tone but changes to the Girl from Ipanema tune when a pretty female with long pink hair passes by. Her name is Sakura and she wears purple eye shadow, a blueish-purple sequin dress covered by a short-cut light-blue jacket, and purple shoes. She also carries a purse with her on visits to the nightclub. She remains aloof despite Sasuke serenading her down the street and around the corner to. Well the exterior of a night club. The pretty girl walks straight into the club and beckons Sasuke to come, too. But Sasuke is turned away by none other than Obito.**

 **Now Obito is much taller than Sasuke. Because Obito is an adult. He is around the same height and body build as Iruka. However Obito has face expressions that mirrored Iruka's son Naruto. Obito has on a black suit and black shade glasses. Let's just say the man loves doing his job. Obito likes staying quiet but speaks in his mind. He says in his mind "I'm not letting this guy in even if he doesn't have a car". Upon seeing Sakura in the club, Sasuke says "Hey! Just a minute! Wait, wait-".**

 **He then looks at Obito and says, "Aw, look at-I know Sasori the manager, he'll vouch for me! Come on!". Obito shakes his head saying no silently, and pushes Sasuke aside to allow 3 thugs to pass. The three thugs were Orochimaru who has long black hair, Kabuto and Jugo. All three of them wear different outfits. Orochimaru as the leader wears a black leather jacket covering a white shirt, along with a black hat and black pants with a large belt buckle. Kabuto with short gray hair wears a black and white jacket and a black flat cap. Whereas Jugo with long orange hair wears a light blue jacket covering a dark blue shirt, and appears to have squinted eyes.**

 **Upon seeing Obito, Orochimaru says "Hey Obito, how's it going". Obito lets them in and Sasuke angrily shouts outs "Oh, for crying out loud! Oh yeah, oh, let the thugs in. Let the thugs in. Fine". Obito doesn't care what Sasuke says and continues doing his job. But in silence Sasuke rudely honks his sax at him.**

 **Now we see Naruto walking in the hideout with a smile on his face. His father's gang is with his father looking at something. But Iruka calls out to Naruto saying "There he is! I got a surprise for you, my son. Ha haha". Naruto** **drops his skateboard and** **walks up to him saying "What's that?". Now that Naruto is standing next to his father, Iruka looks at Asuma and says "Tell him the plan". Asuma looks at Naruto then he looks at the display in front of him. Asuma begins explaining "Right. We've been told there's a ship carrying 25 million in gold, gonna dock at night right here, with the usual guards here and here. But lucky for us, there's a sewer right under here, so the getaway driver meets us here".**

 **Iruka begins shaking Naruto by the shoulder saying, "And that is gonna be you this time, Naruto". However Naruto is shock hearing this. To be honest he didn't want to be the get away driver. He wants his family life to stay away from his dream goal. That's why he says to his father face to face, "Huh- you want, you want me to drive?".**

 **Iruka smiles looking at his son with pride and says "Yeah, it's time my boy had a proper role in the gang, eh?". But Naruto steps away from his father and honestly tells him, "Hang on, hang on, Dad. Kakashi's always been our driver. The only reason why he didn't do it last time was because he told Guy to do it". Iruka then looks at Kakashi and says "Kakashi don't mind, do ya Kakashi?".** **Naruto and Iruka both look at him waiting for a response.** **Upon hearing this Kakashi is seen wearing a black shirt and an orange tie covered by indigo pants with aqua suspenders. Kakashi shifts clearly uneasy with this change of plan. He then says in honestly "No. No, that's fine".**

 **Iruka is so excited he says "Yeah" while jumping in the air. But Naruto gets nervous and says "So when exactly is this ship comin' in then?". Asuma looks at him and can tell Naruto is worry about something. Pushing all thoughts aside Asuma says "We ain't got a date yet-". Before he can continue Naruto with hope on his face interrupted saying "Probably won't be for a while though, will it?". Iruka shakes him gently saying "Well what do you care? It's the last job we ever need to do. When it comes in, we go - right?". Asuma, Guy and Kakashi nods their heads in agreement. But Naruto walks away from them showing sadness on his face while saying "Great. Can't wait".**

 **While walking all Naruto can think of was how hard things are now that he has to do his family life with his dream goal. Now sitting in his room, Naruto thought what his late mother went through at his age. He thought she might had have it way worse than him. Then again he didn't know, and still wonders if he can ask his dad about her. Come to think of it he couldn't remember when was the last time he asked his dad about her. Laying on his bed Naruto continued looking at the ceiling as he now wonder if Hinata will ask Mr. Sannin if she can be in the show.**

 **It is now night time and Mito was talking on the phone making sure her 20 kids get ready for bed. She stands at the end of a toothbrushing production line on the telephone. Mito talks honestly while saying "Um hi, I saw your ad in the paper. Yes, I need a nanny, just for a couple of weeks. You can? Great! Oh, the kids? Yes, they're wonderful. They, yeah, I have 20. No I'm-I'm not joking. But they're really no problem... Hello? Hello?". She sighs in sadness as her 20 kids train' rushes past her once again. Caspar then says "Goodnight, mommy!".**

 **Mito is now in the kitchen, but the front door opens and Hashirama shuffles wearily through it. It's clearly been raining outside. Mito takes his coat and case. She's so excited to talk. Mito begins saying with a smile on her face, "Hey! How was the big meeting?". Hashirama on the other hand groans and opens the fridge. Mito looks at him in sadness and says "That bad, really?". She then shows the flyer and says, "Well, I have something really exciting to tell you-". Instead Hashirama scoffs some pie as he plods towards the sofa. He then says out loud, "Mmmm. You make the best pie, honey".**

 **Mito can't take it and says "Listen Hashirama, I know it's short notice but I could really use some help with the kids tomorrow because, well, you are not gonna believe what I did today...". There is no sound coming out of her husbands mouth. Mito then says, "Hashirama? Are you listening to me?". Hashirama's answer is a loud snore and the food on his lap slides off his plate. Mito sighs while the TV drones on. Hashirama snores again. Luckily Mito hears Jiraiya's voice inside her head.**

 **Jiraiya's voice plays in her head saying, "Rehearsals begin first thing tomorrow morning so get some sleep and dream big dreams!". Mito then smiles saying "Hmm". Filled with a renewed sense of purpose, Mito strides out of the lounge, opens the cupboard and reaches to the back. She pulls out a power drill and a toy train. A pull of the trigger confirms it is powered up and ready for use. From outside we hear blasts of drilling, sawing and hammering and we see lights indicating activity inside. Rain falls. It's the same shot but the sun has risen and the power tool concerto finally comes to an end.**

 **An alarm clock rings and activates a hanmade system that opens the curtains in the children's bedroom and triggers a tape recorded message from Mito. "Good morning, everybody. Now, I want you all dressed before breakfast!". The children while groaning, groggily do as they're told. A Heath Robinson-style device takes care of the chores. Devices pour cereal and milk into bowls before lifting out of sight. The piglets run to the table and devour the cereal. All the children shout out, "Breakfast", while Hashirama sleepily enters, pulling on a jacket.**

 **He says out loud, "Mito have you seen my car keys?". Mito's recording says "Don't forget, your keys are in your coat pocket". Hashirama looks in his coat pocket and sees that it's true. He then turns around and says "Oh, I found 'em. Bye honey". Hashirama is oblivious to the mechanics whirring above his head. Mito's recording says "Bye, Hashirama". But a whistle is hear as Hashirama closes the door. Mito's recording now says "Time for school!".**

 **The children rise from the table and the entire table cloth is lifted on wires and carried out... A device hands each piglet a backpack. Mito's recording then says "Bye Avery, Bye Amy, Bye Carrie, Bye Iggy, Bye Perry, Bye Carla, Bye Gail, Bye Rory, Bye Micky, Bye Moe, Bye Nelson, Bye Hannah, Bye Tess, Bye Kelly, Bye George, Bye Andy, Bye Freddy, Bye Caspar, Bye Zoe, and Bye Leo". With that a counter flips to 20, triggering the door to close and lock.**

 **Mito joins the rest of the contestants entering the theatre. Jiraiya is then hear off screen saying, "This contest is war!". The contests are on stage receiving instructions from Jiraiya while Miss Biwako hands out song lists to them. Jiraiya says out loud to everyone "This stage is the battlefield. Your song is your weapon. Now, you only get one shot to blow that audience away, so choose carefully from the list of songs I've selected for each of you". The contestants regard their individual lists with vocal interest. Whereas Karin arrives late on stage.**

 **Jiraiya sees her lateness and sarcastically says "Ah, talked some sense into that boyfriend of yours". Karin doesn't look at Jiraiya and says in honestly "Suigetsu is an artist, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that". Jiraiya fires back at the comment saying "You're right, I don't understand that at all". He then hands Karin a song list. She looks bemused, while Kiba and his group fight over the song list. Kiba shouts out loud saying "Just stop it! Give it to me!".**

 **Jiraiya continued talking while looking at everyone "Now, you'll notice each list also includes my costume and performance suggestions. Okay! Miss Biwako will show you to your rehearsal spaces. Now, let's get to work!". The contestants begin to exit stage in an optimistic hubbub. We follow Jiraiya as he walks amongst them backstage. However Naruto looks at his list and walks behind Jiraiya to get his attention as Jiraiya sends everyone to a different room.**

 **Naruto then says out loud as he walks next to Jiraiya, "Excuse me, Mr. Sannin? For some reason it says here that I should be playing the piano?". Naruto looks at his list while Jiraiya tells him by smiling "Yes, just imagine: big soulful guy like you tenderly playing the keys. There'll be goosebumps everywhere!". Jiraiya could see the excitement in his mind, but Naruto breaks the happy moment saying "Well I haven't played the piano since I was a kid-". Before Naruto can continue Jiraiya interrupted him saying a with serious tone, "Miss Biwako! We're gonna need some piano lessons over here". Jiraiya walks away after that.**

 **Miss Biwako heard him and says "Yes sir!". She then looks at Naruto with a smile on her face, and kindly says "Up the stairs, I'll be right with you". Naruto starts walking up stairs while Miss Biwako continues looking at something. Meanwhile Jiraiya shows Kankuro a separate room saying "And Kankuro, you're in here". Kankuro gets happy saying "You got it Mr. Sannin". Kankuro goes into his new room, but Jiraiya is cut off by the sound of yelling. Jiraiya runs to see where the yelling is coming from. He sees that Kiba and his group are fighting.**

 **Unagi yells saying "Check your ego, man". Jiraiya cuts in saying "Hey hey, break it up, break it up, break it up". Kiba gets angry very angry from the looks of it. But Unagi continued saying "Oh yeah? Tell, Kiba - he started it!". Kiba then shouts back saying "That's right! Just like I started this band! My band, Unagi!". Unagi then pushes Kiba and says "Oh forgive me, your highness!". As the two kept fighting Kaito tries to stop them. He tells them "Guys, come on!".**

 **As the three boys continue to bicker, Jiraiya notices Moegi and her sisters rehearsing in the next room. He shouts at the girls saying, "No no no no, hey, hey! Out! Get out of here!". He bangs on the glass and gestures for them to exit by wiggling his finger, which they misinterpret as choreography and uses it as a dance move while they continued dancing to Koi Koi Koi by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Jiraiya then looks at the three boys and says "Look, just calm down and pick a song". He then makes his exit leaving Kiba and his group.**

 **We now come to see Mito and Choza in their rehearsal room, the two look at each other face to face. Mito begins to tell Choza with a serious look on her face. "I think we'll probably have a better chance of winning if I do the singing part and leave the dancing part to you". Choza begins laughing uncontrollably and couldn't handle hearing what he just heard. He then says with happiness "Bah! Are you joking me? You are just in need of like a super cool varm up!".**

 **Choza now hits play on a stereo. Thumping music plays, and he unzips his tracksuit to reveal an eye-popping unitard. He then holds Mito's hand and says "Come on! Let's take off zeez clothes!". Mito has a horrified look on her face and releases her hand from him. Now Mito steps away from Choza. She then says out of fear "That-that is not necessary". Mito tries covering her eyes as Choza gets un dresss but all she could say was, "Oh! That is a lot of skin". Choza tries to get rid of Mito's concern by saying, "Don't you look so vorried face! I've got one for you too!".**

 **He holds up a tiny dress and is about to give it to Mito. That is until an angry Sasuke flings the door open. Sasuke yells at Choza in complete anger saying, "Hey fatty! Keep it down, will ya!". Choza smiles saying "Oh sorry!". Sasuke then slams the door shut after that. While walking Sasuke was piss that Naruto can get a room upstairs all to himself while he has to deal with noisy contestants.**

 **We now see Karin exiting her rehearsal room. She sees Jiraiya and decides to give him a piece of her mind. Karin yells at him saying, "Hey Sannin! You gave me the wrong list. Cheesy pop's not exactly my style". Jiraiya looks at her in surprise and sees the list in her hand. He then has an idea and says, "Style - I am glad you brought that up...Now, let's see...". Jiraiya presents her with a bright pink leotard dress. He then says, "There" and hands it to her. Upon seeing the dress Karin says "ugh" in disguise. She couldn't handle looking at the hideous thing. Jiraiya says in excitement "Isn't this a great color for you?".**

 **Karin gets sarcastic and says to Jiraiya, "I can't tell - it's melting my eyes". The rock star looks at the rest of the clothes and asks him, "You got anything in black?". Jiraiya turns back to the rail not understanding the life of a rock star wearing dark colors. He then looks at Karin face to face and says, "Black? What, you want everyone to think you're going to a funeral? Think you're some kind of artsy-fartsy type? No, no, no, no, no...". He then pulls out a sparkly princess dress, and hands it to Karin. To be honest Karin was fed up with Jiraiya right now.**

 **The Sannin then says with emotion, "Bingo! Pop star princess!". But the moment was short lived when a black out suddenly plunges the theatre into darkness. Now in the dark, Karin says "what?". Naruto walks down stairs joining the others and says to them, "Powers out". Naruto continued standing on the steps, while Choza asks, "Is this part of the competition?".**

 **Jiraiya throws his hands in the air saying, "Okay everybody, don't panic, don't panic". Now Sasuke comes asking "What's going on?". Looking at Miss Biwako, Jiraiya asks her, "Talk to me, Biwako". She looks at him in concern and says, "When did we last pay the power company, Mr. Sannin?". Jiraiya winces since he can't remember when was the last time he payed the bill. The contestants fumble and bump about in the darkness. However Jiraiya was surprised to see that Naruto was calm in a situation like this, not to mention quiet. He wonders if the tall boy was use to this kinda of thing.**

 **To calm everyone else down who was still freaking out, Jiraiya decides to handle this in a calm matter. He then says in a calm matter, "Oh for Pete's sake... Okay, don't worry everybody. I will take care of this. In the meantime, you will continue to rehearse in the dark!". Everyone was shock hearing this news. Karin repeat saying, "What?". Mito admits saying, "But I can't see anything". Choza decides to show her something to calm her worries down. Choza says to her by looking at her, "Don't you worry Mito, I have glow sticks". Choza then shakes them as proof in his hands.**

 **Jiraiya was relieved that Choza had a back up plan. He then says to lighten up thier moods, "Great. Use this time to shake off those first day inhibitions and I'll be right back". While Jiraiya was walking away, Naruto walks back up stairs to continue his piano lessons. Sasuke was shock beyond belief and says "You gotta be kidding me!". Upon seeing Naruto get back to work, Miss Biwako tells everyone through her bull horn "Okay, you heard him! Back to work now! Come on, everybody". Everyone did what they were told, while Choza sings and waves his glow sticks in the air.**

 **Outside Jiraiya climbs out of his office window holding the end of a power cable. He shimmies carefully along a ledge but a piece of the theater suddenly breaks off under his foot. Jiraiya then looks at theater and says to it, "Woah! Sorry, old girl. I'll fix that". He prepares to jump across to the neighbouring department store. Jiraiya leaps in the air, but tragically misses! We now see Hinata arriving at the theater with a cake tin as Jiraiya bounces in front of her on the end of his power cable like a yoyo.**

 **Hinata looks at him in confusion and says "Mr. Sannin?". But all Jiraiya could say was "Uhhhhh...". To break the weird moment, Hinata begins by telling him, "You probably don't remember me but I, uh, I auditioned yesterday and I-". Before she can continue Jiraiya pleads, and asks her for a favor. He says to her in a straight to the point matter, "Hey listen, do you think maybe you could reach the ledge?". Hinata looks up and see the ledge that Jiraiya just told her about. She looks down at Jiraiya and says, "That ledge?".**

 **Hinata lifts Jiraiya up to the ledge with her arms. Despite the man being heavier than she thought, but she managed some how. Hinata secretly was happy that Kung fu came in handy for her. Jiraiya was nevertheless shock by what he saw. He says to her in loyalty. "Whoa! That's a... Those are heckuva arms you've got there! Thanks a lot, kid!". While Jiraiya rushes to connect his cable to his neighbour's supply. Hinata looks at her index cards to say what she wants to say to him.**

 **She reads the card that she has in her hand. Hinata begins saying, "Uhhh... Mr. Sannin. M-my name is Hinata and I baked a cake for you and uh, I-I was wondering if you'd maybe give me a 2nd chance to-". Like before Jiraiya interrupted her saying, "Just a moment please. Be right with ya!". Jiraiya's power cable is too short. He pulls very hard. A few seconds later back in Jiraiya's office, the power cable is released from under a door. However the cord traps Miss Biwako against the cabinet!**

 **Thus the lights go on. Everyone cheers while Sasuke says "It's about time". Naruto was happy the lights were back on because now he can practice the piano better by seeing it. However like before Miss Biwako is still pinned against the cabinet. She weakly says "Johnny". Naruto stops playing for a second, he turns around and sees his teacher cover in wires. He gets up and says, "Miss Biwako! I terribly sorry, I didn't see ya there. Guess I was to caught up on playing the piano again". Naruto un ties Miss Biwako who sighs in relief, but is sad that she couldn't eat her dirty sandwich that was on the floor now.**

 **She looks at Naruto and thanks him for untiring her. Naruto sits back on the seat and continues playing the piano while Miss Biwako heads downstairs to make another sandwich.**

 **We now cut to Jiraiya re-entering the backstage area with Hinata by his side. The two are walking while Hinata is amaze by how it all looks. Not taking his eye off anything, Jiraiya tells her, "Yep, mind your head here. Hey, can you pull up that scenic cable?. Hinata looks at it and says, "You mean this?". She pulls a lever (up high) and the stage scenic rises. Jiraiya looks at her and says, "Yes, that's it! Great. And the house lights?". Hinata throws two switches, illuminating the spectacular auditorium. Upon seeing the auditorium Hinata is speechless and says "Wow".**

 **Jiraiya smiles with pride and says, Ah, I know. Beautiful, isn't she?". But Jiraiya is also charmed by Hinata's shared expression of wonder. An idea came to him just thinking about it. Jiraiya looks at her and says "You know what kid, how would you like to be a part of this show?". Hinata is shock and says, "Really? Wait, oh my gosh, I was just gonna ask about that!". Jiraiya is happy with her answer and says, "Great! 'Cos I could really use a stage hand". However Hinata is confuse and says, "Stage hand? But-". Jiraiya waves a hand telling her, "Aw, don't worry about it, you're gonna pick it up in no time. I'll teach you everything I know. Follow me!".**

 **We now see the two backstage where Hinata sees many different rehearsal rooms. Jiraiya tells her while they are walking, "These are the rehearsal spaces and dressing rooms and up here we got workshops and the main office...". Hinata stops to admire all the different acts rehearsing in their rooms. A delightful musical pandorama if you ask her. She sees Choza dancing, Karin playing her guitar and Kankuro singing something.**

 **Choza says in his rehearsal room as he tries to get Mito to relax, "Touch ya toes...up in ze air! Touch ya toes...up in ze air!". Hinata smiles saying "Awesome". But Sasuke hear her and says, "Awesome? Pah!". Hinata turns around to see Sasuke standing on the steps. All Hinata could think of was, "I didn't even know he was there". But she then thought "I wonder where Naruto is, I know he is one of the contestants here. Then again Jiraiya did say that Naruto works in his office because he plays the piano with Miss Biwako. At least he is in a place that is peace and quiet compare to down here".**

 **Hinata laughs thinking about it a kind tall boy who prefers piece and quiet. Now that she thinks about it, she wonders if Sasuke prefers it too. Then again she hasn't forgiven him for what he did to her that day. Now she can sense that Sasuke is looking at her.**

 **Sasuke looks at Hinata arrogantly and says, "I think the word you're after is awful. And that's me restraining myself. Not an ounce o' talent between 'em, not an ounce. In fact, you know what? I think that prize is as good as mine already".**

 **We now cut to Sasuke who sits opposite to a big bank manager.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the second official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the second chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story. I was going to end chapter 1 at the part where the big error of prize money is found out. But I had decided to end chapter 1 after the audition scene is finished. But I'm glad I added 7 extra scenes!**

 **Ok here's my favorite songs in Sing. I forgot to add number 8 to the list. Once again my favorite songs in Sing are: The Way I Feel Inside, Stay With Me, All of Me, I'm Still Standing, Don't You Bout A Thing, Kira Kira Killer, Ninja Re Bang Bang & My Way! **

**This time here is some trivia facts about Meena! Meena is known as "The Teenager" according to the _Sing_ Website. She and the alpaca are the only known contestants to flub their audition. Her introduction scene is the fourth of five. In her audition, she was originally going to sing "Chandelier" by Sia, but she was overcome with shyness before being rushed off stage by Mike. During her audition, she stalled for 13 seconds before being stopped by Mike. Her final performance of "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing" was the fifth of five. She only sung three songs in the film. Not only that she has 35 songs on her playlist, while Johnny only has 30 songs on his playlist.**

 **As I say before Meena and Johnny are the only two major characters that stayed at the Moon Theater overnight, to do something that was important. For Meena it was to help Buster Moon clean up the theater before Nana Noodlemanarrive. Whereas in Johnny's case it was to play the piano way better, after seeing him and his friends on the call back list right after his dad got arrested.**

 **Ok last trivia fact:** **The flood scene pushes Meena into the ticket booth window, and the force of the water got her stuck inside it. Which caused the water inside the theater to build up. Rosita and Gunter tried to get her unplugged but they were unsuccessful until Johnny helped out. If it weren't for him seeing that Meena was stuck from a higher standard point of view and swimming right to her, Meena would have drowned.**

 **Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U 4 giving me positive reviews so far! Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Taron Egerton**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Peter Serafinowicz**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Tori Kelly**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Seth MacFarlane**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Matthew McConaughey**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Garth Jennings**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nick Kroll**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Peter Lurie**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Megan Hollingshead**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Scarlett Johansson**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by Beck Bennett**

 **13\. Hitomi: voiced by Leslie Jones**

 **14\. Elder Hyuga: voiced by Jay Pharoah**

 **15\. Natsu: voiced by** **Laraine Newman**

 **16\. Rin: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **17\. Ami: voiced by Tara Strong**

 **18\. Moegi: voiced by Wendee Lee**

 **19\. Obito: voiced by Neil Kaplan**

 **20\. Kankuro: voiced by Michael Lindsay**

 **21\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **22\. Orochimaru: voiced by Steve Blum**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 3

 **We now cut to Sasuke who sits opposite to a big bank manager. He gets so full of himself with confidence saying, "** **Yes indeed, I am about to come into a very, very large sum of money. $100,000 to be precise". The large unnamed bank manager says with suspecting "Well, is that so? In that case sir you'll be wanting our platinum card". The bank manager pushes a silver credit card towards Sasuke.**

 **At night time Sakura** **is walking up to the club entrance. She hears a car horn blast, and everyone turns to see Sasuke pulling up in a red sports car.** **Everyone, including Sakura, is in awe. Sasuke exits his car and offers his arm to Sakura. She takes it with a smile on her face. They approach the door to the club. Sasuke looks at Obito and says, "** **Well, well, well, hello again!".** **Obito looks at them and allows them entry... Into the pulsating light they go.**

 **In Karin's apartment, Karin and Suigetsu** **are laughing at song choices together on the sofa. Suigetsu says out loud,"** **Ha! Oh man, these are like, the cheesiest songs of all time". Karin stops laughing to say, "I know, right. I mean, I was even thinking of writing my own song instead". However Suigetsu stops laughing after hearing that. He looks at her and says, "Wait, what? Your own song?". Karin then looks at him being shock and says, "Well, yeah...".**

 **Before she can explain, Suigetsu says to her in honesty "Look, if you wanna win that money, just do what the white hair man says". Now Karin was angry and says to him, "Why? You think I can't write my own song?". Then Suigetsu throws his hands in the air to surrender. He looks at Karin and says in truth, "Whoa, whoa. I'm just saying, not everyone can write songs, okay? I know I make it look easy, babe, but it's not". After that Suigetsu exits, leaving Karin to look at the song list and to reconsider the choice she made.**

 **We now see Hinata who steps off the bus, humming along to her headphones. As the bus pulls away it reveals her front yard full of people excited to see her.**

 **Her grandma looks at her and says, "** **Oh, here she is! Quiet down everybody Shhh!". Everyone is silent. But Hinata turns to her mother asking her what's going on.** **She takes off her headphones as she looks at everyone.** **However her grandfather asks her, "** **So, Hinata? Are ya in the show?". Hinata then says in honestly "Uh. Well... Yeah kinda but". Before she can explain, everyone in the crowd cheers in happiness.**

 **Natsu says in happiness, "** **Woooo-hoooo! She did it!". While her husband says, "Aaaaaah! I knew it! I knew it!". Hitomi hugs Hinata and says "Oh, I'm so proud o' you, I could pop!". Hinata's grandfather proudly holds his crane in the air saying, "That's my birthday wish comin' true right there!". Natsu then looks at Hinata with pride and says, "Way to go, Hinata!". Even a random member in the crowd says "Oh Hinata We love you!".**

 **Hinata is freak out that she gets nervous. She hides her eyes with her bangs. Then she whispered to her mother saying, "Mom? What the heck?". Hitomi looks at her daughter and honestly tells her, " Wait a minute, wait a minute. Don't be mad, okay? It was your Grandma. She told the whole street about your audition". Now Hinata puts her foot down. Because she is trying to tell everyone the truth. She then says, "Mom, no, wait-".**

 **However Hitomi doesn't let her daughter finish her sentence. She hugs her daughter and says while smiling "Shush baby, you need to save that singing voice of yours so from now on, just nod or shake your head, okay?". Hinata nods her head. While neighbors call her name and take pictures.**

 **At the gang hideout, Iruka is seen outside standing at a gas machine. He looks up from his stopwatch to see the gang's truck shuddering towards him. Iruka shakes his head as it pulls up next to him. Naruto leans out of the window revealing himself as the driver of the truck. As the radio is blasting "Hold On, We're Going Home" by Drake.**

 **With a smile on his face and leaning his arm out of the window, Naruto asks his father "** **How was that, dad?". But Iruka yells at Naruto in anger saying "** **You're still too soft on them corners Naruto - you gotta attack 'em! And you're crunchin' the gears, I told ya you gotta be gentle with the-". But Iruka gets frustrated because of the loud music,** **while Naruto angrily sighs not looking at him** **. He then says, "Look, turn that down, I can't-".**

 **Shockingly Iruka couldn't finish his sentence. Because Naruto doesn't wait for the rest of his father's advice. He just puts the pedal down and drives off leaving his father furious. As the truck disappeared Iruka yells out "** **Oi! Listen to your father!". But Naruto** **roars down the track with the truck - he puts his head down and looks fierce. He looks up at the ceiling in anger and says, "** **Ya too soft on the corners, Naruto!". He then makes a left turn and says, "Ya not doing it right, Naruto!".**

 **He then drives faster looking up at the ceiling again and says, "Speed up Naruto!". However Naruto doesn't even know that he is driving like a maniac. But he looks at the front of the window and says "Do it like I showed you-". Suddenly he sees that he is about to hit his father. Naruto screams, "Woah!" and slams his foot on the brakes.**

 **Seeing nothing but dust, Naruto breathes heavily and cuts the radio off. He panics and starts to say "Dad? Oh no, I've run over my dad". Naruto sits back in his seat. Beat as dust settles Naruto is sad. Luckily Iruka pops up and slams the hood of the car scaring Naruto like crazy. Iruka laughs seeing the look on his son's face, and happily says "Now, that is more like it!". As Iruka is happy that Naruto can finally drive, Naruto on the other hand is annoy that his father wasn't even harm by nearly getting run over. Including that his father had scared him as a little payback.**

 **As Mito** **creeps in through the front door to find the lights low and her 'system' completing cleaning tasks. She** **peeps in the kids room and they are all asleep. A recording of Mito finishes up. The recording says out loud, "And the 3 little pigs lived happily ever after. Good night my angels". She then quickly closes the door. Now Mito climbs into bed next to Hashirama who is very tire.**

 **Mito looks at him and says "Hashirama? Are you awake?". Hashirama sleeping sideways says "Hmmm". She looks at him saying, "How was your day? Honey?". Hashirama yawns saying "Same as always". Mito looks at him still and says, "It was?". Shockingly Hashirama** **affectionately lays his hand on her leg. He then says to her, "** **Mmm-hmm. Oh, I don't know how you do it all honey, G'night". Mito smiles saying "Good night". Then Hashirama** **rolls over, leaving Mito beaming with excitement.**

 **It's morning time, and Jiraiya was in his office. Water drips into Jiraiya's bucket for the leak. Above it, we find Jiraiya high up on a ladder fixing a pipe with some tape, singing a tune. He** **wipes away water that has dripped on the photo of himself and his father cutting the ribbon. Jiraiya smiles at the memory.**

 **-Flashback-**

 **Jiraiya says, "** **All human great and small, welcome to the Sannin Theater!". He cuts the ribbon as everyone cheers. Even Shizune and Miss Biwako was also shown at the event smiling. While his father was seen wearing** **a light-brown flat cap and glasses along with a green plaid shirt covered by a green jacket. He also wore beige pants and brown shoes. Jiraiya even hugged his father afterwards.**

 **However** **Miss Biwako brings Jiraiya back to reality. She calls out to him saying, "Mr. Sannin?.** **I have Rin from the bank-** **".**

 **Jiraiya looks at her in shock and says, "** **Wha-no no no no, tell her, I'll call her back in the morning". But Miss Biwako says to him in reality, "Oh, I can't. She's right here".**

 **Yep just like Miss Biwako said, Rin appeared next to her. She is a light pale girl with dark brown hair, purple patches on her cheeks and has brown eyes. Rin is seen wearing** **a black top tight long sleeved shirt and a light blue tall skirt and red framed glasses. She also wears high-heeled boots. Now Rin looked angry at Jiraiya from the looks of it.**

 **Jiraiya nervously looks at her and says "Rin! Hello!". We now see Jiraiya** **ushers Rin out of the theater. She yells at him in anger saying, "** **I work for a bank, not a charity, and if your accounts are not settled by the end of the month-". Jiraiya tries calming her down by staring at her face to face. He says to her, "Okay-Rin, I personally guarantee by the end of this month this show is going to be the biggest hit this city has ever seen". Rin huffs hearing this and tells Jiraiya straight. "Mr. Sannin, none of your shows have ever worked! None of them! You've had your chances, now settle your accounts or we will repossess this property!". Now she turns to walk away.**

 **Jiraiya waves goodbye to her saying, "** **Okay - toodle-oo. Haha!". However he sees Miss Biwako looking at him with real concern. She says to him, "What are you going to do, Mr. Sannin?". Jiraiya looks away from her saying, "Honestly? I have no idea".**

 **Night time comes around now.** **Sprinklers hiss and crickets creak. Underwater lights illuminate a pool on the grounds of a fine L.A.-style mansion. Shizune approaches the waters' edge sipping from a soda can. She sheds her bathrobe to reveal a bikini, before walking to the end of a diving board. She takes a deep breath, and dives in the water. Underwater Shizune is a graceful swimmer. Elegant strokes pull her through the water and back to the surface. Which makes her find out that she is looking straight into Jiraiya's face!**

 **Seeing him causes Shizune to scream saying, "Aaargh!". Jiraiya smirks saying, "Hmm. Are you wearing a bikini Shizune?". She hits the water in anger saying, "W-what are you-". But a voice calls from the main house window. "Shizune? Is everything alright?". She looks at the light on window and says, "Yep just doing my laps Mom". Now Shizune looks away in embarrassment.**

 ** _We then see Shizune_ and Jiraiya sit side by side on inflatable chairs playing the Xbox in the pool house. We do not see the game, we only watch Jiraiya and Shizune.**

 **Jiraiya sitting on the right looks at her and says, "** **So what, you live in the pool house now?". Shizune does look at him for a second but continues playing the game. She says to him, "Yeah, my folks want me to be more you, know 'independent,' I guess. They even hooked me up with this life coach dude". Jiraiya is confuse and says "Life coach?". Shizune decides to explain saying "Yeah. I guess he's gonna help me find me find my purpose in life. I thought I had one, but it turns out, it wasn't the right one or something? I dunno. Anyway, he's got me on this whole schedule thing. It's like Mondays take out the recycling, Tuesdays mow the lawn, Wednesdays go visit my Aunt, Thursdays clean the pool, it's like, don't we have people to do all this stuff?".**

 **Oh man Jiraiya didn't care about the schedule except for one topic. He looks at Shizune and says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Your Aunt is still alive?".** **Without taking her eyes off the game, Shizune knocks over his surfboard, revealing a family photo on the wall, at the centre of which sits a spectacular surly aristocratic female women.** **Shizune still doesn't look at him and says, "Oh Yeah!".**

 **Jiraiya looks at the photo and says, "** **Wow. And she's rich, right?". Shizune says to answer his question, "She's loaded. But trust me, you don't wanna go near my Aunt - Brrr - she is one mean women". She continued playing the game without saying another word. Jiraiya forgets the game and gazes up at this scary old woman. A smile of great interest spreads across his face.**

 **At the Sannin theater, Sasuke is shown on stage wearing a different suit. He is singing "Let's Face the Music and Dance" by the late Frank Sinatra. "** **There may be trouble ahead...But while there's moonlight and music and love and romance. Let's face the music and dance...". In the wing Jiraiya coaches Hinata with the lighting system.**

 **He tells her while looking at the stage, "** **Now fade up the spot". Hinata does what she is told and hears Jiraiya say, "Good". He then tells her, "Lower the moon...". But Miss Biwako stands next to him saying, "Coffee?". Jiraiya takes the cup and says "Thank You Miss Biwako". Sasuke then sings, "Before the fiddlers have fled...". However Hinata pulls a cable but it gets stuck. Jiraiya sees the problem and calmly says, "Okay, that's normal. Just needs a knock". Hinata knocks on the cable as if it were a door and the ropes loosen. The moon lowers behind Sasuke. As he sings "Let's face the music and dance...".**

 **Jiraiya looks at her and says, "See? You're gettin' it". As he drinks the coffee, Miss Biwako looks distracted. She looks around her saying, "Anyone seen my glass eye? Darn thing keeps poppin' out...".**

 **Upon hearing this Jiraiya takes the cup from his lips to reveal her glass eye in his mouth. He gags and spits the eyeball which hits a lever. The lighting rig hits the stage scaring Sasuke like crazy. A sandbag swings and knocks Kankuro flying. The glass eye ricochets against a light and shoots back into Miss Biwako's head where it belongs.**

 **Sasuke angrily looks at Hinata and says in anger, "You almost killed me Jumbo!". Hinata defends herself telling him, "It wasn't me!". But Sasuke who doesn't believe her, puts his hands on his hips and says "Oh is that so". However he screams "ah" as he sees a small fire on the stage. Hinata screams "ah" as she sees the fire too. Hinata then runs with an extinguisher and puts out the small fire while Sasuke moves away from her. Jiraiya then looks at Kankuro and calls out to him because the boy's feet was sticking out of the rigging.**

 **The only thing Kankuro can say was "Urgh". Kankuro is now placed in an ambulance with his neck in a brace. Jiraiya says to him before the door closes "Kankuro! You're gonna be alright, okay! Just, just hang in there, buddy!". While Jiraiya is concerned as the ambulance pulls away. Kiba and Kaito storm out of the theater. Jiraiya sees them and says, "Kiba? Kaito?". They don't answer. The 3rd member exits in tears.**

 **Jiraiya looks at him and says, "Why aren't you guys rehearsing?". Unagi tells him, "We're through. They said I'm an intolerable egomaniac. I don't even know what that means!". He cries even harder and runs away. Inside the theater Miss Biwako helps to put the fire out on stage. Jiraiya comes in and looks at her. He says, "Alright, we're two acts down - give me some good news, Miss Biwako". She walks on the stage to see if it's ok. Miss Biwako says out loud, "Oh, it's not as bad as it looks, uh". But a piece of the stage collapses beneath her. Miss Biwako then says "Oopsie daisy".**

 **Jiraiya turns around to look at Hinata. He then asks her, "Hinata. How would you like to re-audition for the show?". Hinata looks at him and says in shock "Really? Well Yeah". Jiraiya happily says "Great!". But she gets Flummoxed and says "I mean-no". Now Jiraiya is confuse and says "What?". Hinata looks at him and explains saying, "I mean, yes, I can sing. But no, I get so nervous and - I can't do it. I mean, I would totally do it but - no, I... No". He looks at her and says, "I'm gonna take that as a maybe".**

 **Now we see Moegi and her sisters run pass Jiraiya. He sees them and says, "Great! Look, they're back!". Jiraiya looks at Hinata and tells her, "We're gonna come back to this, Hinata!". Inside the sisters rehearsal room Jiraiya comes in to see them. He walks in and shuts off the music system.**

 **Moegi and her sisters look at Jiraiya as he stands in the center of them. Jiraiya kindly says to them, "** **Listen, guys, forget what I said before. You are very talented. Please join the show. Okay? Yes? No?". He sees that they don't understand him, and he forgot that they speak Japanese. Therefore he pulls out his Japanese English dictionary.**

 **Jiraiya says to the girls in Japanese, "** **Oh! Um, here... Anata-da shi. Sugoku kusai yo ashii no-tsume, ii- shoni mitei kusai". Oh man he doesn't even know that he told them "** **Your routine is horrible, your footwork stinks like feet"** **. The sisters gasp. Moegi and three of her sisters leave. While one of them slaps Jiraiya on the face confusing him. The sister that slapped him picks up the boom box.**

 **As she leaves Jiraiya says to her, "** **What? Hey, no no no! Wait, wait, wait! Don't do, don't go!". In Mito and Choza's rehearsal room, Choza is baffled by the sight of... Mito covering the floor in color coded dance steps. While "Venus" by Bananarama plays in the background.**

 **Choza asks Mito in confusion, "** **Oh, what is this for?". Mito looks at her creation and says, "Now we use this to follow the steps". She demonstrates by stiffly following the steps as she sings. Mito sings while saying, "Goddess on a mountain top burning like a silver flame. The summit of beauty and love-". Before she can continue Caspar runs into the room messing up the place.**

 **Mito yells at her son in anger, "** **Caspar! Caspar! No!". Choza wonders if he should copy Caspar and says, "How about this? Ha ha!". Mito doesn't hear Choza and tries to stop her son from making a mess. She tells her son, "Come on! What did I tell you?". Mito then looks at Choza with guilt and says, "I'm so sorry, he had a fever and it was too late to get a sitter, so- ". Now she looks at her hyper son and says, "Well ya seem fine now!". Little Caspar is shown dancing messing up everything on the floor.**

 **Choza joins in on the fun and is happy. He then sings, "** **Well I'm your Venus. I'm your fire at your desire!". Mito gets angry and scolds Choza saying, "** **Stop! You're messing it up! Hey!".**

 **Meanwhile Jiraiya is in Karin's rehearsal room.** **He plays the intro to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Karin looks at him and honestly tells him, "I am not singing this". Jiraiya is speechless and says to her, "What's not to like? You're a female and you're a teenager - this song was made for you". Looking at him unfazed Karin says to Jiraiya, "Wow. It's like you can see inside my tiny teenage mind". Upon hearing this Jiraiya happily says, "I know, right? You just gotta add some moves and a little bit of-". However he decides to show her what he means. Jiraiya acts out the song, unaware of how stupid he looks.**

 **He sings the lyrics saying, "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe! Go for it!". Karin sarcastically looks at him and says, "Oh you mean like this?". She sings in a sarcastic way with a phony smile, "Try to chase me, but here's my number. So call me maybe". After she stops singing, Jiraiya smiles saying "There ya go! You're a natural!".**

 **In Jiraiya's office Naruto is shown practicing the piano. He thumps the piano keys in frustration. Naruto then places both hands on his cheeks as he says "** **Uggghh...". Miss Biwako stands behind him looking at files as she honestly says, "Yes, that was very bad". Naruto then turns around looking at his teacher after getting a negative review. However Iruka's voice is heard saying, "Naruto, come in. Over". The voice comes from Naruto's jacket hanging from the coat rack. Miss Biwako looks at Naruto with a smile saying, "Oh Johnny, your jacket's talking". As Naruto reaches for his jacket, he sees Miss Biwako looking at him. Iruka is then heard saying, "Naruto, where are ya?".**

 **When Miss Biwako looks away, Naruto takes out the walkie talkie. He then responds saying, "Dad, what's going on? Over". We now cut to Naruto downstairs of the backstage area where Jiraiya looks at him in confusion. Because Jiraiya is now the one upstairs trying to understand what is going on.**

 **Jiraiya now talks to Naruto in anger, "** **Whaddya mean you gotta leave now?". Naruto looks at him with frustration on his face. He then tells Jiraiya in less details, "** **I know. I'm so sorry. It's just, I've got this family business thing". Jiraiya then has his hands on his hips and says, "** **Do I need to start worrying about your commitment here Johnny? Tell me no...". Naruto then waves a hand in the air saying, "No. Absolutely not. I promise it won't happen again". Jiraiya looks away and says, "It better not". As Jiraiya takes his leave, Naruto tells him "Thank You Mr. Sannin".**

 **While Naruto runs out Jiraiya says in his mind, "Out of everyone here, your the only one I worry about the most".** **Hinata while working on the stage lights, sees Naruto running out the building and wonders where he is going. She decides to get back to work before Jiraiya sees her slacking off. Hinata admits she can tell that something was making Naruto frustrated as she wanted to ask him what's going on, but this made her stop because she knows when not to get into someone else's business.**

 **As Jiraiya walks into his office, Miss Biwako sits at the piano. He can tell her student told her the same thing he told him. He takes a seat at his desk and looks at some papers. To be honest Jiraiya couldn't understand why Naruto had to go back and forth with rehearsals. It didn't make sense, and he wonders if the boy's family knew about it. Then again he thought Naruto probably didn't want his family to get involved.**

 **Miss Biwako looks at him with concern on her face. She tries to say something but couldn't. Jiraiya asks her, "What's wrong? I can tell your worry about him". Miss Biwako sighs and has a sad expression on her face. Jiraiya can see that this conversation just turned serious. Now Miss Biwako felt like she was having de vu again. Jiraiya then asks her, "Is it hard to train someone that you think is similar to your first student?". Miss Biwako nods her head yes. Deep down she can tell that her new student felt like someone that she use to teach when this theater was first owned by Mr. Sannin.**

 **Miss Biwako decides to explain by saying, "We got the deed to this theater in 1992, right?". Jiraiya nods his head saying yes. Thus she continues explaining, "I been around a lot but I never had a student to train. Until the year of 1997". Jiraiya fell out of his seat hearing that. Miss Biwako doesn't look at him and says, "My first student was a young woman. I can tell she was in her mid 20s. What age I don't know, but I can tell she had potential". She touches the piano key and says, "She was so spiritual and kind. Of course she did get angry when she needed to. But she was so great at music. My very first student didn't wanted to rush things, however she understood the burden of being a singer".**

 **Now Miss Biwako sees Jiraiya sitting back in his chair. She laughs upon seeing his reaction. But she says this to the man, "I still know my first students name. And no I refuse to tell who she is. But I will say this Mr. Sannin, my student was completely honest telling me where she kept going in between rehearsals at this theater. To be honest she told me she learned how to play the piano for 4 years straight from 1987 to 1991". Jiraiya was speechless he thought Miss Biwako would forget lots of things, but seeing that she never forgets someone loving music was incredible.**

 **The kind lady smiles like she never showed him before. And says, "My student was living here with her husband. But she was happy, and said she would love to show the world of music to him. To be honest she was afraid if he would hate her dream of being a singer, but she said she would still be there with him for whatever choice he or she made as a career". Then the atmosphere went dark, Jiraiya could tell that the next part wasn't so good. Miss Biwako went to a frown in a instant. She then says, "My student was progressing with her piano skills. However she told me that despite her and her husband being British she didn't care if people teased her because of her accent. She loved everyone's culture especially each different style of music, but mostly she found out that she was a soulful type of person".**

 **Jiraiya didn't know who this mysterious lady was but he can see that Naruto maybe is just like her. He wants to hear more of the story to see what happens next. Miss Biwako can see that Jiraiya isn't talking which was a good sign. She then gets up to relax her muscles and sits back down to continue her. "Anyway in 1998 she told me that she was pregnant with her very first child. I saw how happy she was and she says her husband couldn't wait to be a father. That's when she predicted that her going back and forth to rehearsals would be tough on her because she was due very soon". Before she can continue Jiraiya asks her, "What was her due date?".**

 **Miss Biwako looks at Jiraiya and says, "She said her due date was October of 1999. I can tell her stomach was getting a little round during that same year. However after she give birth that's when tragedy started. I got a call from her a few days after her child was born. She told me that she had gotten sick and had to stay in the hospital until she recovers. I hadn't heard from her since then, Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya had his head down after hearing the whole story, he like Miss Biwako had suspected that her first student had probably die or moved after that. But the atmosphere grew lighter as Miss Biwako says this, "Even though I lost one student I won't lose another. I'm gonna make sure Johnny's full potential and talent is realized by everyone Mr. Sannin!". Jiraiya smiles hearing that he hopes the past isn't repeated again.** **The two then went back to work.**

 **At night time, Karin** **enters her apartment while being exhausted. But doesn't notice that loud music blasts from the next room. In the next room Suigetsu and a mysterious girl sing "** **Love Interruption" by Jack White** **in union, "** **I want love to forget that you offended me. How you have defended me when everybody tore me down. Karin calls out to Suigetsu saying, "Baby, I'm back". She opens the door to find Suigetsu rehearsing with another female! They share a mic and gaze adoringly at each other saying, "Change my friends to enemies-".**

 **That is until they spot Karin looking at them, and the music falters. Karin then asks Suigetsu in confusion, "What is going on here?".**

 **The new girl has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut, and brown eyes. She wears a red and black striped dress and a jean jacket, along with black leggings and black sneakers with red laces. Including a golden chain necklace. Heck she also wears mascara and light purple eyeshadow. The new girl takes off her funky pink star sunglasses. She introduces herself saying, "** **Hi, I'm Ami".**

 **After hearing this, Karin gets angry and says "Ami?". We now see Karin's front door open as Suigetsu and Ami rush out. Suigetsu then looks at Karin and tells her, "** **Hey, what did you expect? You're never** **around anymore". Karin** **appears at the door - extremely upset. She shouts at him saying, "** **I did it for us, Suigetsu! You and me!". Karin then hurls Suigetsu's guitar case at him. He then says "argh" as he feels the case hit him in the face. Ami walks up to Karin saying, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry - I think I left my sunglasses in there-".**

 **However Karin slams the door in Ami's face, and as if the strings holding her were cut. She slides to the floor. Suigetsu is heard off screen saying, "Come on Ami, let's get outta here".**

 **We now travel across the heaving dance floor and find Sasuke with his girlfriend gambling with 3 thugs. Orochimaru lays the last card. Sasuke has won! Sasuke excitedly says out loud throwing his hands in the air, "Jackpot, baby! Woo hoo! Well, I say we call it a night there fellas. Hey, put the cash in my car, will ya Sasori? Hahaha!".**

 **Sasuke slips Sasori $20 and Sasori exits with Sasuke's winnings. Orochimaru looks at Sasuke and says, "Well. You're one great card player, Sasuke". Upon hearing this Sasuke laughs saying, "Haha! Not so bad ya self". Sakura laughs while looking at the two boys talking to one another. However Orochimaru says this to his rival, "Except I still can't tell how you cheated". Sasuke gets angry hearing this. He then tells Orochimaru, "Cheated? Cheated? Oh, I am offended". Looking at Sakura, he tells her, "Come on baby, let's cut some rug".**

 **As Sasuke walks away, Orochimaru spies a white piece of paper sticking out of Sasuke's jacket. His suspicion leads him to reach for it, so he tackles Sasuke to the ground. Which makes Sasuke yell out in pain, and in doing so Orochimaru pulls out an ace card. Sasuke looks at the card and says, "What the- oh, uh... How did that get there-". He then turns to see Sakura standing there. Now Sasuke shouts out, "Run for it baby!".**

 **Sasuke kicks Orochimaru in the ribs making the man scream in pain. Orochimaru gets off of him. Sasuke then runs and leaps over the balcony. Orochimaru yells out in fury saying, "Get Him!". Sasuke lands on a streamer which sails over the dance floor before ripping on a women's sharp bobby pin. Sasuke then scrambles to the door. He then yells out, "Excuse me!". Orochimaru and his henchmen weren't too far away as Orochimaru says "Don't let him get away!".**

 **Sasuke finally gets into his car just as Sasori is closing his trunk. Sasuke closes his car door and says, "Thanks, Sasori!". Suddenly Orochimaru along with Kabuto and Jugo burst out of the front door. Jugo yells at Sasori saying, "Get outta the way!". Sasuke shoots off, and the thugs leap onto the back of his car. But Sasuke swerves, and the thugs fly off into the alleyway. Seeing the thugs cover in trash Sasuke shouts out in happiness, "So long, suckers! Ha ha ha!". And with that Sasuke drives away at top speed.**

 **We then see Orochimaru, Kabuto and Jugo. They peel themselves off the ground. Humiliated and robbed, they all start to growl. This is so not over yet.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the third official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story.**

 **Just gotta write 3 more chapters, then I will write a sequel to this story! Not too much extra scenes in this chapter, it was only eight extra scenes this time. But in the next chapter it will be more extra scenes! I wanted to write extra scenes with Jiraiya and Biwako. And I will do it again in chapter 5.**

 **This time here is some trivia facts about Rosita! She** **is known as "The Mom" according to _Sing_ Website. Her introduction scene is the second of five (She is shown after Johnny). She sung Firework twice. Her botched rehearsal performance of "Shake It Off" was the third of four. Her final performance of "Shake It Off" with Gunter was the first of five. If you go on her official website page, she has 29 songs on her playlist. And lastly she and Gunter sung Venus in the soundtrack.**

 **Now here's some trivia about Gunter! He** **is known as "The Dynamo" according to the Sing Website. Gunter is the only main performer to not experience or create any life problems or conflict for himself. According to a description from Amazon's listing for the DVD and Blu-Ray release of _Sing_ , Gunter is from Scandinavia. Gunter appeared in Despicable Me: Minion Rush as of the update in December 2016, before the film was released. He became the instructor of the new special mission instead of characters in Despicable Me universe, while the theme in the location Paradise Mall was added with some contents related to the film. And lastly on his official website page, he has 32 songs on his playlist! ****Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U 4 giving me positive reviews so far! Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Taron Egerton**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Peter Serafinowicz**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Tori Kelly**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Seth MacFarlane**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Matthew McConaughey**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Garth Jennings**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nick Kroll**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Peter Lurie**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Megan Hollingshead**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Scarlett Johansson**

 **12\. Kakashi: voiced by Dave Wittenberg**

 **13\. Guy: voiced by Skip Stellrecht**

 **14\. Asuma: voiced by Adam Buxton**

 **15\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **16\. Tsunade: voiced by Jennifer Saunders**

 **17\. Kasumi's Mother: voiced by** **Cynthia Cranz**

 **18\. Orochimaru: voiced by Steve Blum**

 **19\. Kabuto: voiced by** **Henry Dittman**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 4

 **We now see Shizune who answers her cell phone while walking down the street. She holds the phone to her left ear saying, "Good morning Jiraiya". Split Screen: Shizune talks to Jiraiya (who is somewhere else). Jiraiya is hear saying, "Hey Shizune, how are ya?". Now Shizune says, "Good. How's the show going?". Jiraiya smiles saying, "Aw, it's going great. And, hey, that's a sharp jacket you've got on today". Shizune smiles and says, "Oh thanks wait". But she is horrified at the last quote. Shizune screams seeing Jiraiya next to her as she says "aaah!".**

 **The split screen is now one shot. Shizune stands facing Jiraiya in the same place. Jiraiya is outside an old mansion. She shouts at him saying, "What are you doing here?". Jiraiya walks next to her and says, "Shizune, you can't come visit your Aunt without bringing her some flowers". He yanks some flowers from a pot and says "here". Jiraiya hands the bunch to Shizune and rings the doorbell. She gets scare after the doorbell rang and says to Jiraiya, "What? No! Jiraiya, no! Don't go in there!".**

 **The door is opened by a old man name Homura. He is a light black man with light gray hair. Homura wears glasses on his face. He also wears a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie and black shoes. Not only that he is the same height as Jiraiya. Homura says out loud, "Yes, can I help you?". Inside the mansion, Jiraiya scans the hall before throwing his arms open wide in recognition of Tsunade. He throws his arms in the air saying out of excitement, "Ah, Tsunade!".**

 **We reveal Tsunade, a fearsome elderly women dressed like Norma Desmond, descending a magnificent staircase. She is wearing a purple dress and purple transparent sleeves and purple head bands with a purple gem and pink feathers. She has a purple feather fan. She also has a pink necklace. She wears gold earrings as well as three gold bracelets on her arms. Let's just say she looks really angry from the looks of it, sending a mean glare to the two young adults that are visiting her.**

 **Jiraiya speaks again without a care in the world, "Just look at you, dear! Wow. You don't look a day over 90". Upon hearing this Shizune shouts out "Oh My Gosh". Jiraiya rushes up and offers Tsunade the flowers. She is clearly appalled. But Jiraiya now speaks loud, thinking she might be deaf. He says, "Jiraiya Sannin! We met at Shizune's graduation!". Tsunade then turns to look at the fearful Shizune. Shizune is scare as Tsunade says, "Oh, lucky me. A visit from my useless niece and her ghastly little theater friend". Jiraiya is excited saying, "Look at that - she remembers me!". But now he gets serious saying, "Okay Tsunade, how would you like to be the sponsor for a very prestigious prize?".**

 **Tsunade looks away from Jiraiya saying, "Not for that singing contest I saw on the news". Jiraiya shakes his head saying, "That's the one!". However Tsunade looks at him right in his face and says, "Oh, I see. You don't have the money, do you?". Jiraiya gets nervous and says, "Well, we don't quite have it all locked in just yet". Tsunade walks away saying, "Well, you'll not get a cent out of me". Jiraiya starts to beg and says to her, "Tsunade, please, just listen to me for a sec-". The sentence is never finished because Tsunade angrily tells him, "No, absolutely not".**

 **Shizune then shouts out saying, "Don't listen to him, Aunt Tsunade". Tsunade then angrily shouts "I'm not listening to either of you". She then gives a tea cup to her niece. She then says to Shizune, "Lapsang Souchong. No sugar. And be quick about it". Tsunade walks away after that. Upon realizing she has to make tea, Shizune says "Uh, Aunt Tsunade I don't know how to make tea". Jiraiya then gives the flowers to Shizune and runs to pursue Tsunade.**

 **Now we see a magnificent room decorated with paintings and statues of Tsunade and a devastatingly beautiful view of the city below. Jiraiya sees the poster of Golden Slumbers and says, "Wow. I saw this show when I was a kid. Tsunade, you were absolutely amazing!". Tsunade looks at him and says, "Please. This flattery is futile. I've no intention of bailing you out. Your pathetic shows are the reason that theater no longer has an audience". Jiraiya looks at her and says, "Oh, but this show, it's gonna-gonna pack 'em in like it did in the good old days".**

 **But Tsunade looks across a magnificent lawn to the sprawling city from her huge window. she then says to Jiraiya while looking at the view, "They were not good old days, Mr. Sannin. They were magnificent. And that theater of yours - it was a palace of wonder and magic". Jiraiya looks at her being touched by her words and says, "But Tsunade, it still is". Now Shizune rushes back in with the tea. After hearing how the Sannin theater is like it was back then, Shizune says "yeah right". Hearing this made Jiraiya kick Shizune in the left leg and Shizune says "ow" as she feels the hard kick. Tsunade goes on saying, "I can recall the ushers in their velvet suits. Queues a mile long just to get a ticket. The curtain rising over that glorious stage...".**

 **Suddenly Jiraiya interrupted her saying, "Music and light bringing dreams to life...?". Tsunade trying not to be shock says, "Precisely". Jiraiya then offers her tea - after seeing that his seduction seeming to take effect. Standing next to her at the window, Jiraiya says "Well, it's just like you remember it. In fact, I've made it even more spectacular". Shizune then shouts saying, "No you haven't-". Jiraiya then says "Shh" to Shizune. He looks back at Tsunade saying, "Come see for yourself. A special performance just for you. Whaddya say, Tsunade?". After hearing this the elderly women closes her purple paper fan and says this to his face, "I say... you are a liar, Mr. Sannin". On cue Shizune grabs Jiraiya by the arm and says, "Okay, well, we're done now, thank you Aunt Tsunade".**

 **But shockingly everyone is surprised when Tsunade says this, "But anything's better than spending another evening playing checkers with this old fart". She gestures to Homura standing gormless by the door. All Homura can say was "What?". Jiraiya has a smile on his face and says to Tsunade, "Great. It's gonna blow you away, Tsunade. And that is no lie!".**

 **At the theater Jiraiya is with everyone on stage as he says, "** **Now, listen up! Tomorrow we're gonna have a full preview of the show". The cast were not expecting that!.**

 **Backstage Jiraiya is shown walking with the contestants. Jiraiya is in front of them while Hinata is in the far back. Naruto is right next to Hinata whereas Karin is standing to Hinata's left. Choza is in the middle of Karin while Mito is standing to the right of Choza. But Sasuke is walking right in front of Choza. Jiraiya then continues fixing his tie and says, "A** **nd our audience will be none other than Miss Tsunade Senju!". The cast respond as if this were spectacular but nerve- wracking news. Gasps and 'wows'. Sasuke throws his hands in the air and with excitement says, "Tsunade Senju? She's still alive?".**

 **Jiraiya then looks at Sasuke saying, "Oh yes, and believe me, she's got some pretty high standards, alright - so today we gotta have a full dress rehearsal! And I wanna see ya light up that stage, folks!". As everyone leaves Jiraiya says "Hinata, Miss Biwako!". The two then stand next to Jiraiya. He lays out his blueprint for a new stage design. Jiraiya then asks them, "Whaddya think?". Seeing this makes Miss Biwako smile and say, "Wow, it's so ambitious...". While Hinata agrees saying, "Yeah, are you sure about this?". Jiraiya looks at them and says "I promised Tsunade something spectacular and this - ha! It's gonna blow her away!". Miss Biwako then smiles ands "Oh yes". Jiraiya looks away from the blueprint and says "2 minutes everybody!".**

 **As everyone goes back to the stage Naruto sees his jacket on the coat rack. He also sees Choza walking pass him. However a** **walkie-talkie crackles to life in his jacket. Iruka is hear saying, "Naruto?** **Naruto, where are ya?". Upon hearing this Naruto makes a dash for a private corner. Upon finding a air conditioner, Naruto sees that this spot is quiet enough. Now Iruka is heard saying, "Naruto? Answer the walkie-talkie!". Naruto then responds saying, "Yeah yeah dad, I'm here, I'm here. What's wrong?". Iruka has good news saying, "We got the call. Shipment's comin' in". Hearing this makes Naruto say, "Tonight?". Iruka breaks the happy moment saying, "Not tonight. Now!". Naruto now has a wide eye expression on his face after hearing that, he is speechless holding the walkie talkie in his left hand as Iruka says, "Meet us on the corner of Hector Street in two minutes".**

 **Naruto is now frozen in conflict. Heck he even has the same reaction while driving to meet up with his father's gang. We then see Naruto being uncomfortable as Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma and Guy laugh menacing wearing rabbit masks while Naruto drives them to the location because his father is sitting next to him. While Kakashi, Guy and Asuma are in the back of the truck.** **The truck screeches to a halt. The gang burst out of the back of the truck. They lever a manhole open and Asuma, Kakashi and Guy jump down one by one. Naruto looks left and right to see if they were gone but Iruka thumps the side of the truck - startling Naruto.**

 **Iruka looks at him with his mask on and says, "** **Stay here. We'll be back in exactly 37-". But Naruto crossing his arms in frustration not even looking at his father. Just interrupted his father saying, "Yeah, 37 minutes. Yep. You've told me. Repeatedly". Iruka then looks at his son one last time and grunts. He then runs and jumps down the hole. For a moment Naruto just twitches with indecision. Looking at his watch on his left arm, Naruto's reflection is seen. He smirks and says, "I can make it...". He starts the car gets out of his parking space. Naruto then makes a U-turn with the truck and shoots off down the street.**

 **On stage Sasuke sporting a new purple suit and diamond-topped cane, finishes his rehearsal. Jiraiya claps his hands saying, "Bravo Sasuke, Tsunade's gonna love that!". Sasuke tips his hat saying, "Aw, you're too kind, Mr. Sannin...". In the auditorium seats Jiraiya says to Sasuke, "And I myself am loving that new suit, sir!". Sasuke walks away just as Jiraiya says "Okay, can we see Karin next please? Karin, let's get you out here!". Backstage Karin rises from a dark corner in the gray dress. While Karin walks to the stage Sasuke says to Karin, "Stand back, moody teenager comin' through". Whereas Hinata says with confidence, "Good luck, Karin...".**

 **We now cut to Naruto driving like a maniac to the Sannin Theater he passes two cars which collide into each other).**

 **Jiraiya and Miss Biwako sit discussing blueprints. But now "Call Me Maybe" begins in all its high-energy glory but Karin is miserable. She sings the lyrics in the microphone saying, "I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell. And now you're in the my way...". Karin finds the words unlocking her emotions. Eyes glisten, lips quiver, voice falters. She continued saying, "Your stare was holdin ripped jeans. Skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where your going baby?". Jiraiya and Miss Biwako both look to the stage, confused. Karin's emotional dam bursts and she sobs through the chorus. Now crying Karin sings, "Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe?".**

 **Jiraiya now wonders what is wrong with Karin. He shouts out loudly saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...okay! Enough of that! Cut it! Cut it! Cut it. Cut it". Hinata then cuts off the music as Karin cries even harder. Jiraiya looks at Miss Biwako and says, "I don't think anyone's gonna call her after that. Okay, Karin, um...". He then approaches the stage with caution. Now he says to her in concern, "Hey, come on Karin, what is it, do you not like the dress?". She shakes her head, inadvertently tossing Needles into Jiraiya's face before running off stage.**

 **Jiraiya then says "Ow. Ow!". As he tries to get the needles off his face. Mito sees her depressed and says, "Karin, what's wrong?". Meanwhile Naruto drives like a maniac. He runs a red light and causes cars to swerve out of his way. Nevertheless he makes it to the theater. In the wings, Mito comforts Karin who blows her nose. Sitting on Karin's left Mito says to her, "Well, it sounds to me like you are way better off without that-that-". Then Choza appears helping the girls out saying, "That total super-jerk dinkleschplatt!". Mito looks at him and is impress. She then looks at KRin and says, "Exactly. Total super-jerk dinkleschplatt!". Jiraiya then calls out to everyone backstage saying, "Mito! Choza! You're on next!".**

 **Mito gets off her seat telling Jiraiya "Yeah. Okay". She hands her purse to Karin saying, "Here. There should be some gum or some candy in there somewhere, just help yourself". And with that Mito takes her leave as Karin looks at her without saying anything. Mito is about to go on stage to join Choza. However Naruto bursts through the backstage door in a hurry out of breath. He shouts out loud saying, "Mito! Mito! Wait wait wait!". Standing next to Mito, Naruto says to her, "Can I take your place please?". Mito smiles saying "Sure Johnny, go ahead". Naruto has a smile on his face but the smiles disappeared as Choza is on stage.**

 **Choza is seen changing into a red suit while shouting out, "Okay, get ready cuz I'm warning you, ha ha ha! Ziss stage is about to explode with major piggy power!". Mito then looks at Naruto and says, "I'm so sorry. I have no control". She then walks away as Naruto grunts in frustration looking left and right saying "Ugh". Choza** **sees Mito still in the wings and, laughing, urges her to join.**

 **Mito looks at the stage and says to herself, "** **Okay. Come on. You can do this". Walking on stage she sings with a smile on her face saying, "I Stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain-". But Mito trips and lands on her face in front of Choza. Seeing this makes Hinata stop the music. Jiraiya gets up from his seat and asks Mito, "** **Are you okay?". Not knowing that the question was for Mito, Choza strikes a pose and says "Oh yes, I am fine, thank you. How are you?". Jiraiya looks at them and sighs. He then says "Okay, Johnny! Let's get you out here!". But Jiraiya looks at Mito and Choza in frustration. He tells them, "And you guys - you've gotta work on that routine!". Jiraiya then says with pride, "Take it away, Johnny!".**

 **Naruto rushes on stage with the piano. He sits down on the stu.** **As he plays the piano, Naruto sing "All Of Me" by John Legend. He begins playing the exact key notes while saying, "** ** _What would I do without your smart mouth._ _Drawing me in and you kicking me out._ _You got my head spinning_ no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water. But I'm breathing fine, You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _..."._**

 **In the wings with the cast: Mito rubs her sore nose. Choza stands next to his partner telling her, "** **You can't just sing it, you gotta show zat fire and desire!". Mito looks at her partner and says, "The fire went out a long time ago". However Choza gets confuse and says, "What?". Mito explains saying to Choza, "** **Look, I can't even keep count of the steps!". Choza brushes the response off saying, "Ugh. Counting, shmounting". He then looks at Hinata and Karin while asking them, "She sings too much with her head. Right?".**

 **Mito then turns around seeing Hinata and Karin. They both awkwardly** **nod in agreement with Karin popping her gum while Hinata nods her head. Choza smiles and says to Mito, "** **Yah, yah, see! Forget za steps und just like let ze music take control of your body parts!". Mito then confessed to her hyper no sharing partner saying, "My body parts are not responding, okay? It's never gonna happen". Turning away from the others she sighs and says, "I should just be getting groceries". While walking away, Karin calls out to her saying "Mito, No!". Even Hinata calls out saying "Mito come on", while Choza says "Like, don't go!".**

 **At the front door of the theater, Mito is about to walk out. That is until she heard someone right next her. Sasuke says to her, "** **Psst! Hey! Hey! Right here!". Mito turns to see Sasuke peeping out from behind the door. While looking left and right Sasuke asks her, "You see three nasty lookin' thugs out there?". Looking at him while being confuse Mito says, "Uh no". Sighing in relief Sasuke says to her, "Ah, great". Without looking at her Sasuke also tells her, "Hey, by the way, love your act. Seriously. The part where you fall flat on your face. Oh ho, that cracks me up every time. See ya around skinny!". And with that, Sasuke strolls off leaving Mito lost for words.**

 **We then see Naruto continuing his performance on stage, as he sings " _And you give me all of you". However he messes up a key note making him flinch. He then has a exhaustive look on his face as he says "Oh oh". Hitting the keys in frustration Naruto says "_ Aw, man". While looking at his clipboard Jiraiya tells Naruto truthfully, "Johnny, I know I'm asking a lot of you-". But Naruto in a side way view without moving from the piano; has both curve arms in the air and a worry look on his face saying, "Mr. Sannin, I'm really trying, I promise!". Jiraiya then looks at his clipboard and sees something on it. He then looks back at Naruto asking him, "What about your back up song? Have you practiced that?".**

 **Upon hearing that Naruto rubs his hands while looking at Jiraiya. He then truthfully says, "Uh Not Yet". Jiraiya looks at his clipboard and tells Naruto, "** **Well, why don't we go back and work on that one, okay?". While rubbing a pencil at his ear, Jiraiya also says to Naruto, " I mean look, if you play like that in front of Tsunade Senju-". Miss Biwako shakes her head agreeing with Jiraiya. However his sentence was never finish because Jiraiya looks up to see that Naruto was gone. Evidence by the stu chair spinning around, and echo sounds of him running backstage. Jiraiya then says "Johnny?", while Miss Biwako sighs in sadness. Miss Biwako looks at him and says, "I'm worry this back and forth thing keeps stressing him out Mr. Sannin".**

 **Jiraiya looks at her and says, "I know this habit of his stresses me out too. But there is nothing we can do about it. I heard from Shizune that Sasuke and Mito left earlier than Naruto. Therefore let Hinata, Choza and Karin go home early as well. I think we're all exhausted from today". And with that Jiraiya gets up from his seat and leaves while Miss Biwako leaves to find Karin, Hinata and Choza.**

 **In public Naruto's truck turns a corner and Naruto looks to his left to see where he is at. He screams as he about to hit a car. He then slams his foot on the brakes to avoid hitting a stationary car. Naruto tries to back up but now he is blocked as other cars are in traffic just like him. Up front the two earlier cars that Naruto made collided are still there but this time the two drivers of the said cars are outside arguing about who knows what.**

 **We now see a bag of gold rises out of a manhole including Kakashi, Asuma and Guy coming out of the hole. Iruka says coming out of the hole in happiness, "** **Ha ha ha! We are set for life now, boys!". But when Kakashi, Asuma and Guy look around Iruka sees that they don't share the same euphoria as him. Iruka also looks around saying, "What's goin' on? Where's Naruto?". Asuma looks to his left saying, "He's not here". Suddenly the moment was cut short as sirens were heard by the gang thus Iruka gasps. Kakashi yells out "Run!" while Guy says "Right behind ya!". As the gang ran police cars were chasing them. The group run in a alley, Iruka pushes a garage dumpers in front of one police car. The police car smashed into it making Iruka smile. However as Iruka runs to join his friends he sees outside of the alley that he and his group are surrounded by more cop cars.**

 **Naruto hammers his horn but it's futile. He checks his watch and hits his head on the staring wheel. While hitting his head up and down Naruto says, "Ooh I'm So dead" with the weight of having to fail his dad.**

 **In Karin's apartment, Karin** **sits alone strumming her guitar. Her floor littered in torn photos and posters of her and Suigetsu. While singing she says, "Finally see it's not just a dream when you set it all free". She then says to herself, "Okay wait let me see...". She clears her throat, and sings again beautifully "When you set it all free. When you set it all free. All free, All free".**

 **In the prisoners visitor room, several prisoners that are wearing orange overalls meet with their visitors. We now catch glimpses of their conversations. A Prisoner at glass door number 1 speaks to a women. She says to him, "Have you made any friends?". After hearing this he says to her, "** **No mom I have not made any friends, whaddya think this is kindergarten?". A Prisoner at glass door number 2 says to a random person saying, "** **If you hadn't squealed to the cops, I wouldn't be in here right now...". Then a prisoner at glass door number 3 speaks to Kasumi's Mother. The women says to him "Honey, when ya getting out?". The prisoner said to her, "I'm only gonna be in here a few years". Upon hearing this Kasumi's Mother says to him, "Well where'd ya hide the money?".**

 **A prisoner at glass door number 4 says to his visitor, "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time...". However A prisoner at glass door number 5 doesn't talk to his visitor. We arrive at glass door number 6 with Iruka being visited by Naruto. Iruka holds the phone to his left ear while Naruto holds the phone to his right ear. You can see how really different the two truly are.**

 **Iruka angrily asks his son, "Where were ya?". Naruto while being nervous says to him, "** **Um, well, thing is I went to get gas and um..". But Iruka slams a fist with his right hand on the table scaring Naruto and tells him while yelling, "Don't Lie to me!".** **Looking his father in the eye makes it impossible to lie. Naruto with a sad expression on his face looks at his dad dead in the eye. He then says to Iruka, "** **Um. I was at a rehearsal". Upon hearing this Iruka's face is shown. He is shock and angrily says, "Rehearsal? For what?". Now Naruto is shown making a fist with his left arm. He says to his father, "** **I was at a singing contest". Iruka's anger boils in disgust. Naruto is shown though the glass as he continues saying, "Look Dad. I'm... I'm sorry. I just don't wanna be in your gang. I want a be a singer".**

 **Iruka then has his head down and only says, "A Singer?". Naruto sees how much this hurts his father. So he tries to cheer him up by saying, "I think if Mom was still here. She would understand how we both feel. I always feel like I'm connected to her than you. To be honest I know how you always hate when I ask you about her. But I just wanna know when was the last time I asked you about her?". Seeing this still makes Iruka not speak to him so Naruto decides to change the subject for now.**

 **He goes on saying in a happy mood, "Look Dad. It's ok it's ok, I can get the bail money. There's a prize, it's $100,000-". But Iruka thumps the table so loudly that everyone in the room stops talking. Everyone then looks at him and Naruto in complete silence. Even Naruto is quiet after seeing how he pushed the bottoms of his father to the edge. Iruka angrily looks at his son and says this to him, "How did I end up with a son like you eh?". Now Naruto has a shock horrified expression on his face while being quiet as he hears his father say this to him by still holding the phone, "Your nothing like me. You never were and you never will be". Iruka then gets up and upon seeing him leave, Naruto shouts out "I'll get you out!". Naruto has his face and hands on the glass, and says "Dad wait!". Now Naruto looks through the room standing up having one hand on the tip of the glass and says, "I'll get the money! I promise!".**

 **But Naruto knows that Iruka can't even hear him from a mile away. Because Iruka is now no where to be seen. As evidence shown his seat laying on the floor heck even the phone he used is on the floor.**

 **At night time Miss Biwako is seen leaving Jiraiya's office. She closes the door just as Naruto enters through Jiraiya's office window wearing his rabbit mask. He picks up the chest** **and is about to steal away with it. That is until he looks away from at the desk and sees a board of photographic head shots of his friends. Even his that reads "Natural Born Singer" that is highlighted in a yellow sharpie. Seeing their smiling faces stop Naruto in his tracks as he removes his mask. Naruto has a painful decision to make. He hesitates for a moment.**

 **Miss Biwako re enters the room while being unaware that Naruto is in the room. Upon seeing Naruto she screams saying, "arghh Johnny!". Naruto then sees how frightened his teacher is as she tells him while breathing with her head down, "Oh you. You gave me a fright there". Naruto then holds his teacher's right hand and looks at her face to face. He then says to her, "Sorry I didn't mean to. I just- well I know it's late but. Well I could really use some extra piano lessons". And with that Miss Biwako smiles after Naruto lets go of her hand.**

 **We now see Naruto mumbling to himself playing the piano. Whereas Miss Biwako spins around in her chair. As Naruto plays the correct key notes, Miss Biwako kindly tells him "** **Uh huh! That's it! That's good!". Naruto then looks at her as she says to him face to face, "You're getting it!". Now we see the prize money being place right back where it was as Naruto continues playing the piano.**

 **We find Mito alone in the aisle of a vast supermarket wearily filling a shopping trolley. She yawns as she hears the announcer say, "Shoppers are reminded the store will close in 15 minutes. Thank You". As Mito walks a Spanish language version of the Gipsy Kings' "Bamboleo" plays on the loud speaker. Mito is unaware her fingers are tapping in time with the music. The music begins to take her over. Mito dances, just a little at first but gradually showing more and more confidence.**

 **In the security room, we see the back of the security guard lean in to get a better look at his screen. Mito is dancing in one of the aisles. The guard reaches out and turns up the music. Mito is really going for it now - spinning along the frozen food section that spills icy fog across the floor. She grabs her trolley as if it were her dance partner, runs and leaps into the air - sailing and spinning all the way to the end of the aisle. The triumphant moment is suddenly broken by the security guard, as he says "The lady in aisle 6".**

 **Mito looks around - suddenly flushed with embarrassment. As the security guard says "That was awesome". Applause echoes through the P.A. system. Mito realizes the security cameras are watching and though flustered, she takes a bow.**

 **Now Hinata is shown climbing a ladder to the roof of the Sannin theater. She says in concern, "Mr. Sannin. Are you sure this is legal?". Jiraiya attaches a very large pipe on the water tower valve. While not looking at her, Jiraiya tells her truthfully "Uhhh... I don't know. But if you keep asking questions we'll never get this done. Now hit it!". Hinata turns a huge wheel and Jiraiya's pipe expands as it fills with water from the tower. Jets of water spray everywhere. Jiraiya shrieks whereas Hinata giggles trying to cover her face with her right arm.**

 **Hinata then pulls on a rope to raise Jiraiya a large pipe above the stage. Jiraiya flips down his visor and starts welding. He tells her, "A little higher, just a little bit". Upon getting where he needs to be placed at Jiraiya says, "There it is! Thank You". Now Hinata listens to her headphones as she gently sucks the glass out of the Sannin Theater windows, and stacks it in piles with her hands. However Naruto and Miss Biwako are too consumed with practicing to notice Hinata taking out the windows. Hinata sees how much fun the two are having, and is surprised to see Naruto smiling. She admits in her mind, "I didn't know Naruto was here. Well at least he isn't too stress out like this morning at rehearsals". And with that she gets back to work.**

 **Jiraiya and Hinata are now putting a "Squid Wanted" sign in the window of Les Calmars. Jiraiya says, "Posters up!". Hinata tapes the poster to the glass. But Jiraiya then says to her, "Now, run away!". Hinata screams as they are being chased by the waiter. The waiter comes out of the store saying, "Hey! You! Come back here you vandals!". The squids now exchange excited looks as the see the poster.**

 **Back at the Sannin theater, Jiraiya and Hinata lay the last pieces of glass on the stage. They then step back to admire their handy work. Hinata suddenly turns a faucet on and water pours into the newly-crafted glass tank.**

 **It's morning and Hashirama sleepily follows his routine. He says, "Mito, have you seen my car-". But he says "Woah" as he slips on a toy ball, which goes flying into the gears of Mito's contraption. Hashirama then says in confusion, "Mito, what the-what's going-". Now Mito's invention malfunctions, really badly. Hashirama jumps back but he is covered in milk and cereal. His kids roar in laughter as Hashirama falls back into the kitchen sink. The scrubbing brush contraption hits him in the face. A plunger suctions to the top of his head, and plops him on the table.**

 **Hashirama then asks his kids in plea, "Kids where's mommy?". His children are confuse too. But now the machine lifts Hashirama and the children up in the tablecloth and out of the kitchen. Hashirama and his kids scream "Aahhh!".**

 **We now see Naruto without his jacket on as he finishes practicing the piano. He's exhausted but he is happy. He says "Phew!" while looking at the piano. However he smiles while turning around and says, "How's that Miss Biwako?". But he sees her snoring away on a chair. Then blam! The door flies open to reveal Hinata. She says "Hey!", but Miss Biwako falls out of her chair screaming "argh!" by landing on the floor. Hinata looks at them and says "Sorry". As Naruto helps Miss Biwako off of the floor Hinata tells them, "Mr. Sannin would like everyone to meet backstage before she arrives!".**

 **In her rehearsal room Karin is seen. Her eyes are closed as she finished singing her own song. She sings beautifully saying, "When you set it all free, all free. All free, you set it all free". However as she opens her eyes Jiraiya is looking right at her. Jiraiya standing at the door is shock. He says to her, "** **Wow. You wrote that?". Karin looks at him in surprise and says, "Uh, yeah. Do you like it?". Jiraiya smiles and says to her, "Are you kidding? It's fantastic! You gotta sing that today!". Karin lights up with a smile hearing this after Jiraiya left the room.**

 **We now see Jiraiya giving orders to the cast. He looks at Sasuke sitting on a box and says, "Sasuke your up first". Sasuke says "Sure". Suddenly his phone rings, and Sasuke tells Jiraiya "Just a second". Sasuke answers his phone as he speaks to Sakura, "Honey, I'm busy. What? I can't hear ya". Sasuke then leaves trying to figure out what Sakura wants now.**

 **Jiraiya looks at Choza and says, "Mito and Choza you're on after Sasuke". Mito** **arrives late and rushes into the scene carrying the song list. She says out loud "You got it Boss!". Choza is happy and says, "Mito! Haha! Super Cool! You've like totally come back!". Jiraiya then looks for Naruto and says, "Okay Johnny you follow them". Behind Jiraiya, Naruto is sitting on the steps. He is reading a newspaper with his father Iruka being on the front page. Naruto looks up from the newspaper as Jiraiya looks at him. He tells him, "What? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm ready!". Jiraiya looks away after that. The older man says, "Karin your". But Karin stands away from him saying, "After Johnny. I got it".**

 **Hinata stands behind Jiraiya as he tells her, "And Hinata. Last chance kid. You wanna join these guys out there today?". Hinata gets nervous and tells him, "I-I would, I just get so scared". Jiraiya reassures her saying with confidence, "Sure ya do, but you know how to get over that, right?". Hinata honestly tells him "Uh No". Jiraiya looks at her dead in the eye and says, "You just start singing! Do what you love then you'll be great cuz you won't be afraid anymore because you'll actually be doing it, right?". Now Hinata is confuse as she says "uh". Jiraiya sighs and decides to get to the point. He asks her a easy question, "Look, do you love to sing? I mean do you really love it".**

 **Hinata with confidence shown on her face says to her teacher, "Of course I do-". Jiraiya makes a fist and tells her with fire in his eyes, "Then you face this head on Hinata! Because like my dad said, "Don't let fear stop doing the thing you love". Hinata nods her head in understanding and says, "Uh, heh. Okay. I'll do it". Jiraiya happily says "Great!". However Miss Biwako calls out to him saying, "Mr. Sannin! She's here!".**

 **Outside the Sannin theater, Tsunade's car pulls up. Homura opens the door for her. Tsunade regards the building - it's been a long time. That is until Jiraiya bursts through the doors shouting "Tsunade!". Jiraiya runs to her but she stops him saying, "Oh! Do not even think of embracing me". Jiraiya steps away from her saying, "You got it!". He then looks at Shizune and tells her, "Shizune please show your Aunt to the royal box". But as Shizune offers her hand Tsunade slaps her nieces hand off her and tells them, "Oh, for heaven sakes. I'm perfectly capable of walking". Tsunade walks away leaving Shizune and Jiraiya for a moment.**

 **Shizune asks her friend, "Are you nervous?". But we suddenly see a crack in Jiraiya's bravado. Jiraiya doesn't look at her and says, "Are you kidding? Haha haa, I'm absolutely terrified".**

 **As they exit shot, we see a 4x4 truck skid to a stop. Uh oh it's Orochimaru, Kabuto and Jugo. They see Sasuke's red car. Kabuto then says out loud, "Boss! That's his car, isn't it? Right there!". Upon seeing the said car Orochimaru says "Pull Over".**

 **In the theater, Shizune and Tsunade take their seats. Just when Miss Biwako offers tea. She says to Tsunade, "Lapsang souchong, courtesy of Mr. Sann-". But she accidentally sneezes, splashing tea over Tsunade. Seeing tea all over her dress Tsunade looks away saying, "Wonderful". Miss Biwako then says "I'm Sorry" before taking her leave.**

 **As the bell rings, Sasuke paces the front door of the theater still talking to his phone. He tells Sakura, "Honey, honey, the show is starting, alright. I can't talk now, I gotta go". He then turns around and tells her, "Of course I love ya. You think I'd buy you diamond earrings if I didn't". However he screams "ah!" because he is grabs by his neck by Orochimaru himself. The said leader angrily asks Sasuke, "Where is my money?". Sasuke while trying to gasp for air says to Orochimaru, "Okay, okay, listen, listen...I just uh, I just maybe kind of uh, spent it all, you know?".**

 **Upon hearing this Orochimaru pulls out a sharp wooden sword, and lowers it at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gets afraid, and begs Orochimaru. He now says, "Aahh! No, no. Please pleas wait! I'll give you the money". Orochimaru is about to cut Sasuke's head off when Sasuke says this to him, "I'll get ya $100,000!". Orochimaru puts his sword away and doesn't believe Sasuke for a second. He let's go of Sasuke, and sees him as the boy gasps for air after being set free. Orochimaru then asks him, "Where are you gonna get kind of money?". Sasuke stands up and tells the thugs, "Sannin. Okay? He's got my money".**

 **Orochimaru grabs Sasuke by the neck again, and lifts him in the air again. He then asks the tall 17 year old boy, "Who. Is. This. Sannin?".**

 **In the theater, Hinata cues "Flashing Lights" by Kanye West. Miss Biwako points a spotlight at Jiraiya who descends on the moon. Jiraiya takes a** **deep breath and** **says while standing on the moon, "All humans great and small! Welcome to the Sannin Theater! I am your host, Jiraiya Sannin, and-". But the moon that Jiraiya stands on slips making him say "Whoa!".** **Shizune face palms seeing this while Tsunade not looking waves her fan in annoyance.** **Seeing this Hinata makes the moon be study again and regain control again. Jiraiya while standing says, "Okay, Behold! The very first stage lit entirely by...Squid power! Yeah!".**

 **Hundreds of squid suddenly light up the underwater stage as the beat of "Flashing Lights" kicks in. It's like liquid fireworks, making a dark blue background throughout the whole stage. The squid move and change colour in perfect synchronisation with the music. A dazzling sight.** **Tsunade and Shizune are shock seeing this.** **Even Naruto who is on the left is amaze seeing this. While Mito and Choza are in front of him standing in the middle. Whereas Karin stands to the right while Hinata is behind her. All of them have huge smiles on their faces!.**

 **Jiraiya then bends down on his feet and says to the squids that are underneath him, "Beautiful work guys. Now just follow me on the beat". Jiraiya starts dancing and the squids trance every step he does. While dancing Jiraiya says, "** **And as you can see, this is no ordinary theater! This is a palace of wonder and magic-". In the velvet section of the theater Shizune is seen with Tsunade. She laughs as she tells her aunt, "He's done it! He's really done it, Aunt Tsunade!". Tsunade who is surprise waves her fan in happiness says, "Oh Goodness".**

 **Jiraiya decides to start the show by saying, "** **Now welcome our first contestant -". However he fills a huge thump making him land on the floor as he says, "Woah!". Everyone also hears the huge thump and they wonder what's going on. Then bang! The auditorium door flies open revealing 3 angry thugs.**

 **Orochimaru walks to the stage saying, "Which one of you is Sannin". Jiraiya angrily tells him, "Hey! Hey! Hey! You can just barge in here!". But Jiraiya is quiet when Orochimaru holds Sasuke up by the throat. Naruto and his friends gasp upon seeing this. All they can think of was what did Sasuke do to get in this serious trouble, especially with these thugs!.**

 **Orochimaru then says to Jiraiya, "You know this guy?". Jiraiya then says in confusion, "Sasuke?". Upon getting on stage, Orochimaru says with a smirk, "Right Sasuke here says you got his money, and it's in that box". Jiraiya is confuse and honestly says to them by backing away from them, " No no no no no, just hold on a moment here!". He now points at the box saying "That's prize money, and it's not Sasuke's unless he wins it fair and-".**

 **Now Orochimaru squares Sasuke's throat really hard. Sasuke gasps for air and is afraid at this point. He tells Jiraiya, "** **G-give 'em the m-money!". Upon everyone seeing how much pain Sasuke is in, not to mention how serious this has gotten. Including that this scenario just went too far, Jiraiya turns around to see how scare Naruto, Hinata, Karin, Mito and Choza are. He now looks at Orochimaru and says to him by holding his arms up. "** **Okay! Okay! Hey hey hey, take it! The whole chest! It's yours. Okay? It's all right here".**

 **He then points to the treasure chest that is 100 meters away from him.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the fourth official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story. Phew glad I added 6 extra scenes in this chapter! I switch the part of getting eaten alive to using a wooden sword, to make things safe with the story.**

 **Just gotta write 2 more chapters, then I will write a sequel to this story! I will also write about the 3 Sing mini shorts after this story is done. The three shorts will be added in this story!**

 **Here's some trivia facts about The Q-Teez! One they are red Japanese pandas. But they are confused by fans as foxes or kittens. The group wear primary color outfits (red, yellow, pink, blue, and green respectively).**

 **Their names and design are likely inspired from the Japanese idol group "C-ute". The Q-Teez are the only participants in the competition that speak Japanese. Their audition was the fifth of the highlighted 22. Their initial audition featured them spelling the letters "L! U! C! K!". This caused confusion for many viewers who may have interpreted it incorrectly, confusing it with "N! U! C! K!", and a similarly spelled curse word which disappointed some parents. In a scene in which they practiced their performance, they sang "Ninja Re Bang Bang" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. They are the only characters to slap Buster Moon in the face.**

 **Now here is some trivia facts about Nana Noodleman! Her husband is never seen or mentioned; therefore it is deductible that they are either divorced or he is deceased. She is apparently 90 years old, according to Buster Moon. Not only that In separate scenes, Buster and Mike were both surprised to hear that Nana is still alive. One of her most famous performances in the musical "Epiphany" is shown in the very beginning of the movie. She is seen singing "Golden Slumbers". This is what led the then-6-year-old Buster Moon to have a passion for theater. She has also been in a performance called "Grand Cabaret" according to a poster in Buster Moon's office. Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U 4 giving me positive reviews so far! Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **Thank You Brenscot1229, and dragonist427 for favoriting/following both versions of this story! Brenscot1229 thanks for praising my story! Don't panic Sasuke is antisocial around the other contestants and is arrogant. But he is not like this around Sakura or Orochimaru. He is following the footsteps of the late Frank Sinatra because that's what Mike did in the actual movie.**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Taron Egerton**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Peter Serafinowicz**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Tori Kelly**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Seth MacFarlane**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Matthew McConaughey**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Garth Jennings**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nick Kroll**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Peter Lurie**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Megan Hollingshead**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Scarlett Johansson**

 **12\. Tsubaki: voiced by Tiffany Vollmer**

 **13\. Shibi: voiced by Crispin Freeman**

 **14\. Orochimaru: voiced by Steve Blum**

 **15\. Kabuto: voiced by Henry Dittman**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 5

 **Upon seeing the treasure chest box being placed on glass platform steps right behind Jiraiya. Just like the honest man said it was. Orochimaru looks at Jiraiya and tells him straight forward to, "Open It".**

 **Jiraiya gets nervous and says to Orochimaru, "Open It? I..Me?". Orochimaru squeezes Sasuke's neck even harder. And all Sasuke could say to Jiraiya is, "Open It!". Jiraiya looks at Orochimaru and says while looking in his pockets, "** **Okay, no, I-I just don't have-I don't have the keys so maybe you could come back later-". Now Orochimaru is impatient he tosses Sasuke to Kabuto. Luckily Kabuto grabs Sasuke and Orochimaru says to Jiraiya "Get Outta the way!". Orochimaru tosses Jiraiya aside and Kabuto hands Orochimaru a baseball bat.**

 **Orochimaru raises the baseball bat and Jiraiya looks on in horror. Jiraiya shouts out saying, "** **No no no no no! Wait!". But it's too late Orochimaru smashes the chest.** **A cloud of dust rises. Naruto has one eye open to see what happen facing on the left. Whereas Hinata was next to him keeping her eyes closed, even Choza and Mito was in the middle of Hinata as they too kept their eyes close. But Mito was holding something red. Karin was on the right as she too kept her eyes close.**

 **Sasuke gets up off the floor after Kabuto lets go of him. He then says while walking to the chest as the dust settles, "** **Hey hey, there ya go! Big guy with the bat! Who needs keys, right? Alright, let's get this thing squared up now". However much to his honor Sasuke shouts out in confusion, "** **What the... That's it? That's all there is?". Orochimaru and his thugs also move in to see only broken junk inside!. While Jiraiya lays down on the glass floor, Sasuke looks at him and angrily says, "** **He lied! Sannin lied to us all!". Now Naruto and the others are confuse to what's going on because they all have confuse looks on their faces.**

 **Jiraiya stands up and and says, "** **Wait a second, I can explain-okay, there's-". But Sasuke still accuses him and points a finger at Jiraiya. Sasuke says to the contestants and thugs, "He's your problem, not me...". The three thugs quickly advances on him, upset. Jiraiya tries to explain nervously saying, "This is just a prop". Naruto who is still standing with Choza, Mito, Hinata and Karin is now really angry. Naruto's anger gets the better of him and he shouts out, "** **So where's the hundred thousand dollars?!". Mito is shock and says, "Your kidding!".**

 **Oh man everyone was cornering Jiraiya as they are unaware that the stage itself is still made of glass. A crack is heard as Naruto angrily says, "** **I cannot believe you been lying this whole time". While Karin also says to Jiraiya, "What's the big idea. Is this just a box of junk? You wasted everyone's-". However they are all too consumed with their conflict to see a crack be heard in the glass stage. Naruto who is with Hinata looks up to see something to his horror. Karin who is to the left of Naruto looks up as well and sees the same thing. Even Choza and Mito see it too. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Jugo looks up as well to see what everyone sees. Yes even Jiraiya looks up to see glass about to shatter as every squid blink red.**

 **As bits of water come out everyone starts to step away when Shizune shouts out saying, "Jiraiya look out!".**

 **Ka Boom!** **The entire glass stage explodes, sucking everyone down in a tidal wave filled with multicolored squid.** **The wave carries everyone through the stalls. It smashes into the wooden pillars supporting the dress circle, causing them to splinter and buckle. The water valve breaks and water explodes out of it. Water explodes out of the auditorium and rushes like a waterfall down the foyer steps towards the exit. Hinata is travelling backwards on the wave when her body plugs with poles that are behind the exit doors. The water quickly rises around her. Hinata shouts out pushing the water around her saying, "Aaahh! I'm stuck!".**

 **As the water flows out from the auditorium into the foyer, Shizune leads Tsunade from the Royal box. She sees Jiraiya clinging to the balcony of the dress circle above him. But the balcony starts to collapse. Shizune shouts out saying, "Jiraiya! It's falling! Let go!". The pillars break, making Shizune shout, "Watch Out Aunt Tsunade!". Shizune holds down her aunt therefore forcing Shizune to lead Tsunade out to safety.**

 **Orochimaru along with Kabuto and Jugo all scream in pain as they are caught in the flood too. The three thugs are washed pass Jiraiya who clambers over the collapsing seats to safety. We then see Hinata who still cannot budge and her head is barely above the water level. Naruto and Choza rise above where structural beams are intact. They breath in relief since this area had no water up to the surface yet. But to their horror the structural beams and light fixtures drop into the water, fizzing and hissing like snakes.**

 **Jiraiya uses the wood planks that are on the pipes. He nearly falls but reaches on the plank in time. The water level finally reaches Hinata's head. But Jiraiya continues running. Because water didn't reach to his location. Jiraiya** **runs into his office, pictures and items fall while he runs. He grips the window sill and reassures the theater. Jiraiya says in confidence by placing a hand out the window, "** **Okay, okay, steady girl. Steady".**

 **Underwater, Sasuke lets go of the chair he was holding on to. Naruto sees that Choza and Mito are trying to pull Hinata out. That gave Naruto an idea! He swims up to a pole and breaths as he rises to the surface. Naruto then sees where Hinata is at, so he goes back underwater. Naruto swims really fast until...he finally pushes Hinata free! Hinata shoots out screaming "ah" like a champagne cork on a wave of water and humans. Miss Biwako is seen riding on a seat as the wave she is on stops.**

 **However Sasuke and some squids whine up being washed down a huge pot hole that leads into the sewer. He screams out, "NO, no, no no no no no NOOOOOOOO!". We now see Naruto coughing as he is on the ground, heck even his hair is soaking wet. He is a few meters from Hinata who is laying down on the ground facing side ways while Miss Biwako is walking around in concern. Karin whines in pain while getting ruin concrete off of her. While Mito gets help from Choza.**

 **Jiraiya runs out into the street. Everyone cough and sputter as they get to their feet. Naruto gets up and runs to help Hinata stand up. After Hinata is standing up thanks to Naruto. Jiraiya appears next to them and says, "Is everyone okay?! Tsunade?". We find Tsunade disheveled as Shizune helps her into her car. Shizune looks at Jiraiya. But Tsunade stops to address Jiraiya trying to say something however her fury is so intense that words fail her. Her vicious glare says it all. Jiraiya says to her, "I, I, I-I'm so sorry, I just-". But the car door slams and Tsunade is driven away as Jiraiya runs to the car saying, "no, no, no, don't-don't go!".**

 **After that Karin gets up from the ground by herself as Miss Biwako says, "Has anyone seen my glass eye?". She walks away not knowing it's next to Jiraiya's feet. Jiraiya sees it and picks it up. He says, "Oh, it's-it's right here Miss Biwako. I've got it".**

 **Suddenly a great thunderous roar is heard as Jiraiya says, "Look Out!". This brings the sputtering cast rising from the wreckage with horrified expressions... they are all transfixed by what lies behind Jiraiya. To the left Naruto coughs as he stands with Hinata and Miss Biwako while Karin stands to the right with Choza and Mito as they too are all shock now. Jiraiya turns to see...his beloved theater reduced to a pile of rubble. "Golden Slumbers" begins to play. Jiraiya looks horrified and says, "No". With utter disbelief on his face, Jiraiya stumbles through the wreckage until he finds his father's bucket. The symbolism of the bucket brings Jiraiya to his knees.**

 **He holds the bucket and says, "Oh, dad. I'm so sorry". Though Miss Biwako puts her arm around his shoulders, it's not enough to stop Jiraiya from crying his heart out. Naruto and the others start to walk away thus going their separate ways. In the sewer, Sasuke shivers against the sewer wall. Orochimaru is heard saying, "Where is Sasuke?". Uh oh Sasuke can see the thugs through the drain hole above. Kabuto looks at Orochimaru and says, "He must be dead. Come on let's go!".**

 **After getting out of a taxi. Mito is seen walking to her apartment while being cover with a towel over her head. She is so depressed when cries of help draw her attention. Leo is hear saying, "Mommy, where are you? Help! Help!". Mito looks up to see her family hung out to dry on the washing line. She says out loud in horror, "Oh My Gosh!". Mito runs up the stairs saying, "Hold on mommy's here!".**

 **At Hinata's House, Hinata is seen crying with a tissue. While being cradled by her mother whereas her grandmother is behind the couch. Hinata's grandfather offers her a cup of coca but she looks away as they watch TV. Tsubaki is covering the devastating event that just happened today. She is heard saying, "I'm standing at the scene right now, Kurenai, and I can tell you it is a miracle anyone survived this unbelievable disaster".**

 **At the prisoner visiting room, Naruto is at glass number 6 again. He is waiting anxiously opposite to the only empty cubicle. We see Iruka who sits alone and is brooding in his cell. He thinks about the past while sitting in his cell.**

 **-Flashback start-**

 **In September of 1999. Iruka and his loving British wife are sitting on a bench in a park. Iruka's wife has light pale skin, violet eyes and long red hair. Not to mention a beautiful smile and voice that could melt any men's heart away. But luckily Iruka married this woman before anyone else did. This women meant the world to him. Not only that he and his wife are both 24 years old!.**

 **His wife now identified as Kushina has a smile on her face, while she rubs her huge stomach. Kushina** **has on a long dark green dress while wearing a white undershirt, and purple high heels.** **She's so happy that she and her husband are going to be parents. Just thinking about it makes her overwhelmed. However she calms down when she felt Iruka holding her left hand. Kushina looks at him as he tells her, "Everything is goin' to be fine my love".**

 **Kushina is relieved after hearing that, but she decides to ask Iruka something she never asked him before. She looks at him staring into his eyes. Kushina says, "Oi, love how you get that scar on your nose?". This made Iruka blush like a tomato, and boy did he always promise to tell his wife the truth. He coughs in his fist and says, "I got this scar during my childhood. Some of my friends back in England thought it would be funny if I did a dare devil stunt. Let's just say I did the dare but it's what cost me to have this bloody scar on my nose".**

 **But his anger gets the better of him as he shouts out, "Those fuckin' bruvs! My term for brothers of course, well anyway they were my mates. Uh my term for friends. Excuse my language if I made you scare my love". He sighs and says, "They thought it was funny when they noticed my injury after the stunt and I got so mad that I cursed them out". Iruka calms down and has his head down while saying in a gentle tone, "Ever since then I didn't hang out with them ever again. I lost all ties with my former mates, once again another word for friends".**

 **Kushina smiles in understanding she knew the ways of the British culture and loves it very much. She didn't need to be remind of it. But she was curious about two things. Kushina looks at her husband and says, "If you ask me your childhood friends are fuckin' dickheads. By the way how old were ya when it happen? And what sport was it that made you got that scar?".**

 **Iruka makes a fist and says, "I was 6 when it happen, and it was a skateboard stunt that caused it to happen. I didn't move here until I was 10". Kushina finally understood it all made since but who were the bloody blockheads that dared him to do it. That's when she heard Iruka say while smirking, "If your wondering the names of my former friends. There names are Ebisu, Inoichi and Kizashi". Kushina almost fell off of the bench, and was freaking out because her husband might be sidekick or something.**

 **She relaxes and says, "Yep those are obviously boys and they are all dickheads. Excuse my language love". Iruka shakes his head and says, "No need to apologize. I understand so did you go through tough times growing up?". Kushina honestly tells him, "Just moving away from England when I was 10. But that's about it. I still keep in contact with my best friend, Mikoto. However I don't know if she lives here, if you know what I mean. But I'm glad I have a great piano teacher that does live here".**

 **Iruka remains quiet and hopes to meet his wife's best friend including her piano teacher. However Kushina changes the subject. She says to him, "I know that our child will be a boy". Iruka looks at her in confusion and says, "And you don't think it's a girl?". Kushina shakes her head and says, "If it was a girl I would name her Roxanne. By nick naming her Roxy". Iruka is speechless seeing how his wife was good with picking names. He looks at her and says, "Let's pick out a name for our son and a nickname. Then we'll pick whose name is better, yeah".**

 **Kushina nods and says, "You go first love". Iruka crosses his arms and thinks for a minute. He smirks and says, "Gary! You know from the Kingsmen comic book. And a nickname would be Eggsy. Ha! Matters make it the men my love". His wife smiles hearing the supposed name and nickname. At all they are British but the name she picked for their son was even better. Kushina looks at her stomach and says, "I think I would want our son to call Naruto. And for a nickname I think Johnny is a perfect nickname". Her husband says, "What makes you be so sure?". And Kushina, "Call it instinct my love. I just know it!".**

 **But she continues saying, "I just don't know if he will take after either of us in personality. But he's our son so whatever choice he makes you promise me that you will accept it no matter what". Iruka looks at her and says, "Well we will have to see when the time comes my love. So it's official we will call our son Naruto while his nick name will be Johnny". Upon hearing this Kushina happily cries while hugging her husband.**

 **-Flashback end-**

 **In the present Iruka looks out of his cell. He doesn't want to be bothered even when the guards tell him that he has a visitor. Iruka now looks away by looking at two mysterious items that he has under his pillow.**

 **As Naruto lays his head down on the table and says in his mind, "You really do hate me. Even after I told ya I wanted to be a singer. You must really hate me don't you, Dad?". And with that Naruto gets up holds his hands in his pockets, and leaves the prisoner visiting room. While being more depressed than ever. A few minutes later the guards return and tell Iruka that his visitor left an hour ago. But Iruka tries to hold his emotions in ever more then before.**

 **On the streets, Karin** **walks alone until a familiar tune catches her attention. She looks through the window of a bar to see: Suigetsu and Ami performing on stage while Genma is impress. Upon seeing this Karin quickly turns away - devastated.**

 **At the ruin theater, Jiraiya loads his few remaining possessions, including the old photo, into his father's bucket. The sound of hammering draws his attention to see Rin hammering a sign into the ground: Properly of SFJ Bank. Jiraiya loads his bucket and walks away as... dozers arrive to clear the site of rubble.**

 **The next morning, Jiraiya is seen wearing an oversized T-Shirt that Shizune brought for him. He watches the TV on an inflatable raft in Shizune's pool house. Shizune whose wearing a nightgown snores loudly on the sofa bed behind him. Discarded pizza boxes and clothes are litter all over the floor.**

 **On the TV screen Shibi is shown. He has black short spiky hair and wears narrow black glasses. Shibi is wearing a gray suit that is covering a black shirt and white tie. On screen Shibi is heard saying in a stoic tone, "** **Um yeah. Jiraiya Sannin certainly brought down the house once and for all today. And although Mr. Sannin has not been available for questions, unconfirmed reports suggest he was responsible for building a water tank that exploded and flooded the building. I've been told the 250 squid who had been part of Sannin's display are in fact employees of the 3-star restaurant Les Calamars, and that none of them were harmed during the incident. Whether they will be returning to their usual work is not yet-".**

 **Now there is a 1-2-3 Knock. It's coming from the poolhouse doors, but the blinds are drawn. Jiraiya while being drowsy says, "Shizune? There's someone at the door". But Shizune snores. Another 1-2-3 Knock is heard. Jiraiya turns his head to see the distinctive silhouettes of his former contestants against the window. Jiraiya turns the TV off and says to himself "Oh no". But Miss Biwako breaks the silence and says, "Mr. Sannin?".**

 **After hearing that, Jiraiya** **stands - now concerned there will be conflict. Karin is the next to speak as she says, "** **Come on, Sannin. You can't just hide out in your buddy's pool house". Mito agrees with her and says to Jiraiya, "Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you're alright, that's all". Now Jiraiya sheepishly opens the door. Naruto is to the left while Miss Biwako is also to the left in front of him. Choza and Mito are in the middle of Naruto. Whereas Hinata is to the right while Karin is in front of her.**

 **Mito says to him with a smile on her face, "Hey, Mr. Sannin". While Naruto says to Jiraiya in concern, "You Okay?". Jiraiya looks at everyone and says, "** **Guys, look I-I-I'm sorry about what happened, and the prize money and-". However Mito interrupted him and kindly says, "Oh, it's okay". Jiraiya looks at them and says, "No none of this is okay". Karin brushes it off and honestly says, "At least we're all in one piece". Mito nods her head in agreement. She then says, "Yeah, and you know what, I bet we can find some other place to put the show on. Right?".**

 **This makes Naruto, Hinata, and Choza happy as they all agree with Mito. Even Karin agrees with her idea. However Jiraiya sadly tells them, "The show? Guys, I'm done". Whoa everyone is shock hearing this. This can't be right. Naruto asks in a confuse tone, "Are you serious". But he cinched his teeth and once again his anger gets the better of him. Naruto angrily shouts out,"Come on! You know how much this means to us!". Karin who is also angry agrees, as she gets over the shock that seeing Naruto "a rebel" can get angry. She also says to Jiraiya, "Whaddya mean 'done'? Come on!".**

 **Hinata was shock seeing these two get angry. She admits everyone has a right to be angry but why would Jiraiya give up so easily, it just didn't feel right to her. Jiraiya** **lifts a crumpled newspaper from the floor: He's headline news. He shows it to everyone one at a time. Jiraiya says to them, "Didn't you see this? Huh? Look, it says I am a "danger to society...". Choza doesn't see any of this funny and says, "Bah". Hearing that made Hinata be reminded of her grandfather. Jiraiya continues saying, "A deluded, washed-up charlatan who never had a hit in his career". Mito puts her hands on her hips and says, "Oh come on, you don't believe all that?".**

 **Jiraiya looks at Mito and says, "Yeah. I do". He makes his way to close the door, but Naruto using his right hand gently leaves it open. Naruto pushes the door back. He then looks at Jiraiya and says to him in a gentle tone, "Listen. You're not the only one who lost something 'ere. We all did". Everyone agree shaking their heads. Mito and Karin look at Naruto in shock as he tries to cheer Jiraiya up, while Hinata continues looking at Jiraiya. Naruto continued on saying, "I mean, I lost any chance of ever speaking to my dad again over this show".**

 **Seeing Naruto no longer holding the door, Jiraiya tugs and says "Sorry". Mito looks at him and says, "** **Oh, Mr. Sannin, don't...". It's too late Jiraiya succeeded at closing the door. Outside Naruto sighs and says, "Forget it Guys". Naruto walks away while turning back to look at Miss Biwako he only says to her, "Let me know when he's done being depressed and mourning. And when he's no longer doing that make sure he calls me!". And with that Hinata calls out to him but Naruto rides off on his skateboard without answering to her.**

 **Seeing this made Choza be very confuse. He looks at Mito who is sad that now even Naruto is depress. Choza says out loud, "What is this? I don't understand". Karin responds saying, "Come on. Let's get outta here". As Karin, Mito and Choza take their leave as well. Only now Miss Biwako remains at the pool house.**

 **Inside Jiraiya lays on his air bed. A beat passes. Hinata says out loud, "Mr. Sannin?". Jiraiya looks up to see Hinata peering around the open door. He sighs saying, "Hinata please". But Hinata does hear that and says, "Umm. I-I baked a cake for you cuz, well I know you're sad right now and probably afraid to try again and-". Yep hearing that made Jiraiya leap up to his feet - his shame boiling into anger. He angrily opens the door looking at his student face to face. Jiraiya angrily tells her, "Yeah, I am afraid! I'm afraid that this. This, me, right now, this is who I am! This is my lot for life, that I'm not the guy that my dad wanted me to be, not by a million miles".**

 **Hinata looks at him in confusion and says, "** **B-but you told me-". Jiraiya angrily shouts saying, "What? What did I say?". Hinata gets nervous and says, "Well you know... "d-don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love". Jiraiya face palms and says to her, "Urgh. That is just a bunch of stupid, corny-". But Hinata defended his wisdom saying to him, "No! It's not!". Jiraiya angrily stares at her and says crossing his arms, "What? What? Y-you really believe you're gonna be a singer?". Hinata angrily shouts at him saying, "Well yeah, maybe!". Jiraiya has had it and says to her, "Then you're just as big a fool as I am!".**

 **There is nothing but silence as Hinata is stung by his words. Jiraiya doesn't look at her. He sighs and tells her, "Look, kid. You and me, we're both afraid for a good reason. Right, cuz deep down we know... we just don't have what it takes". Hinata is speechless and still stung by his words. She then angrily throws down the cake tin and leaves Jiraiya to think about what he said. Walking on the sidewalks, Hinata puts on her headphones and loses herself in the music.**

 **Shockily she finds herself back at the theater wreck. The tree she had kicked after failing her audition stands bare and the place that had once been a theater is now cleared of rubble.**

 **We now see Shizune** **is woken by her cell phone ringing. Her ringtone is playing, "Wake Me Up Before You Go-go" by Wham!. She fumbles sleepily before finding her phone. Shizune shouts out saying, "** **Ah! I'm awake, I'm awake. Hey Jiraiya?". On cue she answers her phone, Jiraiya says to her "Hey Shizune". Now Shizune looks around to see that Jiraiya is gone. She answers him saying in concern saying, "Hey, where'd you go? Are you okay?". Jiraiya brushes the last question aside and says, "Listen, could you meet me on the corner of Dinsdale and Lemington?". Shizune gets sleepy and says, "What? Now?". Jiraiya tells her, "Yeah, please. And could ya, uh...". He clears his throat to tell Shizune, "Could ya bring me a spare Speedo?". Shizune is confuse and says "Speedo?".**

 **Tilt down from a street sign that says : Dinsdale and Lemington. We come to see Shizune pull up in her car in front of... Jiraiya and Miss Biwako standing by the traffic lights of a busy intersection with a sign saying: Sannin's Car Wash.**

 **Shizune sees Miss Biwako and says, "Hey Miss Biwako". Miss Biwako smiles and says, "** **Oh, hello Shizune!". Jiraiya is glad to see Shizune. He says to her, "Hey, did you bring the Speedo?". Shizune looks at him and says, "The - oh, yeah, I... here". She hands him the Speedo. Jiraiya looks at it and says, "Great. You're a real pal, Shizune".**

 **A car pulls up beside them and the driver honks his horn. Miss Biwako says in excitement, "Oh! Our first customer!". Jiraiya is hear saying, "Miss Biwako fill the bucket". He looks at the driver and says to him, "Be right with ya sir". Shizune looks away asking Jiraiya, "Wait? What are you doing?". Jiraiya strips on the Speedo and says to his friend, "The only other job I know". He sighs and then says, "Just glad my dad isn't here to see this". Jiraiya now wears his goggles and Speedo.**

 **Before going to wash a car Jiraiya says, "Miss Biwako, if you wou-". Ha say no more, Miss Biwako hurls a bucket of soapy water over Jiraiya. Cover in water Jiraiya says, "Thanks". Looking at Shizune he tells her, "** **Well, I gotta go to work. I'll see ya around, Shizune". And with that Jiraiya takes a run at the car. From the inside of a car: a driver sees Jiraiya land splat on the windscreen, and starts scrubbing with his entire body.**

 **We then see Shizune getting back into her own car... but Shizune is so upset to see Jiraiya this way. Therefore she doesn't start the engine. The obonoxiius driver shouts out, "Come On! I ain't got all day!". He gets piss and says, "Aw forget it. Too slow dude".** **The driver pulls away. Making Jiraiya roll off the hood and on to the sidewalk. For a moment he just lays there in a puddle. Another car pulls in and honks its horn. Shizune says to the driver, "One moment please, sir!". Now looking at Jiraiya she says to him, "Well, you know the good thing about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go, and that's up". Shizune picks Jiraiya off the puddle and says, "C'mon. You wash. I'll dry". Jiraiya looks away as Shizune strips down in her bikini.**

 **To be honest his heart felt ready to burst - but the poignant moment is suddenly undercut when he is doused in soapy water. Jiraiya yells out, "Thank You, Miss Biwako". Jiraiya runs and jumps at the car. Quick shots: Jiraiya, Shizune and Miss Biwako work hard like never before. Miss Biwako flings a bucket of water. Jiraiya slides over the hood while frantically scrubbing with his body. Shizune buffs the glass. Shot after shot captures moments throughout their day of hard work ending on Jiraiya scrubbing a filthy windscreen with all his might when the faint sound of singing catches his attention.**

 **Hinata, "Hallelujah...Hallelujah...".** **The singer is nowhere to be seen. Jiraiya resumes the task at hand but once again the voice is carried to him on the breeze. Hinata, "I did my best. It wasn't much I** **couldn't feel so I tried to touch. I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool You...". Jiraiya** **stops scrubbing and follows the voice across the street... while Shizune calls ou to him saying, "Jiraiya? Where ya going?!". His search leads him to the base of the hill. A hilltop which sits the wreck of the theater. Hinata, "And even though it all went wrong I'll stand before the lord of Song with nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah...".**

 **The voice soars with emotion and draws Jiraiya up the hill towards the wreck. Hinata, "** **Hallelujah.** **Hallelujah.** **Hallelujah.** **Hallelujah". Jiraiya** **peers over the crest of the hill to find Hinata singing with all her heart. Hinata continued singing,** **"** **Hallelujah.** **Hallelujah.** **Hallelu"** **. However she stops at the sight of Jiraiya standing next to her. A moment passes between them. Jiraiya breaks the silence saying, "I uh". But he looks at her and asks, "Do you think you can sing like that in front of of a real audience?". Hinata looks at him honestly and says, "I don't know...But I wanna try". Jiraiya smiles and says, "Good cause I wanna see it".**

 **At Mito's apartment, Mito is on the phone - filled with excitement while holding one of her children. "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie begins to play. She shouts out, "We are? Seriously? Oh my gosh! Okay- okay, yes...". Hashirama wakes up just in time as Mito (still on the phone) dumps the random child on his chest. She is then hear saying, "I'll be right over!".**

 **At his father's hideout, Naruto listlessly punches a speed bag slowly with his left hand. His phone rings. Naruto answers it with his other hand in a downbeat tone saying, "Hello?". But he smiles and says in a upbeat tone, "Oh hello Mr. Sannin". A few seconds later Naruto who smiles hops on his skateboard, and heads towards the theater.**

 **On Tv Tsubaki is seen. She** **talks straight to camera holding and quoting a newspaper. "** **Some say he's the worst showman this city's ever seen. Some say he's a walking disaster, a loose cannon...". Now Karin rushes out of a subway train and down the steps. Tsubaki continues saying, "Well tomorrow night, the name Jiraiya Sannin will go down in entertainment history once and for all...". We see Choza who skips past folks in the street. Miss Biwako pastes up posters... No one takes any notice... except for a chubby man whose back she accidentally pastes a poster on to!.**

 **Tsubaki is now heard saying, "As he and this bunch of bumbling amateurs attempt to re- stage the show that brought down his theater". Time passes on the following: The cast look over blueprints...as Mito gives everyone different tasks. Whereas Shizune holds up the blueprint for everyone to see. Naruto uses his truck and a tow rope to pull the presidium arch back into position. Mito hangs the curtain in position. Whereas Jiraiya and Shizune drape fairy lights. Hinata lays out benches and chairs, while Choza paints a washing machine prop. Karin and Shizune nail the rafters together.**

 **We then see Mito and Choza practice their spin. Then Johnny practices his piano piece, while Jiraiya and Hinata and drill the moon back together. Now Karin rocks out with her guitar... while Naruto pulls a rope to lift a column, and Hinata smiles at herself in the mirror.**

 **The place begins to resemble a ramshackle but charming outdoor theater on a summer's night. Jiraiya now hangs his old photo on the wall. The frame is broken, but the image still brings a smile to his face. He throws a switch and the stage lights flicker into life.**

 **It is night time as Jiraiya marches backstage with Sasuke standing next to him on his left. Jiraiya fixes his tie while saying to Sasuke, "** **Ah, don't you worry Sasuke, all is forgiven. Just glad you're back in one piece". Sasuke smiles and says, "Ah, you're too kind, Mr. Sannin". However he looks at him and asks Jiraiya in concern, "And the, uh, prize money? I mean, it's real this time, right?". Jiraiya looks at him and says, "There is no prize money 'cuz there's no competition. Tonight you're singing for yourselves!". After that Jiraiya looks left and right saying out loud, "2 minutes everybody! Final checks".**

 **Jiraiya walks away while Sasuke is shock beyond disbelief at what he just heard. A close up of his face is shown as he says, "Singin' for ourselves? Unbelievable. Wha-who's he-this is crazy-I'm outta here". How sweet Miss Biwako stands in front of the theater yelling into a bullhorn and harassing pedestrians. She shouts out loud saying, "Hello? Ah, we-we're putting on a show here!". She stops a person to get her attention and says, "You all should come and see it!". The person leaves as Miss Biwako tries to follow saying, "You! Come on! Come on, fella! It's gonna be really good!". Now more men try to stay away from her.**

 **Jiraiya approaches Hinata and Shizune at the mixing desk. He asks Hinata while smiling, "** **Hey, how's our new stage hand getting on?". While looking at Shizune, Hinata smiles and says to Jiraiya "She's learning fast". We see Shizune at the same equipment that Hinata use to use. She says while wearing headphones over her head, "All set and standing by!". However she whispers, "I love this headset!". While being breathless Miss Biwako comes to say something. She looks at Jiraiya and says, "The audience are in their seats, Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya is happy as he says "Great!".**

 **Before he sees who's here he says "Hmm". But when Jiraiya does peers out into the auditorium to see who's here. He only sees a few random people, Hinata's family including Hashirama and his unruly children. Natsu, her husband and daughter are in the second front center row. Whereas Hashirama and his kids are in the right front center row. Upon seeing them Jiraiya says in shock, "That's all?". He walks away just when Mito decides to take a peek. Hashirama is seen trying to discipline his 20 kids. He tells them in a annoy tone, "Caspar, get your pants back on young man! Please you guys, please, please sit down. Hey, put your shoes back on right now! Zoey, I saw that! Stop it! And Leo! That. Is. Disgusting!". Mito was touch and shock seeing this, thus she that's her leave to join her friends.**

 **Tsubaki is shown speaking to the camera. She says holding the microphone, "Well Shibi, I've covered many disasters for this network, but this is sure to...". But she sees the house lights go dim. Tsubaki decides to says without interrupting, "Oh, oh, they're about to start". And with that she turns around to see the stage.**

 **Backstage Jiraiya comes to talk to the others as he stands on top of a sand bag. He is in the center middle while Naruto who was behind Mito and Choza are on Jiraiya's left. Whereas Hinata and Karin are facing Jiraiya's right. Jiraiya says to them in honestly and truth, "** **Okay, guys listen up. Look, I gotta tell ya, um... there's not much of an audience out there, tonight. But you know what? It doesn't matter. It really doesn't. Cuz tonight is our night. And whatever happens, I just want you all to know how proud I am to be a part of this with you". Mito smiles at this and says, "Good Luck Mr. Sannin". Jiraiya then says, "Good luck everyooooooooo-". Uh oh Shizune accidentally shoots Jiraiya up in the air.**

 **As Jiraiya is being lift in the air, Naruto is shown smiling making a fist in the air with his left hand. While Choza has a smile on his face by placing his hands on his hips. Whereas Mito, Hinata and Karin have shock horrified expressions on their faces. Shizune then says in apology, "** **Oops. Eh-Sorry, just dropped the cue there. Don't worry. I-I'm gonna get the hang of this". Jiraiya** **balances himself on the rafters - the roof is missing but what the heck!. Jiraiya tip-toes over to the Crescent Moon. He takes a deep breath and says, "Here we go". Shizune cues "Flashing Lights" by Kanye West and Jiraiya descends on the crescent moon.**

 **He says while holding the microphone, "** **All humans, great and small, welcome to the-". Hinata's family, Hashirama including his children and the News Anchor laugh at Jiraiya who is facing the wrong way. Jiraiya hears them laughing and says while turning around, "Oh-hello there". He clears his throat and says with excitement, "Great! Welcome to our newly refurbished open air theater...".**

 **Backstage Mito and Choza are getting ready. Choza** **takes deep breaths and Mito bounces on her toes: likea boxer about to enter the ring. She looks at him and says, "You ready, big guy?". Choza says with confidence, "Yah. I'm like totally ready". Mito smirks saying, "Alright". She then picks up a heavy pile of laundry and says, "Let's Do This!". Shizune cues "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. While Choza rushes out of sight. Jiraiya walks away as he says, "Now put your hands together for Choza and Mito!".**

 **On Stage curtains reveal a cardboard kitchen set and Mito carrying the gigantic pile of laundry. Mito picks up laundry while singing, "I stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain that's what people say, mmm mmm. That's what people say, mmm mmm". Mito** **pulls laundry from the washing machine and reveals Choza's face!. Choza sings in the washing machine, "I go on too many dates!". Mito jumps back in mock surprise. While Choza continues singing, "But I can't make them satay. At least that's what people say".**

 **Mito's children and Hashirama** **clearly find this ridiculous not to mention funny. Even Hinata's family was laughing. Whereas Jiraiya appears concerned. Choza stands up and takes Mito's hand. Choza continues, "That's what people say". Now Mito** **accepts Choza as her dance partner and away they go!. We see Tsubaki laughing as she looks at the camera. She says speaking out loud, "** **Ha ha. Are you getting this?".**

 **Back to Mito and Choza. Oh goodie Mito is singing! Alright for Mito. She says, "But I keep crushing! Can't stop won't stop moving. It's like I got this music in my mind. Saying it's gonna be alright". In the wing Shizune is reading from the cue sheet.**

 **Bam! Mito rips through the sheets to reveal her stunning black sequinned showgirl costume - reflecting light like a mirrorball. Hashirama and the children's jaw fall open. Mito's children says "Whoa!". Even Hinata's family is surprised by the sudden change. Awesome! The track transforms into a dubstep version of the original.**

 **Mito continues singing while dancing, "I never miss a beat. I'm lightning on my feet. And that's what they don't see, mmm. Mmm that's what they don't see. Mmm, mmm". Suddenly thunder strikes! The track stops!. Choza rips off his cardboard washing machine costume shouting, "Hoooooo!". Now the original track kicks in as he and Mito sing at the same time!. The two dance while saying, "Ah Ah Ah! Cause the players gonna play, Play play, Play play. And the haters gonna hate hate. Hate hate hate. Baby I'm just gonna shake shake. Shake shake. Shake it off". Man even Mito's children sing along saying "Shake It Off".**

 **The song breaks down: Mito runs, leaps - and lands in Choza's raised hands. A spectacular sight to be so beautifully done!. At a store Sasuke is buffeted by crowds gathering around a TV store window. Sasuke pushes to the front of the crowd to see they are watching Mito and Choza on the live news broadcast. The crowd dance along with the music.**

 **Inari says to Sasuke, "** **Aren't they great!?". However upon seeing Choza spin Mito around Sasuke says to Inari, "What, are you kidding me? It's like watching jello dancin' around". Inari hates the insult and tells Sasuke, "Oh, like you could do any better, tall duck butt". Inari and everyone laugh after hearing the said boy call Sasuke duck butt. Sasuke angrily says to Inari and the by standsrs, "Alright, alright, alright hey. You wanna see somethin' great? I'll show ya great". Sasuke runs off leaving Inari and the by standers confuse.**

 **We now go back to Choza and Mito who are doing awesome at their performance. They sing the last of the lyrics, "I'm just gonna shake. Shake shake. Shake shake. Shake it Off, shake it off!". The two take a bow as everyone cheers. Jiraiya appears next to them on stage. He says, "Let's hear it for Choza and Mito!". Uh oh Mito's kids start to run to the stage to hug their mother. Jiraiya sees this and says to the 20 kids, "** **Kids! No! Back to your seats! Show's still-". Too late Mito's kids are now on top of her and Jiraiya.**

 **Mito laughs hearing her kids say how great she is. She felt like she is getting tickled. Mito says in happiness, "** **Okay, okay...Hashiramaaa!".Hashirama wakes up as if from a trance. He rushes to the stage and picks his wife up bridal style. The two then share a passionate kiss!. Choza who can't control his excitement says, "Alright! Piggy Power! Ha ha! ". The 20 children swamp them both. The audience are in hysterics. Shizune lowers the curtain but one of the kid pops through. Zoey says to the audience, "That was great!". The audience laugh as Mito grabs Zoey's arm making the child leave the curtain.**

 **On to Tsubaki as she sees crowds of people surge past her. She looks at the camera and says with a smile on her face, "Well, it seems I'm not the only one who actually enjoyed that. Crowds are beginning to arrive at the scene...". Backstage Shizune handles the sound while Miss Biwako is using drum sticks. She plays the drum but uses Naruto as the instrument by using the tall boy's back. Meanwhile Mito's 20 kids all go to hug Jiraiya.**

 **Poor Jiraiya screams out saying, "Help!". Mito who is still being hugged says, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sannin". While Jiraiya tries to get the kids off him he says out loud, "Johnny, you're on next". Now Naruto starts to panic as he looks at the piano. He now starts to take deep breaths before going on stage.**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the fifth official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story.**

 **Just gotta write 1 more chapter, then I will write a sequel to this story! I will also write about the 3 Sing mini shorts after this story is done. The three shorts will be added in this story!**

 **I added the quote Johnny say in the trailer to Mr. Moon, I just had to add it in this story. The quote was "Come On! You know how much this means to us!". I also added 19 extra scenes! However I switched 3 movie scenes to make things comfortable.**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Ash. She is known as "The Rocker", according to the Sing Website. Not only that she has 29 songs on her playlist if you go to her Sing website page. Her introduction scene is the third of five. Her rehearsal performance of "Call Me Maybe" was the second of four. Her final performance of "Set It All Free" was the third of five. When extremely emotional, she tends to shoot some of her quills outward. She does this twice during Sing: However, porcupines in real life cannot actually do this.**

 **Now here is some trivia facts about Buster Moon! He is known as "The Producer" according to the official Sing Website. Not only that he has 35 songs on his playlist if you go to his Sing Website page. Buster's theater is built on 551 Echo Drive. He is ambidextrous. However he may be left handed as his wristwatch is seen on his left hand before he takes it off to put it in the prize chest. In his introduction scene, it is shown that he has a diploma from the Modern Drama Institute. Buster sings part of "Call Me Maybe" to encourage Ash to do the same (Which he has on his playlist). According to concept art, his original name may have been Isaac. In one concept art, Buster's fur is accidentally colored brown. Some concept art also show Buster wearing glasses. No one calls Buster by his first name, except Eddie. Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Happy 2018 everyone! I am ready to write my Naruto Version Stories Dattebayo! Good news I can write more stories because my Wednesday job is now only for 4 hours instead of 6 hours. Yes I work from 10am to 2pm! Anyway let me know what you guys think, or you can go to my PM. I really need your opinion when you guys read a new chapter. Also if you guys can't PM me just post your idea of what you want to see in the next chapter in your review, that way I can squeeze it in for the next chapter!**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Thank U 4 giving me positive reviews so far! Keep reading this story and give me good ideas that you guys want me to add in this story. Oh once this story is completely done, I will be writing a sequel to this story because I heard Sing 2 will be released on Christmas Day in 2020!**

 **Thank You Brenscot1229, skyjadeprincess, dragonist427, 12oj3n, PinkiePieParty122894, Yoko89 & NiteOwl18 for favoriting/following this story! You guys are the best fans I have so far that support this story! Once again thanks, Brenscot1229 for a lovely review! I'm surprised you found Jiraiya washing cars to be funny and scary at the same time. I already answered your question in a PM so I don't need to reveal what we talk about in my author notes.**

 **-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

 **Please keep reading every word in my author notes before, and after you finish reading the chapter so you fans can know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of my voice cast section! Because THIS IS HOW I AM GONNA BE WRITING MY Naruto Version stories! Well here is a reminder of my voice cast in this story:**

 **1\. Naruto: voiced by Taron Egerton**

 **2\. Iruka: voiced by Peter Serafinowicz**

 **3\. Hinata: voiced by Tori Kelly**

 **4\. Sasuke: voiced by Seth MacFarlane**

 **5\. Jiraiya: voiced by Matthew McConaughey**

 **6\. Biwako: voiced by Garth Jennings**

 **7\. Choza: voiced by Nick Kroll**

 **8\. Mito: voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**

 **9\. Hashirama: voiced by Peter Lurie**

 **10\. Shizune: voiced by Megan Hollingshead**

 **11\. Karin: voiced by Scarlett Johansson**

 **12\. Suigetsu: voiced by Beck Bennett**

 **13\. Hitomi: voiced by Leslie Jones**

 **14\. Elder Hyuga: voiced by Jay Pharoah**

 **15\. Ami: voiced by Tara Strong**

 **16\. Moegi: voiced by Wendee Lee**

 **17\. Jirobo: voiced by Michael Sorich**

 **18\. Udon: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **19\. Sakura: voiced by Kate Higgins**

 **20\. Rin: voiced by Stephanie Sheh**

 **21\. Orochimaru: voiced by Steve Blum**

 **22\. Kabuto: voiced by Henry Dittman**

 **Now on to the story, and enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 6

 **We see Miss Biwako and Jiraiya bringing the piano to the stage. The piano is facing side ways of course. Now Naruto is seen sitting on a stu, he looks at Miss Biwako while being nervous. His teacher signals him to start playing the piano.**

 **Naruto takes a deep breath and begins to play the keyboard intro to "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John. And the background atmosphere turns dark blue while head lights shine as Naruto plays the correct key notes. Shouting into the microphone Naruto sings at the top of his lungs saying, "You could never know what it's like your blood like Winter freezes just like ice. And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you. You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use...".**

 **At the prison Asuma, Kakashi, Guy and two midget in mates shared a huge 6 bed cell as they watch the show on TV. All of them are smiling watch the mysterious performer on screen. From a bench at the back of the cell, Iruka raises his weary head to see the gang responding to the music on coming from the TV.**

 **Naruto, "And did you think this fool could never win well look at me. I'm coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way. And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away". Iruka with a headache and covering his face says to them, "What is that? Turn it down, will you". However his in mates don't hear him. Iruka gets up and says, "Oi, didn't you hear me?". But his curiosity lifts him from his bench as he says, "I said turn it-". And as he walks through the bunch of prisoners, Iruka sees Naruto performing on TV. He says in whisper, "Naruto?".**

 **On screen: Naruto looks right at camera and technically right at his father. He says to the camera smiling, "Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor feeling like a little kid...". At first we can't tell if Iruka is angry. Nevertheless Naruto continues saying, "I'm still standing after all this time picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind".**

 **Iruka's eyes glisten as if seeing his son for the first time. He says to himself, "Naruto". But he bursts with pride saying, "It's Naruto! That's my son!". Shockily _h_ earing himself say those words catches him off guard. As he remembers saying he doesn't have a son. Iruka then says with regret, "My son...". He looks around the cell with a sense of urgency before settling on the small barred window. Iruka sees lights shining in display at the sky, he sees that's where his son is at right now. Naruto is heard off screen saying, "I'm still standing. Yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing. Yeah yeah yeah".**

 **Now Iruka leaps up and swings on a ceiling pipe. His feet slam into the barred window, bang! Naruto is heard off screen saying, "Once I never could hope to win. You starting down the road leaving me again. The threats you made were meant to cut me down, and if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now...".**

 **In the warrant room, two police are watching the same TV show when the entire room shakes like bang, bang! One cop says, "What the?". They then run to see what's going on. A few seconds later Iruka is about to break free, but Kakashi sees the cops show up in the cell. The cop says in anger, "Hey, Hey, Hey!". Bang! Iruka smashes the bars out of the window and leaps through the hole. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and the two midget in mates that are being hold by Kakashi and Asuma all happily cheer. Whereas the two cops look on in shock and confusion.**

 **We then see Iruka land on the roof of a passing bus before leaping on to the roof of a building. He runs across the rooftops and into the distance.**

 **Now Naruto is seen on stage singing incredibly into the microphone again now standing up smiling. While having his eyes closed he says, "Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid...". We now see detail shots of Karin. As she get ready by, combing her hair into a two down ponytail. Putting Lipstick on and tying her boots.**

 **On stage Naruto sings the last of the lyrics, as he is getting exhausted. He says, "I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without on my mind". He then pours every breath out saying, "** **I'm still standing. Yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing. Yeah yeah yeah".** **The crowd goes wild, even Mito's children sing along with Naruto saying, "Yeah Yeah Yeah!". Naruto continues singing, "** **I'm still standing. Yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing. Yeah yeah yeah".**

 **Naruto then plays the last few key notes and the song ends. While Naruto looks at everyone in silence** **Jiraiya appears next to him. Jiraiya shows a hand out and says to the crowd, "What about that, huh? Give it up for Johnny, folks!".**

 **Naruto has a shock expression on his face as he sees the whole audience cheering for him. Random people were saying his nick name! While Naruto secretly admits it was better than everyone calling him by his actual name. In the crowd Hitomi has a smile on her face while clapping her hands, whereas her father smiles holding his crane in the air. Heck even Mito children were happy saying "Big brother Johnny", and Hashirama smiles giving him a thumbs up.**

 **Naruto turns around to see Choza making a pride fist and Mito clapping her hands. Even Hinata happily claps for him which surprised him too. However Naruto mostly saw Miss Biwako telling him to the same pose she is doing now, the pose is a crunch down straight pose. You make your arms go back while you make your right leg step back. However your body stays straight. Naruto thought it was weird pose but Miss Biwako was his teacher and he trusts her. So he does the pose very quickly.**

 **After that Naruto walks away going backstage as he sees his teacher handing him a towel. He takes the towel but Mito sees the sad expression on his face. Mito asks with excitement and concern while looking at him, "What's with the face? You were great, they loved you!". After finding a place to sit Naruto wipes the sweat off of him and nervously smiles. He says to Mito, "Yeah, thanks Mito". Poor Naruto now has his head down as he starts to think about his father. Because Naruto believes that Iruka still disowned him.**

 **Surprisingly Iruka is seen caught in the glare of police chopper searchlights as he leaps across the rooftops. Iruka thinks in his mind saying with pride, "Kushina you were right along about our son. He really does take after you, even though you were unsure at first. Heh however I believe that our son might have gotten my temper. You said that when our son finds a dream goal that I will promise to accept it. Well now that I saw it for myself even though I wish you were here now. I finally accepted that our son is a singer, and I'm glad he takes after you Kushina". Iruka then jumps on a rooftop as he says, "Wait for me Naruto even though It's gonna give me some time to call you by your nickname** **". While in the sky the helicopter pilot says, "I've got a visual of the suspect on 16th and Grove heading South".**

 **Meanwhile back on stage Jiraiya says to the audience, "Alright, welcome to all you newcomers! You're just in time to meet a teenager who was recently dumped by her boyfriend". Hinata's family and every adult felt bad for Karin by saying "aww" in a sad way.**

 **But Jiraiya continues with confidence to show the audience that there is hope. He says to them, "I know, right? But she's gonna chase those blues away with a song of her very own...". Backstage Hinata, Mito, Choza and Miss Biwako stare open-mouthed as Karin walks by: a technicolour punk girl carrying her guitar. Shizune cues the music. Jiraiya says before taking a leave, "Allow me to introduce the singing sensation: Karin!".**

 **Everyone applauds but just as the music starts there is a squeal of feedback and the music stops dead. Backstage Hinata, Choza, Mito and Miss Biwako all go wide eye because they see that Rin is here. Because Rin had pull the plug. Jiraiya says in shock, "Rin?!".**

 **Rin angrily says to everyone present _, "_ You are all trespassing on private property and you will leave right now". Jiraiya tries getting to her saying, "What? No-no-no-no, Rin-". Now Rin furiously looks at Jiraiya and says to him, "All of you!".**

 **On stage there is an awkward silence but Karin remains determined to sing her own song. She stomps her right foot on the stage. Boom! Boom! Boom! And in no time at all, Karin has the entire theater stomping along with her. Jiraiya can only watch in awe.** **Now she has a beat and it's all she needs to start her own song, "Set It All Free".**

 **Karin starts singing like a exact rocker saying, "I followed my heart into the fire. Got burned got broken down by desire. I tried I tried but the smoke in my eyes left me blurry. Blurry and blind picked all the pieces off the ground. Got dirt on my fingers, but that's gone now. Got the glue in my hands, I'm sticking to the plan. I'm sticking to the plan that says...". But Rin angrily tells Jiraiya, "I am calling the police". She then marches away as echoes of her high heel boots are heard.**

 **Back to Karin, who responds to a tug on her guitar lead and turns to see Jiraiya holding the end of it. Her voice is heard saying, "I can do anything at all, I can do anything at all...". Jiraiya bows before plugging her guitar back in. Her guitar screams into life. The rest of the cast gasp and the crowd leap to their feet as Karin rocks out tossing Ami's sunglasses.** **But Rin is seen trying to get out of the audience.**

 **Karin is seen playing her guitar while saying, "This is my kiss goodbye you can stand alone and watch me fly! Cuz nothing's keeping me down, gonna let it all out. Come on and say it right now right now _!_ ". However at Suigetsu's apartment, Ami turns off the TV. While Suigetsu sits stunned beside her. She says to Suigetsu in annoyance, "Urgh. Seriously? She's not even that good". Getting up from the couch Ami tosses the remote aside and leaves the room disgusted. Suigetsu while getting half hearted looks at Ami and says, "Yeah. Yeah, totally". Making sure Ami isn't around, Suigetsu waits for a second and turns the TV back on!**

 **Back at the theater, Karin is rocking hard. She sings with emotion saying, "This is my big hello! Cuz I'm here and never letting go! I can finally see it's not just a dream when you set it all free. All free, all free! You set it all free!".**

 **Karin decides to finish up in spectacular style: by getting carried away with an absolute killer guitar solo. She sings out loud saying, "** **This is my big hello! Cuz I'm here and never letting go! I can finally see it's not just a dream when you set it all free. All free, all free! You set it all free!** **".**

 **Jiraiya is spellbound by Karin's performance and remains oblivious to the needles flying past him. Her needles fly like arrows past the audience and even stick into the odd nose or forehead. Heck some of her needles missed Naruto who is still sad by having his hands on his chin, while Rin gets hit by the needles** **.**

 **Karin finishes with an impressive knee slide. Silence is seen. Karin tentatively opens her eyes to find the audience have hidden behind their seats. She slowly gets to her feet. Karin looks at everyone and says, "Uh... You guys okay?". Suddenly the audience erupts with applause. Moegi and her sisters run up to the stage, giggling and cheering. Moegi and her sisters say in happiness, "Karin! Karin! Karin!". Karin's surprise turns to delight. But Jiraiya walks on stage in a state of bewilderment - still unaware of the needles sticking out on his face.**

 **Jiraiya says to the audience in excitement, "What about that? Hahaha! We just witnessed the birth of a genuine rock star!". Luckily Karin interrupted him. She says to him while looking at him, "Sannin. You got some stuck here". She pulls the needle off his face. Jiraiya then says "ow" after feeling the pain. Backstage Miss Biwako is laughing after seeing Jiraiya get hurt by needles, but she does wave her right arm in the air for Karin. Whereas Hinata smiles by closing her arms because she enjoyed Karin's performance. But Choza smiles while shaking his body, and Mito happily smile for Karin.**

 **Now we see Iruka who escapes the chopper searchlights by hiding behind an air conditioning unit. Once in the clear, Iruka peers out and is delighted to see that he is across the street from the theater.**

 **Back to the stage Jiraiya says to the audience, "He may be tall, but there's no denying his enormous talent. Would you please welcome to the stage, Sasuke!". Backstage the cast are complimenting Karin as Sasuke walks past. Mito angrily says to him in disgust, "What are you doing back here?". Sasuke looks at her with a smirk and says, "Relax, sweetheart. Just came back to show you bozos how it's really done. Now watch this".**

 **Sasuke takes the stage. The atmosphere turns light blue as he gets a warm applause. Because Sasuke begins singing "My Way" by the late Frank Sinatra. He sings smoothly in the microphone saying, "And now the end is near and so I face the final curtain. My friend I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain...". Oh man Jiraiya was happily smiling seeing Sasuke sing. However Miss Biwako who was to Jiraiya's left drops her jaw, whereas Karin who is on the right of Jiraiya is shock at the arrogant jerk. Heck even Choza and Mito who are behind Jiraiya are speechless seeing the tall duck butt sing. Naruto and Hinata who are behind Choza and Mito were shock as well.**

 **No one couldn't say anything bad about Sasuke's singing talent. Not even the audience who were all dead silent. Because the song Sasuke pick was a smooth jazz song. Sasuke while off screen says, "I've lived a life that's full. I travel each and every highway. And more much more than this. I did it my way".**

 **Whoosh! We are brought to the nightclub. The nightclub bar is crammed with people watching the TV. Kabuto recognizes Sasuke and gag on his drink. Kabuto says out loud, "Boss! Dat is him - Dat is Sasuke!". Sasuke is seen on TV singing.** **Upon seeing Sasuke on TV, let's just say that Orochimaru was piss. He along with Kabuto and Jugo get up from their table. They run pass Sakura who is sitting lonely at the bar. She looks up to see Sasuke singing on TV, while looking worried.**

 **Back to the stage, Sasuke is really going for it. He sings holding the microphone side ways. Backstage Naruto and the others watch quietly as Sasuke sings. But Naruto felt that the song reminded him of his father.**

 **Sasuke is heard off screen saying, "Regrets I've had a few. But then again too few to mention... I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption...".** **The 3 thugs speed toward the theater to catch Sasuke. We see Sakura speeding behind them in Sasuke's red sports car. Sakura looks worry as she thinks in her mind saying, "Sasuke you need to get outta there. Your in trouble and I love you too much to see you get kill. Just hang on I'm coming to save you. Just hang in there Sasuke". But Sasuke is heard off screen again saying, "I've** **planned each charted course. Each careful step along the byway. And more much more than this. I did it my way".**

 **Now back to backstage Iruka drops down into a dressing room, and pokes his head out. He while smiling catches sight of Naruto. However Iruka wonders how to get his son's attention. Iruka sees a pebble on the floor and picks it up. He throws the pebble at Naruto's head to get his attention. Naruto felt the pebble and touches the back of his head. He wonders who thrown it, and therefore he turns around to see his father. At first Naruto is shock wondering if his father will yell at him.**

 **But seeing Iruka offering a hug in open arms and a smile on his face made Naruto happily run to him. They hug each other tightly. Naruto says to him, "I'm sorry for not being honest with you, in my mind me not standing up to you made me felt like I was a bloody coward. I just want to live my own life without being in your shadow. I am also sorry putting you through too much stress about mom being the main topic. I just want to know if I'm like her as well. To be honest I don't want anyone to label me as that criminal's son, I just want everyone to see me for me. I completely understand if you don't want to see me anymore".**

 **Hearing these words, made Iruka have a smile on his face. He was happy that his son was mature and now showing responsibility even if this was not how he picture it. He can tell his son got his honesty from his late mother. Sure his son was right about everything but this time he will be honest with him for now on. Iruka now vows to speak about his wife in front of his son because he felt that this what Kushina wanted. By making sure their bond isn't strained or broken. Yep it's time to say a statement that any child wants to hear from a single parent.**

 **Letting go of his son, Iruka looks at him in the eye and says, "I'm so proud of you". Upon hearing those words Naruto is surprise and hugs his father again.** **The sound of a helicopter is too close for comfort. Iruka sees it and says, "Uh oh". This makes Naruto look up as well. Hinata and the others backstage see the helicopter too. The audience is transfixed seeing the same thing. Sasuke sings out loud, "** **Yes there were times I'm sure you knew. When I bit off more than I could chew.** **But through it all when there was doubt. I ate it all and spit it out. I face it all and I stood tall and did it my way.** **I lo** **ved, laughed and cried. I've had my fails, my share of losing. And now as tears subside. I find it all so amusing to think I did all that. And may I say, not in a shy way. Oh, no, oh, no, not me. I did it my way".**

 **Now Sasuke sees it now and says, "** **You gotta be kidding me". Feeling wind be blown at him as the microphone is standing up straight again Sasuke continues saying, "For what is a man. What has he got...". He tries to stand with the microphone but the wind is too strong. Sasuke shouts at the top of his lungs saying, "If not himself then he has naught...". However he is blown straight up into the air by the helicopter as he says to the audience, "To say the things he truly feels, and not the words of one who kneels. The record shows I took the blows".**

 **The audience gasp - fearing Sasuke to be lost. Luckily Sasuke swings back in on his microphone like Tarzan. He smile singing "And did it My Wayyyy!".** **The audience are on their feet. The first standing ovation. At the TV store, Inari and the other little kids watching the TV wipe the tears from their eyes. Inari then says, "That duck butt really was great". The helicopter is seen. The pilot then says, "Negative. I've lost sight of the suspect and am terminating pursuit". The chopper then flies away after that.**

 **On stage Sasuke basks in all the glory. He says to the crowd while smiling, "Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh please, you're too kind really. Look at me, I'm turning red. Stop! I can't take it...keep it coming". But Sasuke secretly says in his mind, "Yes I did it my way!".**

 **Backstage Iruka looks at his son. He then says to him with honestly, "** **Well, I better get back. They'll be wondering what happened to me. You'll visit me though, yeah?". Naruto happily smiles and says, "Yeah of course I will!". Hearing this makes Iruka smile as he gives Naruto two items that shock the boy. After that he touches his son's hair one last time. Iruka then says to Naruto, "See ya son". Taking a few steps back Iruka is in a dark shadow that resembles jail bars. He then begins to scale a wall. Iruka turns back to** **look at Naruto one last time, and laughs as he has a smile on his face.**

 **Naruto silently thanks his father in his mind saying, "Thanks dad. I promise to tell you everything for now on. No matter what I never go back on my word, and this time I want to introduce my new friends to you". He now looks at the two mysterious items that his father had given him. The first item was a journal that had purple written letters. The front cover red Kushina's journal. Looking inside the journal Naruto can see that his mother wrote everything about her life from childhood to adulthood, how she met his father. Heck even the final pages that she described as her final days being the hospital before she died peacefully.**

 **The last item brought** **a tear in his eye** **as he holds a picture frame of his mother holding him as a infant in the hospital as Iruka smiles in the picture. Naruto can see that they were in a hospital room, but what shock him was that he had his father's skin tone as a infant. He was also shock to see his mother crying with a smile on his face.** **Now he understands the saying guys look like their moms, while girls look like their dads.** **After holding the items as his mementos to his mother, Naruto decides to watch the show's final act. And with that Naruto stands next to Miss Biwako.**

 **The thugs pull up outside the theater. Trouble is brewing for a certain someone.**

 **But Jiraiya rushes to the stage. This was his final speech to the audience. He says out loud,** **"We have one final act for you tonight! Would you please welcome to the stage for her first ever live appearance... Hinata!". The crowd applaud but Hinata is not in the wings. Jiraiya looks confuse and says, "Hinata?". He looks at Shizune and whispers to her, "Is she coming out?". Upon hearing this Shizune shrugged.**

 **Backstage Jiraiya** **rushes to the changing room. He opens the curtain and sees Hinata in a beautiful purple,** **and blue long sleeved dress with white shoes** **. Jiraiya freaks out and says to her, "Hinata? What's wrong? Are you okay?". Hinata panics and says to him while stuttering, "** **I-I-I...I can't move. I'm, I'm terrified". Hearing this makes Jiraiya reach out to her. He says, "** **Gimme your hand kid".**

 **Her hand is enormous in his huge hand. They exit frame. Jiraiya walks Hinata to the stage like the father of the bride. The impatient audience is louder than ever. Behind the curtain to the left Naruto is seen with Miss Biwako and Sasuke. While to the right of the curtain, Karin is seen with Mito and Choza. Everyone is smiling while Sasuke lays back on the rope. Naruto even gives Hinata a thumbs up, while Shizune is signaling Hinata to come out.**

 **Hinata looks at her teacher as he says to her, "** **Okay, deep breaths, deep breath and remember what I told you. You will not feel afraid anymore if you just start singing".**

 **Wow now the place is packed with seats! Walking on stage Hinata's grandfather shouts out, "Hinata! Hinata!** **Wooooo Hooooooo!". While Hitomi and Natsu hold signs up in the air. On stage Hinata whispers to herself saying, "** **I can do it, I can do it, okay...". But she accidentally knocks over the mic stand and it hits an crowd member in the front row. The crowd member shout out, "Ouch!". Hinata freaks out saying, "** **Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! Um...". Seeing that made Jiraiya panic while Sasuke laughs at her saying, "Ha Ha Ha!".**

 **She starts to get terrified and nervous. Hinata starts to say, "** **Uh, okay...um...". She turns to Buster and he smiles, throws his arms open wide and says..."Sing".**

 **And with a very timid voice, she begins to sing "Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing" by Stevie Wonder. She looks at the crowd nervously and says, "Everbody's gotta thing. But some don't know how to handle it".** **Hinata's family are on tenterhooks while Sasuke walks away. Hinata continues saying, "Always reaching out in vain...** **Just taking the things not worth having.** **But don't you worry bout a thing". Now Sasuke rushes back to the wings to see Hinata for himself. While she starts to lose her shyness and says, "Don't you worry bout a thing, mama. Cuz I'll be standing on the side when you check it out".**

 **On stage, the beat kicks in and Hinata soars with a smile on her face! She walks on the stage saying, "They say your style and life's a drag and that you must go other places...". The audience whoops with delight! Sasuke is loving this just as much as Naruto, Miss Biwako, Jiraiya, Karin, Choza and Mito. Miss Biwako is shaking her body while Jiraiya is smiling with pride. Choza is shaking his body too while Mito is clapping her hands. Karin is whistling and Naruto is snapping his fingers. Sasuke shouts out "Woo-hoo!".**

 **Hinata moves her left hand back and forth saying, "Just don't you feel too bad when you get fooled by smiling faces! Don't you worry bout a thing! Don't you worry bout a thing baby! Cuz I'll be standing on the side when you check it out. When you get off your trip.** **Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, yeah. Come on!** **". However no one doesn't notice that Orochimaru grabbing Sasuke by the neck! They carry him offstage and out the door.**

 **On the side walk Orochimaru holds Sasuke very tightly. Sasuke says to them while trying to breath, "Guys, guys, wait-we can talk this over, right? We're all reasonable individuals here-". But Sasuke screams out, "Aaargh!" because he is about to have his head cut off by the wooden sword. Orochimaru who smirks is about to kill Sasuke for good. The thug is feeling satisfied that he is getting rid of this tall 17 year old boy. But suddenly Orochimaru is promptly Hit in the stomach by a car door. Sasuke tumbles on the ground and looks up to see...his red car come skidding to a stop. And the driver is none other than Sakura. She winks at him and karate kick Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru falls to the ground, while Sakura does the same tactic to Kabuto and Jugo.**

 **Getting back in the car by closing her door. Sakura yells out to Sasuke saying, "Get in, quick!". Sasuke leaps into the sppedding Kabuto and Jugo try to grab them but the fall to the ground. At top speed Sasuke looks out at the distance telling Sakura in a genuine tone, "Oh, thank you sweetheart!". While being exhausted he says, "Oh, that was close". Sakura who is driving is tire as well. She looks at him saying, "Yeah", and now looks at the road. Both of them smile while they are unaware that Orochimaru is snickering in the back of the car.**

 **Back on stage Hinata's exuberant performance not only has the audience on their feet but the entire stage is rocking. Hinata sings so beautifully saying, "Everybody needs a change. A chance to check out the new yeah. You're the only one to see the changes you take yourself through!". Now she sings at the top of her lungs saying, "Oooh!".**

 **But suddenly the theater backstage curtains out of no way fall down completely destroyed. It reveals the city lit up below. To be honest it's perfectly in sync with a musical crescendo.** **Hinata looks surprised as she turns around to see this for herself. However she turns around and smiles as the audience cheers. Hinata continues saying, "Don't you worry bout a thing! Don't you worry bout a thiiiing! Don't you worry bout a thing. Don't you worry bout a thiiiing!".**

 **Mito's children are the first to sing along, then everyone follows. Hinata's grandfather says "thing" while keeping his eyes close.**

 **Even Jirobo and Udon are seen singing by saying, "Thing".**

 **We then see Fuki and her two friends shaking their butts as they sing along singing by saying, "Thing".**

 **Now Hinata jumps on stage saying, "** **Oh, Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba. B** **a-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba. B** **a-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba. B** **a-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba". Then Hinata looks at the audience with her eyes open and stands on the stage saying, "** **Don't you worry bout a thing! Don't you worry bout a thing mama! Cuz I'll be standin' I'll be standin' for you! Ohhh Don't you worry bout a thing!".**

 **The audience cheers standing up as they clap their hands or scream out loud. While Hitomi shouts out saying, "Hinata!". As she smiles Hinata's grandfather cries in happiness rubbing a crowd member's head. He also shouts out, "She did it!". Whereas Natsu hold up the sign of her name again. Hinata turns around to see her friends backstage cheering for her as well.**

 **Backstage Naruto shouts "Go Hinata!" and does a fist in the air with his left arm. Choza and Mito happily smile in delight while Karin whistles with her left arm. Not only that Miss Biwako stands to Naruto's right and smiles too. Jiraiya tells Naruto and the others to go on stage. Naruto looks at him and heads his two items for Miss Biwako to hold on to.** **The cast rushes to the stage to take their bow. Jiraiya is delighted to see the scene.**

 **On stage from left from to right. Choza, and Mito hold hands. While in the middle Hinata holds Mito's hand. Whereas Naruto holds Hinata's hand and lastly Karin holds Naruto's right hand. All four of them take a bow as everyone in the audience cheer for them. Jiraiya smiles saying out loud, "** **Oh dad, I wish you could see this".**

 **However he hears a piercing whistle, and looks out at the crowd to see the whistle comes from... Tsunade Senju. She is the only member of the audience looking right at him. She smiles, plucks one of Karin's needles from her hair and applauds Jiraiya. He bows to her and when he stands he is the proudest, and happiest man you ever saw.**

 **The theater property has been sold to Tsunade while Rin walks away after making the deal. Soon after Jiraiya** **hugs her, then Shizune. So begins a spectacular time lapse sequence of the theater being rebuilt around them. Bricks, columns, seats and walls assembling magically to form...the new Sannin Theater in its glory.**

 **On the front steps we find Jiraiya and many others gathered to cut the ribbon. Standing behind the ribbon from left to right are: Hitomi, Hinata, in front of them are Kiba, Unagi, Kaito and Karin. In the center front row is Miss Biwako and Jiraiya, along with Mito who is holding Caspar and Choza showing a peace sign. While Hashirama is next to Choza by handling his other children. On the top right is Shizune and her aunt Tsunade, they are next to the front doors. Next to Tsunade is Naruto while Kankuro and Hinata's grandfather stand next to him.**

 **Jiraiya shouts out loud for everyone to hear, "Everybody ready? All humans great and small, welcome to The New Sannin Theater!". Everyone in the audience cheers. Naruto and his friends smile as Jiraiya cuts the ribbon. The camera flashes and the image freezes on the happiest group of humans you've ever seen!**

* * *

 **Authors note: Well there you have it! Finally done with the sixth official chapter! So let me know what you guys think of the third chapter, and give me whatever ideas you guys want me to add in this story. I hope I did the whole song of My Way in correct order. I felt that the whole song needed to be added not on off parts. I only added 12 extra scenes in this chapter!**

 **Now time to write the 3 Sing mini shorts. And I will write a sequel to this story! The three shorts will be added in this story profile!**

 **Here's some trivia facts about Mike! He is known as "The Crooner" according to the Sing Website. Not only that he has 27 songs on his playlist if you on the Sing website. His voice actor, Seth MacFarlane, is the creator of Family Guy and co creator of American Dad. His voice actor sings a song call, Two Sleepy People that is on Mike's music playlist and he is a singer in real life. Fan reactions of him were rather negative and caused the fans to accuse Illumination for ripping off Mr. Big from Disney's Zootopia. In actuality, Mike is more based on the late Frank Sinatra. His introduction scene is the last of five (Johnny, Rosita, Ash & Meena).**

 **His rehearsal performance of "Let's Face the Music and Dance" was the first of four. He is the only contestant who didn't show up at Eddie's pool house to cheer up Buster Moon. His final performance of "My Way" was the fourth of five. It was his performance that made Big Daddy and Johnny reunite. Mike was thought to be the main villain of the film probably due to the fact that he's arrogant, and he appears more than the bears do. Most of the fans think Mike died along with his girlfriend by getting killed by The leader of the bears while they were driving in Mike's car since they did not appear during the grand reopening of the Moon Theater.**

 **Now here is some trivia facts about Miss Crawly! Her glass eyeball was made in China. Not only that In Love At First Sight, it reveals the reason why she needs her glass eye is because she is legally blind, and that her vision gets very blurry. Miss Crawly is the first female character in an Illumination film to be voiced by its director. Eddie claims that Miss Crawly is "200 years old". In real life, at age 200, Miss Crawly would be almost ten times the normal lifespan of a lizard, which is about 20 years.**

 **Her hobbies are playing the piano, gardening, bowling, eating sandwiches and Moon bathing. She and Johnny both have the same speech pattern of addressing Mr. Moon, for example they would say "Hello?" in a confuse or downbeat way then they would say "Oh Hello Mr. Moon" in a happy way. And lastly she never heard of online dating until Johnny introduced her to it by making her a profile on the fictional dating site Wrinkled Romance. Well that's all I have to say guys!**

 **Ja Ne Dattebayo!**


End file.
